A Different Tail
by Maximillian Havisham
Summary: A single change, One distortion can drastically change the entire world. The world that we know is gone, and a new one has risen in its place. Fairy Tail AU. Formerly Titled "Permutation"
1. Prologue: Distortions in Time

"Queen Shagotte! Surely you cannot be serious! There must be some other explanation for such a drastic course of action!"

In a distant land parallel to where our story takes place, a black cat - with a head much longer than his body – called out in fright. Quizzically the bipedal feline was shaking his fist repeatedly for no real reason at all – this could be chalked up to a nervous reaction had he not done this same action all the time.

"I agree! There must be some other way! Man!" A second cat added his worries to the first. In contrast to his fellow feline, this cat was yellow with orange hair on his head, and quite the defined chin.

"There is no other way."

Sitting upon the throne in the middle of the large room was a snow white cat dressed in the most elegant of royal garb. She looked down on her subjects with empathy and sadness. She knew they would not agree with her plan - to be honest she didn't expect them to – but that mattered not. This had to be done.

"My vision foretold the falling of Extalia from the sky." She told them. "We must evacuate the eggs to safety before that tragedy is allowed to happen."

"Pantherlily! Please talk some sense into her." The long-headed cat turned his head to the back of the room. Standing tall against the wall was what could only be described as a beast.

This feline was noticeably larger than the others. His muscles bulging against the armored plate worn proudly across his chest. To be honest he was much more man than cat.

"There is nothing I can say." Pantherlily bowed his head as if in apology to his comrade. "The Queen's visions have never steered us wrong in the past. I see no reason to decry them now."

The queen smiled softly at his vote confidence. "Thank you, Pantherlily." She looked back to the others. "The elders and I have already decided. Prepare the anima."

With reluctance, both cats bowed before their Queen. "As you wish, Queen Shagotte." Pantherlily bowed as well.

Within hours, every newborn egg within Extalia had been placed within the anima chamber. The last egg to be placed was the queen's own. She kissed it one last time before placing it at the top of the pile. It pained Queen Shagotte to be separated from her egg so soon after giving birth, but it felt even worse to have her subjects feel the same as she did.

Things would never be the same for Extalia after this event. The Queen could see the betrayal and hurt in each family she had forcibly split apart with her, but such was the price to pay for such a drastic decision. Even if she were hated for all eternity, Shagotte would at least make sure that these children lived to keep their line alive. To pave the way for the next generation. To protect all life within her charge. This was the duty of a queen.

She looked to the assembled members of her guard, her heart free of all doubt. "Proceed."

"Yes, my queen." One of the guards pulled down the lever on the console, and in a matter of seconds the eggs vanished into the anima portal.

Shagotte clasped her hands in prayer. "Please...be safe."

* * *

The sky split open, and a portal to a strange world similar to the one's the eggs would have called home appeared. As they gently floated down to the ground below, the wind shifted and two eggs – one white with blue markings and the other white with pink markings – gently bumped into one another, sending them in entirely different directions than they were intended.

In an area known as East Forest, a young boy furiously punched one of the large trees, his fists aimed at a wooden placard he had made himself. On it were crude drawings of a young girl with long black hair, white devils horns, and fire spewing from her mouth, and a boy with light blue hair and cocky grin on his lips. The more the pink-haired boy hit the pictures, the angrier he got.

"Stupid Jerks!" he shouted. His hands were starting to go numb from punching, but he continued on. This was training for him after all. "I'll show them whose boss! Just you wait! I'll show Mira too!"

Seated against a tree not too far from him, a girl with wavy, light sapphire hair watched with a worried grimace. She clutched the book in her arms tighter, her eyes nervously darting back and forth.

"We should leave now." She pleaded. "There could be monsters here."

The boy ignored her and drew back for one last attack. His fist covered in searing hot flames, he struck the picture as hard as he could, the force rocking the great big oak. Satisfied with his training he placed his hands on his hips smiled triumphantly. The leaves of the giant tree began rustling, and soon something fell from the canopy, hitting the boy in the head and knocking him on his butt. "Ow~!" he groaned.

The girl ran to check on him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. What is that?"

"It looks like an egg." The blue-haired girl answered, though it was much larger than any other egg she had ever seen before. "What animal lays an egg that big?"

The boy's eyes widened with wonder. "I know! It must be a dragon's egg!"

"A dragon's egg? How do you know?"

"I just do! Come on! We have to tell everybody at the guild!" Without hesitation the boy grabbed the egg and ran out of the forest at top speed, his friend lagging behind.

"Wait! I can't run that fast!"

The pink-haired boy stopped so his friend could catch up. He handed her the egg.

"Why am i holding it now?"

Without explanation the boy scooped his friend into his arms bridal style and started running again. "Hold on to the egg tight!"

The girl and the egg secure in his arms, the boy raced through the streets of Magnolia - town located Eventually they reached a large building in the middle of tow, the plaque at the top archway reading: Fairy Tail. The boy burst through the doors, holding the egg - and by extension the girl - up high as he could.

"Hey, guys!" he called to the people in the guild hall. "Look what we found!"

"Let me down!" the girl shrieked, her face blazing red from embarrassment.

* * *

They say one event changed in the past can change the course of history forevermore. One quick decision, one alternate outcome, one death, can change the world drastically. It's been coined over the centuries as the "Butterfly Effect". A simple, even elegant name for such a complicated and sometimes devastating phenomenon. A single drop ripples outward and forever alters the rivers of time.

However, to understand how this change particular change happened, we must go further back in time.

* * *

She didn't know how long she had been walking. Days? Weeks? Time had long since become a mystery to her. The only thing she knew for sure was that she had to keep moving forward. Even if she could no longer feel her feet anymore she had to keep going. She wasn't far.

Bright red blood on the bottoms of her feet staining the pure white snow, the girl saw a lone silhouette amidst the blizzard. As she inched closer and closer, the hazy outline cleared into a cozy wooden cabin. Despite her aching muscles, she couldn't help but smile through the pain. She had finally made it home.

Her body giving out on a tree a few feet from the cabin, the young girl's dark eyes widened in shock at the scene through the window. She saw her mother, as happy as she could be, with two young boys. The three were enjoying a meal, smiling and happy as if all was right with the world.

A weight crashed through the girl's heart and down into her stomach. Her mother had forgotten all about her. After all this time, her mother had simply moved on. Her rage festered and compounded until hot tears stung her eyes and streamed down her face. Unable to move anymore, she finally collapsed to her knees in the snow. If this was the end, then she accepted it.

"Mother…"

Inside the cabin, a boy with spikey black hair noticed something was off. He rose from his seat.

"Gray?" the woman – both his master and guardian – called. "What's wrong?"

"You have to use the bathroom or something?" asked a boy with pointed pale blue hair.

"I thought I heard something." Gray ran out through the door into the snow.

"Gray!" his master shouted. "Get back here right now! You'll get caught in the blizzard!"

Both Gray's master and the other boy followed him outside. When they finally reached him near the tree, they saw him holding an unconscious girl in his arms.

"She's in really bad shape." Gray said. "We should get her inside."

The other boy was confused. "Who is that?"

Their master simply looked at the girl in shock.

"Master Ur?"

The woman fell to her knees, tears running down her cheeks. She reached out and Gray handed over the girl. Ur cradled her tightly in her arms.

"Urtear." She sobbed, pressing her face against the unconscious girl's. "My sweet baby girl…"

* * *

Closer, but not quite. We must go even further back.

* * *

"Simon! Simon, where are you!"

She could barely hear herself think over the screams. All around her homes were burning, and people – villagers she had known all of her young life – were either being taken or killed by the men in hoods. Her brother – Simon – had gotten separated from her while they were escaping with the crowd. Amongst the rubble and destruction she screamed his name.

"Simon! Simon!"

Just then a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her away.

"Come with me! They'll find you!"

"Let me go!" the child protested. "I have to find my brother!"

She was pulled through the flaming wreckage to a building that had been untouched by the men. There she was placed in an empty crate behind the building. Unable to fight back, the girl squeezed herself into the crate. When she looked up at her mysterious savior, she saw a girl a year or so older than her with striking short, white hair and a caring smile.

She had never seen her around the village before. Had she always been there?

"Stay hidden. This way they won't find you."

"But what about you?"

She was almost too afraid to ask.

"I'll find somewhere else to hide. Don't worry."

"Hey! I heard her over here!" One of the hooded men pointed out the snow-haired girl to his comrades.

"Stay alive." With those final words, the white-haired girl closed the lid on the crate and ran away.

"Get her!"

The young girl watched fearfully as her savior was soon caught and forced to the ground by the hooded men.

"Thought you could get away, huh?" The leader smirked evilly. "Looks like we'll have to shackle you down harder this time. Take her back to the wagon with the others."

The snow haired girl struggled to to free herself from the masked men, but it was all in vain. The younger girl watched in horror as her savior was dragged off to where the rest of the captives were being held.

"Oh no."

"Hm? What was that?"

Realizing she had said that out loud, the girl quickly hid herself back in the crate. The leader of the men was still there. She sat in the darkness of the closed crate, her mouth covered in a desperate attempt to keep her frantic breathing from being heard. Her body shook in fear, and she started to sweat. She could hear his boots creeping closer to the crate. She prayed to the gods above that she remain hidden. Those prayers went unanswered.

The lid of the crate opened. With tears in her eyes, Kagura looked up to the smirking man wearing the mask.

"What do we have here?"

* * *

Almost there. Just one more jump should do it.

* * *

"We have to keep running! Come on!"

Everything around them was burning. Smells of smoke, blood, and ash all mixed into a sickening scent that lingered throughout all facets of Tenrou Island. Even so two girls – one with short blonde hair, and the other with brown hair in pig tails - couldn't stop running. They couldn't look back. They dare not. Otherwise they would suffer the same fate as the others on the island.

"I don't wanna leave! My daddy and the guild are back there! And all my pretty clothes are-"

"They won't mean anything if you're dead! All those things you cherish are still in your heart, but they won't mean anything if you die! So let's just stay alive, Zera!"

The words struck a chord within Zera's previously closed heart. Even after all the things she said and did, Mavis was still trying to help her. She was trying to save her. The realization of how awful she had been made Zera cry even more.

"I…I've always been so mean to you…but you still wanna help me. I know I don't deserve it…but do you think…we could maybe be...friends?"

Mavis' smile was so bright and warm amidst the chaos that Zera thought she would go blind. "Sure."

That simple smile couple with an even simpler answer was all that Zera needed. "Thank…you…"

She then collapsed on the ground. Mavis jerked back when she felt Zera's dead weight and panicked.

"Zera? Zera?!"

She weakly looked up to Mavis. "I'm…fine. Just tired. Can we rest for a bit please?"

Mavis wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled in relief that Zera was still with her. "Ok. I think we're far enough away." She helped Zera to her feet, and slowly made her way to a nearby tree. Mavis placed Zera at the base of the tree. When she started to sit next to her, she winced in pain. Feeling a tingling she clutched her left side. During Blue Skull's raid Mavis had run afoul of one of their members when she reached town. She tried her best to escape, but she still felt the cold steel of her attacker's spear before running away. She had ignored the pain for this long, but now it was making it hard for her to keep upright. She gingerly sat next to Zera.

"Maybe I can rest...for a little bit too."

* * *

When Zera awoke an hour or so later, the sun had already set. Though it was dark, she could still see faint trails of smoke rising from town. Blue Skull was seemingly long gone…but so was Red Lizard. Zera's home was in shambles, and her father - along with everyone else in the guild - was dead. Unable to cope, Zera looked for the only person she had left. Mavis rested next to her; her head down and a smile on her face as she peacefully slept.

"Mavis?" Zera called her name, but she didn't answer. "Mavis?" Zera tried shaking her awake, but again received no response. "Mavis, wake up. We have to see if anyone in town survived." When Zera touched Mavis she fell over on her side. "Geez. How hard do you sleep?" Picking her up, Zera felt something wet and slightly sticky on her palm. "What's this?" the moonlight filtered in through the tree canopy, illuminating the mysterious liquid on Zera's hand. Her eyes widened in shock, and her heart began to race when she realized what it was. On her hand, was Mavis' blood.

"Mavis…? Mavis! Please! Wake up!" Zera shook her harder now, but Mavis refused to wake up. The grave reality starting to set in, Zera clutched Mavis' lifeless body to her own. "Wake up…please." She begged. "I promise I'll be nicer to you. I'll share all of my toys. You can wear my clothes. I'll even let you have my favorite shoes. We'll be best friends" she clutched Mavis tighter. Please…don't leave me…Mavis."

Her words fallen on the deaf ears of a silent God, Zera's anguished cries echoed into the night air.

* * *

The death of Mavis Vermillion. This was the moment that changed the world. From that moment forward everything shifted. Distorted. The world as we know it ceased to exist, and a new one took its place.

* * *

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR! I wanted to end 2016 with the prologue for a new AU I will be sporadically working on in the coming year. For those of you that remember, this is the story I axed Shifting Exceed for. Somethings from that story will be reintroduced here, but for the most part this is all new. Essentially I am attempting to do Fairy Tail from the ground up.**

 **Honestly, the series hasn't had the best year. This current arc is pretty bad in my honest opinion, and I don't see things getting much better. But who knows? I always pays to be optimistic. We'll just see what FT has in store for 2017.**

 **As always leave a comment/review letting me know what you think and once again Happy New Year! :D**


	2. 0-1: The Girl Who Talked to Stars

In a small cabin in the countryside a young girl with snow white hair dully rested her eyes on three keys in her hand. One was silver. The other two were gold. The elegant metal shimmered brightly in the rays of the slowly rising sun.

The silver key she had purchased with what little jewel she saved up from her daily chores, but the gold keys were ones she'd had since she was a small child. She had long since forgotten exactly where they came from. All that she knew were that they were the last remnants of her real family.

"Yukino! Breakfast is almost ready! Could you gather some fruit, please?!"

"Ok!"

The girl left her room and ventured into the forest located not far from their home. She soon came upon an apple tree near the pond.

She reached into the pouch affixed to her hip and pulled out the silver key.

 _ **OPEN, GATE OF THE BEAR CUB: POLARIS**_

Golden light bathed the key in the young girl's hand. When she pointed it towards the tree a spatial rift opened in the ground. Out of the hole emerged a large pink mechanical bear with a yellow scarf around its neck.

"Ok, Polaris. We need some fruit for breakfast."

The bear nodded and walked to the tree. It slammed its palm against the trunk. Four apples fell from the tree.

"I think we should get a couple more. Mother likes to store them for later meals."

The bear growled and struck the tree again. Three more apples fell from the tree. The white-haired girl collected them with a smile.

"Thank you, Polaris."

The bear nodded and disappeared back from whence it came. The girl looked to the horizon, the sun had now fully risen over the horizon.

In this vast world of wizards and magic, Yukino Agria practices what is known as "Celestial Spirit Magic". A holder type magic, Celestial wizards have the ability to summon into the world ancient beings known as "Celestial Spirits". It is one of the oldest known magics in existence; dating back centuries. It is also one of the most powerful.

Yukino placed the fruit inside the basket on the kitchen table when she returned home. She then sat at the table, watching as her mother put the finishing touches on that morning's breakfast.

"Why didn't you take the basket with you, dear?" her mother asked. "It would have been much easier than hauling all those back yourself."

"I forgot."

"I see. Well as long as you didn't hurt yourself. Here. Eat up."

Placed before Yukino was a plate of ham, eggs, bread, and small bowl with sliced apples from the bushel she brought.

"Thank you. Where is Father?"

"Should be still plowing the fields this early in the morning. You can help him when you're done eating."

"Ok."

Yukino and her parents lived in old farming village a day's trip by train to the city of Hargeon. If anyone saw the family walking the street they would immediately noticed that Yukino's pale hair and skin tone didn't match at all with her parent's dark hair and earthy skin tone. The reason for this was a simple one, Yukino was adopted.

The couple that took her in desired children, but due to one circumstance or another were unable to conceive. Desperate, they decided to adopt from an orphanage in the local village that provided shelter to children displaced during the child hunts. It was there that they found Yukino.

Yukino was only six years old at the time of her adoption. The first day she met the people who would be her parents she was sitting alone in the corner of the orphanage away from the other children with nothing but the clothes on her back, and a pouch with three keys held tightly in her hands. The couple took pity on the girl and her empty eyes, and decided then and there that she was to be their daughter.

Yukino had no objections to this arrangement. How could she? She was too traumatized by what happened to her to think of much else. It took a while, but over time the light slowly returned to her eyes and she grew to love her new parents.

After finishing breakfast Yukino headed to the fields in the back of the cabin. In the distance she saw her father plowing the fields with the family's horse.

"Yukino!"

The old farmer lead the horse over to her.

"Good morning, Father."

"Get yourself a good breakfast?"

The young girl nodded.

"Good. How about ya take over for a lil bit while I go get me some? Yer mother's probably sick a waitin' on me."

Yukino nodded and took the handle of the plow from her father while he headed back home. From the looks of things he was about halfway finished plowing.

"He must have gotten up really early." Yukino pet the horse, giggling as it nuzzled its head into her neck. She fed the horse an apple. "Thank you for all your hard work, Dexter."

She pulled out her silver key and summoned Polaris once again. After Yukino explained the situation, the massive bear was happy to aid in her chores. Hitching the plow to his neck, Yukino held on tightly as Polaris pulled her through the field.

For as long as Yukino could remember the days were like this. She would do chores all morning until early evening. There was always so much to do: plowing, tending gardens, toiling soil, cleaning, etc. It was exhausting.

It wasn't that she hated farm work. She liked the fact that she was useful to the people that raised her for nearly a decade, but Yukino yearned for more. She had a goal beyond the quiet farmland.

When she was adopted, the nun who ran the orphanage told Yukino's parents that she had no family. This was partly true. While Yukino's real parents were killed during the hunts, her older sister - Sorano - managed to survive.

Sorano was older than Yukino by about three years, but you could never tell by their looks. Most people mistook them for twins despite Yukino's slightly softer features. Yukino's birth parents weren't the nicest people. They more or less similar to Yukino's adoptive family but from what the girl could remember they were never very attentive. Neglectful might have been a much better term.

When they did pay attention it was take their anger out on Yukino, calling her useless and blaming her for their financial troubles. Sorano would always stand up for her sibling, sometimes to her own detriment. Nevertheless Sorano never blamed Yukino for anything that happened.

 _"No matter what I'll always protect you."_

Those were the words that she would always say. Even on their last day.

Yukino relieved that day every time she closed her eyes. The smell of burning grass and flesh, the screams of women and children, and the angered yells of men. She recalled them all, but the one sound she remembered vividly above all else was the laughter. The twisted, sickening laughter of men in masks.

One after another they threw women, children, and able-bodied men in the backs of horse-drawn cages. Packing them in like animals and taking them away to parts unknown. If it weren't for Sorano hiding her in the closet, Yukino would have been one of them.

After the incident Yukino spent days searching for Sorano. Surviving on what meager berries and plants she could find in the forest and drinking water from whatever lake or stream happened to be nearby, it would be almost two weeks before she happened upon the nun that brought her to the orphanage.

Yukino had no idea where those men took her sister, but wherever she was she was alive. That is what she believed at least. She couldn't fully explain it, but she had a feeling that her sister was still out there.

"Yukino! Dinner!" her mother called.

Yukino looked to the sky, during her musings the sun was starting to set.

"Ok!"

Yukino thanked Polaris for his hard work once again and sent him back to the Celestial Spirit world. On her way back home she looked at her keys. One silver. Two gold.

Silver keys were commonplace for Celestial Wizards. If you knew where to look they could be found just about anywhere. Shops, bazaars, and merchants were all likely to carry silver celestial spirit keys. The golden ones however were much more rare. They were the "Zodiac Keys".

Thirteen in total, the Zodiac Spirits were among the strongest beings in the known world, as well as the strongest Spirits in the Celestial World. Each spirit had its unknown unique personality and ability that made all of them formidable opponents and stalwart allies in the hands of the right wizard, and Yukino possessed three of them: Pisces, Libra, and Ophiuchus.

* * *

A few hours after finishing dinner Yukino checked to see if her parents were sleeping before going outside. The moon was high in the sky, the clouds slowly moving over the little dots of light the stars provided.

This was the same routine every night. She would do housework all day, but when night fell she would practice her magic.

She grabbed her pouch and took out one of the Zodiac Keys. It was different from the others. In addition to the gold that all Zodiac Keys had, there were what appeared to be a purple snake wrapped around the length of the key. Yukino tightly clenched the key, her hands shaking ever so slightly.

 _Are you sure this is what you want, girl?_

A woman's voice echoed in Yukino's head. It belonged to the spirit of the key – Ophiuchus.

The rumored "13th Gate", Ophiuchus was a Celestial Spirit that was only heard of in legends. Yukino didn't know if it was because of the key simply being lost to time, or people being frightened of just how powerful it was.

 _You know what happened last time. My power is too much for you, but what do I care if you destroy your body? Humans always put their pride above common sense._

Ophiuchus was referencing the first time she was summoned by Yukino. It was not long after the hunt. She had found the Golden keys in a trunk under the floorboards in destroyed remains of her home. By accident she summoned Libra and Pisces and quickly established contracts with them, but when she summoned Ophiuchus she felt an intense pain throughout her body and blacked out.

When she came to her home, as well as the rest of the village and the surrounding trees, had been utterly decimated in a flash of black flames.

Yukino tightened her grip on the key. Her hands were shaking, but she couldn't be afraid. She had to be strong. She could handle the power now. She slowly straightened her arm into the air.

"O…Open…"

Black veins crept down her arm, causing her intense pain as. She strained to complete the chant.

"Gate…of the Snake...Charmer…"

The key started to glow. The veins had now reached Yukino's face. She felt her head splitting apart and her body going numb. Nonetheless she sought to finish what she started.

"Ophiuc-"

Suddenly a hand grabbed Yukino's wrist. Her concentration broken, the veins receded and the key stopped glowing. She slumped over in exhaustion, a pair of arms catching her before she hit the ground.

"You must not use that key, Yukino."

Holding the girl was a beautiful woman with long black hair and dark eyes. In the moonlight Yukino could see the white scales that hugged the woman's body glistening brilliantly. Next to her - the person that had grabbed her wrist - was a dark-skinned young man with long white hair.

These were the twin fish Pisces, the second of Yukino's three golden keys. Mother and son, the spirits normally took the forms enormous white and black fish respectively, but on rare occasions they would appear before her in their humanoid forms.

The mother took the key from Yukino's hand and placed it back into her pouch. "Ophiuchus is not a being that can be easily controlled by a single wizard. Especially one so young."

Yukino dropped her head between her shoulders with a frown. "I know…but I still want to try. I need to get stronger."

"One does not simply get strength by forcing themselves. It takes physical as well as emotional growth to truly become strong."

"If you push yourself before you're ready you'll only end up dead." The black fish held out his hand and pulled Yukino to her feet. He didn't talk much, but when he did he was usually very blunt.

"Your time will come, little one." The White fish patted Yukino's head, showing a smile befitting of her title as a mother. "Don't rush."

Yukino nodded and the spirits disappeared. She returned home.

* * *

Yukino was awakened the next morning by the smell of freshly made food. When she looked to her clock, she saw that it was well past noon. She hopped out of bed in a hurry.

"Oh No! Chores!"

She quickly put on her clothes and rushed downstairs.

 _Why didn't mother and father wake me up?! They must have started without me! I hope they aren't mad!_

As soon as she entered the living area she was suddenly assaulted by a hail of confetti and the loud sound of poppers.

"Happy Birthday!"

Yukino nearly had a heart attack from the shock. Her parents were standing before her, smiling as wide as can be with poppers in their hands. Hanging above their heads was a small banner that read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YUKINO".

"What's going on?" Yukino asked.

"Don't tell me ya forgot about yer birthday." Her father said. "We spent all mornin' preparin'."

"But the morning chores-"

"Have been taken care of." Her mother smiled. "It wouldn't be a good birthday if you had to work now would it? Come along. Time to blow out your candles."

Yukino was forced into the kitchen by her energetic parents. On the small wooden table was a modestly sized cake complete with fourteen candles. After a somewhat off-key rendition of the birthday song, Yukino warily blew out her candles. It wasn't like she never celebrated her birthday since being adopted, but this year seemed different. Her parent's hadn't gone out of their way this much since Yukino's first birthday with them.

"Good job, sweetie. I'll get some plates and utensils."

Yukino sat at the table with her father while her mother rummaged through the cabinets. She couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

"Somethin' wrong?"

Yukino was snapped out of her thoughts by her father's somewhat innocent comment. She bowed her head in apology.

"I'm so sorry, Father. I slept in and left you and mother to do the chores on your own. Please forgive me."

The old man laughed. "Ain't nothin' to forgive, darlin'. You've been workin' hard. Doesn't hurt to sleep in every once in a while."

Yukino was confused by her father's jovial attitude. _Working hard? What does he mean?_

"Here you go." Yukino's mother placed three plates and three sets of utensils on the table. "Dig in." she shot her husband a glare. "Two is your limit, Mister. Remember this is **Yukino's** birthday."

"I know. I know. You don't gotta nag me."

Yukino giggled at her parent's banter and started to eat. The cake was delicious, but Yukino expected no less. Her adoptive mother was an excellent cook. When they finished eating Yukino's mother brought to the table a long white box wrapped with a gold bow.

"It ain't much, but I hope ya like it."

Spurned on by her father's words Yukino undid the ribbon and slowly opened the box. Inside was a brown leather pouch, as well as what appeared to be a blue rose.

"That there is called the 'Morning Star'." Her father explained. "Only about fifty or so grow a year. It's a really rare plant. Cost me a pretty penny. They say when you pick it it will never wilt. As for the pouch, we thought you could use a lil upgrade from that ratty one you been carryin around since you were a kid. Something nice and new to put your keys in."

"You didn't have to do this."

"Course I did. What kinda parent would I be if I couldn't give my girl a present for her birthday? Not a very good one." He chuckled.

"That's not all." Her mother added. "Open the pouch."

Curious, Yukino did what her mother asked and opened up her new key pouch. Inside was a folded piece of paper.

"What is this?"

"Open it and see."

With bright smiles, Yukino's parents watched as she opened the paper. The girl's eyes widened in disbelief. Inside her hands was a train ticket to the town of Magnolia.

"It took a little doin', but we managed to scrounge some money together and get you that ticket." Her father said. "Magnolia's a little far, but it's a good city with good people. What do you think?"

Yukino was still in shock. "I don't understand. Why would you do this?"

"Because you've been working so hard." Yukino's mother walked to her father's side. "We know that you go out at night and practice your magic."

Yukino's eyes widened.

"We may be gettin on in years be we ain't deaf yet." Her father laughed.

Yukino was still in shock. "But...you never said anything."

"We didn't want to disturb you. We didn't think it was right." Her mother replied.

"…I still don't understand."

"From the day we adopted you, you've done everything we've ever asked of you and more. You never whined, never cried, and you never complained. Even if we may not be related by blood, that doesn't change the fact that you are our little girl."

"You've done so much for yer ma and me." her father added. "It's past time we did somethin' for you. In Magnolia there's one of them magical guilds. I admit I've never been much for all of that hocus pocus, but I know the people in that there guild can help you get where you're goin."

"They can help you find your sister."

Yukino was speechless. All this time, her parents had been thinking of ways to help her find Sorano despite their little means. The realization made her tear up. She hugged both of her parents and began to cry.

"Mother. Father. Thank you so much." She squeezed their necks tight, tears streaming down her face as she sniffed.

"Whoa, girl ya gotta grip like a vice." Her father joked. "Guess all that practice has been payin' off."

"You're very welcome, Yukino." Her mother said.

* * *

A week later Yukino nervously stood on the station platform, the sun beginning to set as she anxiously awaited for the train to Hargeon to arrive.

"Don't be nervous, sweetie." Her mother said. "We'll stay with you until the train comes."

"Trains ain't that bad." Her father reassured. "Way faster to get around than a magic mobile, but nothin' beats a good ole fashioned horseback ride if ask me."

Yukino managed a weak smile at her father's joke, but this didn't help alleviate her fears much. It wasn't just riding the train she was worried about. For the first time since being adopted she would be alone. Her parents would not be with her to tell her everything was going to be ok. She had no idea what awaited her in Hargeon let alone Magnolia, and that was if she even made it that far.

She yelped when she heard the train whistle. The locomotive rolled to a stop in the small station, the sound of the air expelling from the brakes hurting Yukino's ears.

When the doors opened she saw a few people exit the train. Not as many as she expected coming from a big city, but still enough to make her want to turn around and go home.

 _No. I can't run away._ She thought to herself. _Mother and Father spent all they had to get me this ticket. I can't let them down. I have to be brave._

She faced her parents. "I-I'm getting on now."

Suddenly both of her parents hugged her tight, but what was more surprising was that they were crying. This shocked Yukino. They had been so composed until now.

"If we had it our way we'd never let you go." Her mother admitted. "You'd stay with us and grow up and never leave."

"But we know there's a big wide world out there for you to see for yerself." Her father added through his sobs. "There is so much out there for you to see an do, and we can't let ya miss out on that."

Yukino returned her parent's hug. "I am grateful for everything you've done for me. I couldn't have asked for better parents. I love you both."

"We love you too."

After one last squeeze the all let go and Yukino boarded the train.

"Let us know as soon as you arrive in Magnolia. We put the communication lacrima in your bag."

"I will."

"An don't be a stranger. Come an visit whenever you can. Ya always gotta home here."

"I know."

"One last thing. When you find that sister a yours, bring 'er back here. We'd love to meet her."

Yukino nodded. "I will. Goodbye, Mother. Father."

She waved to her parents one last time as the doors to the train closed. They watched as the train chugged out of the station.

"Will she be alright?"

Yukino's Father pulled her mother in close.

"Yukino was a strong girl long before we started raisin her. She'll be just fine."

* * *

Yukino sat still as she could in her seat as the train rolled along the tracks under the blanket of night. Slowly but surely her nervousness started to erode away, but she knew it would flare up again once the train stopped in Hargeon.

If she remembered correctly the train would stop for the night, before taking off for Magnolia the morning after. She was slightly uncomfotable about having to spend the night in an unfamiliar city, but she was given enough money by her parents to be able to stay at an inn in the good part of time...she hoped.

She opened her new pouch and counted her keys like always. Two silver. Three gold.

 _I'm going to do it._ She declared to herself. _I'm going to become a guild wizard!_

In the small pocket on the front of the pouch, Yukino found the folded piece of paper her Father had given her that morning before they left for the station. Written on it was the name of the guild in Magnolia she was going to join.

She unfolded the paper slowly, reading to herself the name of her future guild.

"Fairy Tail."

* * *

 **Finally a new update! I've been thinking somewhat carefully about how I want to proceed with this story. I thought about just jumping right into it, but I decided on doing a couple of character shorts. They won't be as long as this one (I hope), but I just wanted to acquaint you guys with some of the main characters we'll be following in this AU as well as the changes to the universe as a result of the prologue. Hopefully you like them.**

 **I'll probably do about 4 more of these before diving in to the main story head on.**

 **As always leave a comment/review letting me know what you think. thanks for reading!**


	3. 0-2: The Girl Who Would Rewrite Destiny

"Do you really have to go?"

A young girl with wavy blue hair asked this question with saddened eyes, firmly grasping the hand of the pink-haired boy in front of her. He offered her a smile, albeit a small one.

"Igneel's out there somewhere. I gotta find him." He said.

"Let me go with you! We can find him together!"

"I have to do this on my own." The boy insisted. "But I'll come visit. I promise."

"When?" The girl was fighting back her tears now.

The boy thought for a moment. "How about… in four years?"

"Four years?" The girl didn't seem to like this answer. "That's a long time."

"Igneel probably won't be easy to find so I'll need a lot of time, and besides I'll be training while I'm gone too so I'll be much stronger the next time you see me."

Accepting his reasoning, the girl reluctantly let go of his hand. "How do I know you're not lying? How do I know you'll really come back?"

The boy thought once again. He was then struck with a bolt of inspiration. "I know how!" he unwrapped the white-scaled scarf from around his neck and ripped off a piece with his bare hands. This shocked the girl.

He handed her the piece he ripped. "I'll come back for this. So take care of it for me."

The girl took the scarf and hugged it tight to her body.

"See you in four years, Levy."

The boy smiled wide and gave her a final goodbye before exiting the door of the guild hall.

* * *

The calm chirping of birds outside of her window brought Levy McGarden into the waking world. Her eyes focusing to the light, she was greeted by the sight of a blown out candle, as well as a stack of books.

"Morning already? I must have dozed off again."

She slowly sat up, stretching her back and arms against the back of her chair with a slight groan before going to the bathroom and getting ready for the day.

Coming down the stairs roughly an hour or so later, Levy entered the common area of the Fairy Hills dormitory. It was empty, but she did see dirty dishes piled in the sink.

"Everyone must have went to the guild hall already."

After washing the dishes Levy exited the dorm, locking the door behind her. The morning breeze blowing through her wavy blue locks, she proceeded down the hill and into the city of Magnolia.

Magnolia was a harbor town located on the beautiful waters of Lake Sciliora. While not the biggest city in the kingdom, it was large enough to house sixty-thousand of the Kingdom of Fiore's citizens quite comfortably. Though the beautiful architecture and and friendly people weren't all the city had to offer, for in the heart of it all was its most prized possession, the Fairy Tail guild.

Standing tall for nearly a century, Fairy Tail had been a beacon of hope for Magnolia back when the town was littered with famine and ruin. Over the years the once modest building had grown to considerable size, becoming one of the strongest – as well as most popular – guilds in the entire kingdom.

Levy entered the front doors of the guild from the main road. It was still quite early so not many people had arrived, but she knew that would change in just a couple of hours.

"Good morning, Levy. Did you sleep well?"

Levy was greeted from the bar by a girl with short, snow white hair wearing a light blue and white dress. Her smile was warm and infectious.

Levy yawned in response. "Good morning, Lisanna."

Lisanna Strauss was Fairy Tail's resident barmaid and assistant to the guild master. A wizard in her own right, she was a practitioner of Take Over magic. Take Over allowed one to assume the abilities of any being the caster wanted whether they living or dead. As far as Lisanna's was concerned, her power - known as Animal Soul - extended to animals.

"Another all-nighter?" Lisanna joked as Levy sat on the stool.

"Yeah. I was trying to finish translating this spell book I got a while back, but I'm not having any luck. The language it's written it is as complex as it is dead."

The barmaid giggled. "I'm sure you'll get it eventually. Coffee?"

"Please."

"Coming right up." Lisanna promptly began making the weary wizard's morning beverage. A few minutes later she returned with a fresh mug in hand. "Here you go. Cream and sugar?"

"No that's ok. This will wake me up quicker." Levy blew on the mug and took a quick sip. "Is the Master in?"

"He had a meeting with the council this morning. Something about paying for the damages in Oshibana. He should be back this afternoon."

"Oh right. Whose fault was that again?"

"Elfman's." Lisanna sighed. "I warned him not to get carried away, but he just doesn't listen to me."

Levy chuckled. "Well I'm sure he'd say it was the "manly" thing to do."

"I didn't know that being a man meant causing so much destruction."

Elfman was Lisanna's older brother. Like her he also practiced Take Over magic, but his was known as Beast Soul. This allowed him to possess the characteristics and abilities of various monsters across the land. Obsessed with "being a real man" his boisterous antics and tendency for roughhousing were usually cause for concern in the guild.

"Levy!" A voice called.

"I guess that's my cue." she finished her drink. "Thanks again for the coffee, Lisanna."

"Anytime. Have a good day."

"You too."

Levy left the bar and went off to meet the voice that called out to her. Her journey lead her to a table a few steps away from the bar. Sitting there were two young men.

One had spiked brown hair hidden beneath a very tall hat that matched his brown trench coat, and the other had black hair with a cowlick that resembled a seed pod, as well as what appeared to belts crossing over his chest. They were known as Jet and Droy respectively. Together they along with Levy made up Shadow Gear, one of many smaller teams within the Fairy Tail guild.

"You're here early." Droy noted.

"We were waiting for you outside of Fairy Hills but you never came out. When we tried to look for you the old lady shooed us away." Jet added.

"You know guys aren't allowed near the dormitory." Levy reminded.

"We were worried. You said you haven't been getting much sleep lately." Droy said.

"I was more worried." Jet interjected. "I was the one who decided to go wait for you."

"What are you talking about, you jerk?! I was more worried!" Droy argued.

"No! I was!"

"Guys…"

The boys ignored Levy.

"You wanna go right now?"

"Bring it."

"Guys."

Jet and Droy pressed their foreheads together, each daring the other to throw the first punch. Levy sighed.

 _ **SOLID SCRIPT: WATER**_

With a wave of her hand, the word WATER appeared over the heads of the hot-headed young men. The liquid dumped onto Jet and Droy's heads, effectively stopping their argument.

"What was that for?" Jet demanded.

"Yeah. We could have drowned."

Levy rolled her eyes. "Hopefully that cooled you two hot heads down. Come on, let's look for a job."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Jet and Droy followed their leader to the request board.

Levy's magic of choice was known as Solid Script. A form of Letter Magic, Solid Script allowed it's wielder to create anything they wanted by simply writing the words in air. In Levy's case the words she wrote took on the properties of the substance. For example, if she wrote the word Metal, the letters would be made of metal. Due to Levy's love for languages this was the perfect magic for her.

The trio looked over the jobs posted on the request board. They had been somewhat scarce lately. Most of the high paying jobs had already been taken, or were upstairs for the S-Class wizards to take.

"What about this one?" Jet pointed to a paper on the board. It detailed hunting a monster in the East Forest.

"Sounds a little too dangerous." Droy voiced.

"Yeah. You're probably right."

"Actually, guys. I don't-"

"Oh this one is good!" Droy unwittingly ignored Levy and pulled down a job. He looked over it with Jet. It entailed escorting a wealthy debutante to the port city of Hargeon.

"Look at all those zeros." Jet marveled with widened eyes. "What do you think, Levy? Wanna do this one?"

The two practically forced the paper into her face. With a small smile Levy accepted.

"Sure. Let's do it."

Shadow Gear was a team that didn't get involved in many combat oriented jobs. This was mostly by design. The three of them were not the strongest members of the guild, so Levy thought it best they take jobs that relied on brains rather than brawn.

Even though they had made this rule as a unit, Levy couldn't help the urge to break routine every once in a while. Though Jet and Droy wouldn't hear of it.

To them she was a flower that needed to be protected and while they respected her as a wizard, they would sooner die than let actual harm come to her. She appreciated the gesture, but it was still frustrating.

After presenting the job to Lisanna, the group set off.

* * *

Shadow Gear stood in awe before a massive mansion in the countryside. The land it stood on stretched for miles, rivaling even Magnolia in just how expansive it was. It was also surrounded by lush green fields, a beautiful garden, and lots of animals.

"I knew these people were rich, but not **this** rich." Jet said. Droy nodded in agreement.

"This land belongs to the Heartfilia Konzern." Levy explained. "They're a huge company that has a hand in pretty much every business in the kingdom in one form or another."

"Whoa." Jet and Droy said unison.

Shadow Gear walked the smooth dirt path to the mansion proper. They were greeted at the front gates by a short elderly woman.

"Welcome to the Heartfilia Estate. My name is Spetto, a maid here at the grounds." she introduced. "You must be the wizards from the Fairy Tail guild."

"We are." Levy answered. "My name is Levy McGarden, and these are my friends Jet and Droy."

"A pleasure to meet you all. If you'll please follow me, I'll escort you to the Master's study."

"We will. Thank you."

Shadow Gear followed after the maid and entered the mansion. It was even more magnificent on the outside than it was on the inside. Elegant pictures on the walls, beautifully crafted statues, and spotless floors. They saw servants diligently working. Cleaning the house from top to bottom and cooking meals for the day.

"Man, that smells good." Droy said as the aromas from the kitchen wafted into his nose.

"I bet it tastes even better." Jet added.

The group ascended a long rack of stairs to the second level of the mansion. They turned into the west wing of the house, passing more pictures along the way.

Levy suddenly stopped in front of portrait of a woman wearing a stunning red dress. Her beautiful blonde hair seemed to radiate from the portrait, and her smile was filled with warmth and kindness.

"That is Miss Layla Heartfilia." Spetto said. "She and Master Jude both built the Heartfilia Konzern from the ground up with their bare hands. It was hard, but eventually they managed to make the company a name known throughout the entire kingdom."

Despite her smile Levy could hear the sadness in Spetto's voice.

"…What happened to her?" she was almost too afraid to ask.

"Miss Layla…died seven years ago. Magical Deficiency Disease."

"She was a wizard?"

Spetto nodded. "Miss Layla was a Celestial Wizard, and a very good one at that. She even possessed three of the twelve zodiac keys."

Levy's eyes began to widen. She had read about Celestial Magic in many books and each one spoke at length about how powerful the Zodiac keys were. To be in possession of one was something to marvel at, but three of them at once was simply astonishing.

The group's journey finally ended when Spetto stopped at large door at the end of the hall. She opened the door, revealing a somewhat simple study with paintings on the wall and a desk in front of a rather large window.

Seated at the desk was a rather imposing looking man with clean cut blonde hair and bushy mustache. He was going over what appeared to be financial documents.

"Master Jude, the Fairy Tail wizards have arrived."

He briefly looked up from his papers. "Thank you, Spetto. Please tell Lucy to get ready."

"As you wish." Spetto bowed and left the study, closing the door behind Shadow Gear.

"Hello, Sir. We're Shadow Gear and we've come to accept the-"

"Is this the best your guild could do?"

Levy was taken aback by his sudden question. "I-I'm sorry?"

Jude took off his glasses a finally took a good look at the wizards before him. His gaze was an intimidating one.

"I'd heard Fairy tail was filled with strong wizards, that's why I contracted them, but looking at the three of you makes me feel that I was sorely mistaken. You look like you could barely handle a forest Vulcan."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jet demanded.

"You tryna pick a fight?" Droy challenged.

"Calm down, guys." Levy said. "I apologize if you think we deceived you, but rest assured my friends and I can handle the job. Your daughter is safe with us."

"She better be." Jude put his glasses back on and resumed looking over his papers. "You will leave within the hour. Spetto and the others will provide you with anything you may need to get the job. We've already secured an inn downtown. You are to wait there with her until I arrive in the morning, upon which you will receive your payment."

Levy nodded. "Understood. Thank you for trusting us, sir."

"Yes I am trusting you. If anything happens to my daughter I will buy and sell your guild faster than you can blink, and I will make it my mission to see that none of you finds work again."

The threat sent a chill down the spines of Shadow Gear.

"Y-yes, sir."

* * *

Some few minutes after their conversation with Jude Shadow Gear waited for their "cargo" in front a carriage outside of the mansion . The sun was beginning to set, which meant that they wouldn't reach Hargeon until the middle of the night.

"Do you really think he has enough money to buy the guild?" Droy asked about Jude.

"Probably." Jet answered. "I don't want to find out though."

"Yeah me either."

"Don't worry, guys." Levy said. "It's just an escort job, right? It shouldn't be that hard."

The mansion doors opened. Lead by Spetto, a young woman with long blonde hair and fair skin approached the group. She was the spitting image of the portrait of Layla Heartfilia.

"I'm sorry for the wait. I had to gather some more things." The girl bowed apologetically. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Levy returned. "I'm Levy and these two are Jet and Droy. We'll be escorting you to Hargeon. Say hi, you two."

Jet and Droy were at a loss for words. Utterly stunned by Lucy's beauty – more specifically her chest – they were both elbowed back into reality by an irritated Levy.

"Guys."

"S-sorry." They apologized. "Nice to meet you."

The group entered the carriage and were off to Hargeon.

"I hope my dad didn't scare you guys too much." Lucy said. "He can be a little overprotective at times."

"It's no worry." Levy said with an uneasy smile. "He didn't scare us at all."

Lucy knew the girl before her was lying, but she pressed on. "You're Fairy Tail wizards right? Spetto told me when you arrived."

When the trio nodded Lucy's eyes lit up.

"That is awesome!" she exclaimed. "Sorry for gushing, but I'm kind of a huge fan of your guild."

"Really?" Levy questioned.

"Yeah!" Lucy reached into her bag and pulled out a copy of Sorcerer Weekly – a publication detailing everything happening in the world of wizards across the continent. On the cover was a picture of Fairy Tail's resident gravure model, Jenny Realight. "I've been following you guys ever since I was a little girl. Dad always gets upset though, he's not the biggest fan of wizards."

Shadow Gear was surprised at just how much Lucy's demeanor changed when she talked about Fairy Tail. She seemed so proper and elegant before, but the way she explained her love for the guild painted her in a completely different light.

"If you don't mind me asking what kind of magic do you guys use?"

"My magic is High Speed." Jet boasted. "It lets me move really fast."

Lucy giggled. "I kinda guessed that from the name."

Jet sulked. Droy took this opportunity to one up his friend and impress Lucy. He reached into one of the pouches of the belts on his chest and pulled out a single seed.

"My magic is called Plant." The seed in his hand began to glow. It split opened and out sprouted a hand made of vines. "I can pretty much make these special seeds sprout whatever plant I want." The hand waved to Lucy.

"Wow." she gasped.

Droy flashed Jet a cocky a grin. He had seemingly won their little competition.

Lucy turned to Levy. "What's your magic, Levy?"

Levy opened her hands.

 _ **SOLID SCRIPT: ICE**_

In her palms appeared the word made of solid ice.

"I use Solid Script magic." she explained. "I can basically make anything based on the word I use to write it. It's not the most dynamic magic but-"

"That's amazing!"

Lucy's exclamation caught Shadow Gear off-guard. She touched the sculpture in Levy's hands. It was cold just like its namesake.

"You must be really smart if you're able to master a magic like this."

Levy blushed. "I'm wouldn't say I'm a master. There's still a lot I have to learn."

"What else can you make?"

Jet and Droy accepted their defeat as they watched Levy and Lucy talk. They had once again been upstaged by their leader.

The comfortable ride came to an abrupt end when the carriage suddenly stopped.

"Why did we stop?" Lucy asked. "Are we in Hargeon already?"

"I don't know. I don't think so."

Levy looked to Jet and Droy, they were peeking out of the screen behind the carriage driver. From the looks on their faces there was trouble ahead.

"Guys?"

Jet motioned for her to come to their side. Levy peeked through the screen, in front of the carriage were a group of bandits.

"Let's see what's going on." Levy suggested.

"Right." The boys agreed.

Shadow Gear exited the carriage.

"Levy?" Lucy called.

"Don't worry." She smiled. "We'll handle this."

As Shadow Gear approached the brigands Levy surveyed the nearby trees that dotted the path, she could see more men hiding behind them, each one carrying either a bladed weapon or a magical staff. Judging by the group's numbers it would be risky to try and face them all head on, especially with a civilian in the carriage. They would have to approach this civilly.

They stood face to face with a rather large man with a scar over his nose and an eyepatch over his left eye. This was no doubt the bandit group's leader.

"What do we have here?" he smirked. "You guys own this nice carriage?"

Levy nodded. "We're on our way to Hargeon."

"Well like I was explaining to your driver a little earlier, this area belongs to the Silver Falcon gang. We can't let ya pass for free. Gotta pay a toll."

"Why you-" Droy started to move, but Levy stopped him.

"That's fine. It's our fault for trespassing." She smiled and reached into her satchel. "How much is the toll?"

"Well normally we charge a modest fee of fifty-thousand jewel." the man replied.

"Fifty-thousand?" Droy whispered. "How is that 'modest'?"

"This guy is full of it." Jet sniped. "But I shouldn't expect anything less from a bandit."

"I'm afraid we don't have that much." Levy replied with an apologetic smile. "Could we somehow get a discount?"

"You're actually in luck." The bandit leader said. "I'm in a really good mood today, so instead of paying with money we'll take...your carriage as payment."

"Our carriage? Why would you want that old thing?"

"The emblem on the front is the Heartfilia Konzern's right? That alone will fetch us a pretty penny when we flip it on the market."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that."

Levy could feel the tension rise in the air. She wanted to avoid fighting at all costs, but she could tell by the smirk on the bandits that that was the only option left.

The brigand leader shrugged his shoulders. "Well I tried to do this peacefully. Get 'em, boys."

"Jet!"

At Levy's call Jet rushed into the forest and took out the bandits hiding in the trees.

"Droy!"

Droy reached into his belt pouches and threw seeds at the brigands charging towards them.

 _ **KNUCKLE PLANT**_

From the seeds sprouted numerous fists made of vines that knocked out multiple bandits.

"Dammit! They're wizards! Take them out! Leave the girl to me."

While Jet and Droy took care of the mobs, Levy was stuck facing the leader on her own. She knew the logical thing would be to take Lucy and make a run for it, but she couldn't leave Jet and Droy behind. Her knees shaking, she chose to stand her ground and face her much larger foe.

"You really think you're up for this, little girl?" the leader taunted. "I can practically smell your fear from here."

"That might just be your body odor." Levy's attempt at a joke only succeeded in angering her foe. _Why did I say that? Quips were always **his** thing._

"You asked for it!"

When the man drew closer, Levy raised her arm.

 _ **SOLID SCRPIT: HOLE**_

With the swipe of her hand a small hole appeared in the leader's path. He stepped right in, his foot getting stuck.

"What the hell?"

As he tried to free himself Levy readied another spell.

 _ **SOLID SCRIPT: FIRE**_

A torrent of blue flames appeared and raced to the bandit leader. Within seconds he was engulfed.

 _Hopefully that did the trick._

When the flames dispersed Levy was shocked to see that not only was the bandit leader gone, but the hole he stepped had somehow gotten bigger.

 _"_ What happened to- _"_

 _"_ Behind you! _"_

Lucy's sudden shout forced Levy to turn around and come face to face with the bandit leader.

"Surprise!"

 _How did he get behind me?! Did he travel underground somehow?_

"You aren't the only one with tricks up their sleeves." The bandit pulled back his fist.

 _ **SOLID SCRIPT: WALL**_

Levy created a wall of dirt and rock between herself and the enemy. The massive bandit's fist crashed through the structure, the impact sent Levy rolling in the dirt.

"Levy!" Jet and Droy shouted. They tried to help her, but they were blocked by their own opponents.

The bandit leader rushed Levy with a full head of steam and an evil grin on his chapped lips. Levy didn't have time to evade. She braced herself for impact when suddenly a figure just as big as her opponent collided with the bandit, knocking him into the ground with loud crash.

Speechless at what just happened Levy looked up to her savior. At first she thought it was Jet and Droy that had come to her rescue, but that notion was quickly thrown away when she realized that she was saved by a humanoid cow wielding a giant axe.

"What in the world is-"

"Levy!"

Levy turned her head and saw Lucy running to her side. The debutante helped her to her feet and checked her over. "You're not hurt are you?"

"Lucy? What's going on? What is that thing?" she pointed to the cow-man.

"That's Taurus. He's one of my celestial spirits."

Levy's eyes went wide with disbelief. "That's a celestial spirit?! Wait you're a celestial wizard?!"

"I was going to tell you in the carriage, but we kinda got interrupted."

"It's ru~de to hit a lady, pal." Taurus tightened the grip on his axe. "Looks I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson in manners."

"Bring it. You overgrown heifer." The bandit taunted. "I was in the mood for steak tonight."

"He's a bit of a pervert, but Taurus is one of the strongest spirits I have a contract with." Lucy revealed. "He'll take care of that guy in no time. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm ok."

Levy watched in awe as and the bandit leader battled fiercely in front of her and Lucy. Despite the size, Taurus swung the axe around like it weighed next to nothing. Within seconds he had the advantage over his foe just as Lucy predicted. However the tables turned when the bandit suddenly sunk underground.

"Where did he go?!" Taurus shouted.

So he is able to travel underground! Levy thought.

She saw a trail of distressed dirt speeds towards her and Lucy. She pushed Lucy out it's path just as the bandit sprang from the dirt.

"Levy!" Lucy called.

The bandit grabbed the petite wizard by the collar of her dress and hoisted her into the air. Taurus charged, but he wouldn't make it in time before the brigand did something to her.

"Say goodnight!"

His fist raced forward. That's when Levy's eyes started to glow red and she placed her hand on the forearm of the arm that grabbed her.

 _ **STOP**_

The bandit leader's fist stopped an inch away from Levy's face.

"W-what's…this? I can't move." He saw what appeared to be ancient markings on his arm. "What the hell did you do to?!" He struggled to move his body, but he was completely frozen in place.

 _ **RELEASE**_

More markings appeared and the bandit let go of Levy.

Her eyes returned to normal and the bandit regained his senses.

"What the hell was that?!" he demanded.

"Moo~!"

He prepared to strike once more when he heard Taurus' shout behind him. He turned around just in time to see Taurus swinging his axe. The side slammed into his abdomen like a bat, sending the bandit flying high into the sky and back down with a crash. He was defeated.

"You did it, Taurus!" Lucy cheered. "Great job!"

"How about you thank me with a smoo~ch?" the bull spirit puckered his lips and inched closer to his master. Lucy recoiled.

"Not on your life." She held up Taurus' key and it started to glow, sending him back to the spirit world.

"Levy!" Jet and Droy ran over to the girls, all of the bandits had been defeated.

"Are you ok?!" Jet panicked.

"Did that guy hurt you?!" Droy asked hurriedly. The two began fighting for position.

"Get out of my way, you idiot!"

"I was here first, jerk!"

"Guys, I'm fine." Levy assured, calming them both. "What about you?"

Both Jet and Droy puffed out their chests in triumph.

"Those guys didn't stand a chance." Jet boasted.

"Yeah. They made a big mistake messing with Shadow Gear." Droy added.

Levy giggled at their attempts to be tough. "They'll think twice before messing with us again."

"How did you beat the leader?" Jet asked.

"We would have helped you, but we were stuck fighting the grunts." Droy said.

"You guys should have seen it!" Lucy exclaimed. "Levy-"

"It was all Lucy." The scribe interrupted. "She's a celestial wizard. If it wasn't for her spirit I would have been in serious trouble."

Jet and Droy looked to the blonde in amazement.

"Whoa. I didn't know you were a wizard."

"Thanks for the assist."

"What? But I didn't-"

"You don't have to be modest." Levy smiled.

"O-ok." Lucy replied, her voice racked with confusion.

"We should head back to the carriage and head to Hargeon. There could be more bandits if we stick around her to long."

"Right." The others agreed.

* * *

The room at the inn was as luxurious as one would expect from the caliber of guest that had paid for it. Two king size beds, a full kitchen, and a bathroom big enough to fit at least three people comfortably.

The moon was shining high in the night sky, Jet and Droy slept on the floor while Levy rested in one of the beds. Lucy however was staring out into the starry sky above with her keys in hand. It was the first time she ever used them outside of her own home training. It was a little nerve wracking, but at the same time she felt excited. It felt good to help people. Hearing a ruffling of sheets, Lucy turned around to see Levy rising from bed with a yawn.

"Hello."

"Hi." Levy stretched her arms overhead. "Bad dream?"

Lucy shook her head. "I couldn't sleep. Guess I'm still a little restless after what happened earlier. I've never used my spirits in an actual battle before."

"Well for what it's worth it didn't seem like it. You seemed to handle it well."

"Thank you."

"I wanted to ask before, but Taurus is a Zodiac spirit, right?"

Lucy nodded. "Yes. I found his key in a shop on one of my Dad's business trips. I bought him on the spot."

"How many keys do you have in all?"

"Including Taurus? Eight. Three gold and five silver."

Levy was impressed. "That's a lot."

Lucy chuckled. "You could say I'm a bit of a collector."

"Did you buy all of them?"

"I bought all of the silver keys and Taurus, yes. My other two gold keys…were left to me by my mother after she passed away."

"Oh." Levy bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up a bad memory."

"No. No. It's fine. Really." Lucy waved off. "It's my fault for bringing down the room."

"Have you ever thought of joining a guild?"

Lucy smiled ruefully. "There was a time when i did. In all honesty I wanted to join Fairy Tail...but I can't."

"Why not?"

Lucy's refusal was baffling to say the least. Levy saw firsthand that the debutante was a fairly skilled wizard, especially if she managed to gather three of the twelve zodiac keys. She even had very keen knowledge of the guilds in the kingdom and how they worked.

"It's my dad." Lucy admitted. "Ever since mom died he's been doing his best to keep everything together. He works day and night and rarely takes any breaks. I can't tell you how many times I've seen him sleeping at his desk in the middle of the night. As much as I might want to be a full-time wizard, I have to watch over him. Without me around to force him to take breaks, he's probably work himself to death."

Levy was slightly saddened by Lucy's explanation. She had no doubt that she would like being apart of Fairy tail, but she understood her decision. "I understand."

"Thank you. I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Why did you tell Jet and Droy that I stopped the bandit? I mean if you didn't do what you did Taurus might not have got to him in time. Why not take the credit?"

Levy fell silent for a moment. "…the magic I used on that bandit isn't one that I really like to use that much. To be honest it kind of scares me when i do."

Lucy could see the look of concern on Levy's face. "Is it that bad?"

Levy nodded. "It's an eye magic called 'Dark Ecriture'. A strong wizard in our guild taught it to me. I was tired of holding my friends back, so I wanted to try and get stronger. When I use it I can cause people pain or make them do what I want with a simple word. Sort of like setting a rule they have to follow."

"That **is** scary."

Levy tightly clutched her knees to her body. "Yeah. The first time I used it...I almost killed someone."

"Do Jet and Droy know?"

Levy shook her head. "Including the Master, only a handful of people in the guild know I can do it. If those found out they might not want to be around me anymore. So I choose to keep it a secret and only use it when I have to."

"Oh." That was all Lucy could say in response. She could tell Levy was frightened just talking about it the magic, and for good reason. That kind of power would be terrifying in the wrong hands. "Are you sure it's ok sharing a secret like that with me?"

Levy's smile slowly returned and she nodded. "You're a good person so I think I can trust you with that knowledge."

The debutante mirrored the scribe's smile. "You're right. Your secret is safe with me."

"I knew I could count on you."

The pair shared a laugh and Levy saw something poking from out of Lucy's bag. When the moon shined on it she saw that it was the corner of a book.

"You read?"

"Of course I do. I'll have you know I'm not just some airheaded rich girl." Lucy pulled out the book. "I only just found this in our family library yesterday. It's Kemu Zaleon's first ever book."

Levy's eyes widened. "You read Kemu Zaleon?!"

"Yeah. I love his work."

"Me too! Do you mind if I take a look at it?"

"Sure." Lucy handed the book over and Levy carefully examined it. It was in near perfect condition. One would be hard pressed to believe that it was over half a century old.

"This book is extremely rare." Levy marveled as she rubbed her fingers over the slightly worn pages inside. "I'm surprised you have a copy."

"I was too when I saw it. Apparently my dad tracked it down years ago because my mom wanted to read it. At least that's what Spetto told me."

"He must have really loved her."

Lucy smiled sadly. "He did. They both used to read his books to me before I went to bed." She looked back out to the stars. "Kemu Zaleon used to be a wizard as well."

"I know." Levy nodded. "They say that all of his books are tales based on his times as a travelling across the continent."

"I wanted to be like that. I wanted to travel around the country and write books about my adventures that people can enjoy reading, just like Zaleon did. To be honest I've already started writing a book, but it's not very good. There is only so much I can write about from the comfort of a stuffy old mansion."

Levy sat next to Lucy and gave the book back. "At least you have a goal. I don't really know what I want to do. I love to read, but I don't know if I could devote enough time to write a book on my own. If it's ok, I'd be glad to read over your novel and give you tips."

"I'd like that. It's always nice to have a second opinion." Lucy smiled and held out her hand to Levy. "In exchange you can tell me about your adventures in the guild and I could write about them. I could be your biographer. Deal?"

Levy shook her new friend's hand with a smile of her own.

"Deal."

* * *

After saying their farewells to Lucy and her father the next morning, Shadow Gear took the first train back to Magnolia. After splitting the reward money three ways - as they always did - the group wandered into town.

"That went better than I thought it was going to." Jet said, stretching his arms overhead.

"Yeah." Droy agreed. "I thought the old guy was going tear us a new one when he heard about the bandit attack. I've never seen Celestial spirit magic before."

"That bull spirit was weird, but pretty awesome too."

While the boys talked Levy thought to herself. She looked at the clock before she exited the station. Judging by the guild was most likely open now. She could head there and report on the success of the job to Lisanna, but she felt there something else she had to do first.

"It's been a couple of days. Maybe I should head **there** instead. I think it's my turn to clean anyway." She muttered to herself.

"You say something, Levy?"

She turned to Jet and Droy. Both were looking at her with concern.

"Something up?" Droy asked.

"We were going to head to the guild to report on the job." Jet said. "You coming?"

"You guys go on ahead." Levy smiled. "I'll catch up."

"You sure?" Droy asked.

Levy nodded. "There's something I have to take care of first."

"We can go with you." Jet offered.

"It's fine. This is something I can handle on my own." She started to push them down the path to the guild. "Seriously, you guys, go. I'll see you later."

After a moment of contemplation Jet and Droy accepted Levy's proposal and headed for the guild. When they were gone she proceeded to the outskirts of town.

Following a barely visible path on the side of the main road outside of town, Levy ventured through a small thicket and came across a field surrounded by trees and a couple of small rock formations. In the middle of this tranquil plain was a modest sized house made of wood and stone.

Walking the somewhat crude steps to the hill the house sat on, Levy used the key in her satchel to open the door. The hinges creaked and bits of dust fell from the doorway and onto her head. She quickly brushed them off.

The interior of the home was relatively small, but it was kept as neatly as it could with all of the things inside it. A hammock suspended over homemade workout equipment, a small pink bed that looked like it belonged to a cat or some other animal on the floor, a short table that was no doubt used to eat on, and various other amenities.

Thanks to Levy – with aid every now and again from Lisanna – this house was usually well maintained, but that didn't stop it from getting dusty, or from animals in the surrounding forest to run amok. Thankfully Levy only had to worry about the former today and not the latter.

She reached for the broom that set against the wall and used her magic to create an apron and mask. She could tell that she was going to be here for a while.

"Oh I almost forgot!"

Levy rushed outside and to a post covered in moss further down the hill. She wiped away some of the moss, revealing a sign that said "Natsu & Carla's House." A warming smile tugged at Levy's lips.

"Come home soon."

* * *

 **Introduction number two is Levy! Explained more of the world's changes in this chapter. For example, Jude isn't a dick (at least not to his house staff and daughter) and Lucy doesn't join Fairy Tail! (At least not yet, but who knows? I do, but that could always change later depending on my mood.) Lisanna is also the bar maid in place of Mirajane, and Jenny is the guild centerfold.**

 **Those of you who followed "Shifting Exceed" will remember that I said I was going to keep Natsu and Carla as a duo when I wrote this story. As for where they are, you're just going to have to wait and see.**

 **As always leave a comment/review letting me know what you think. Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. 0-3: Cold Comfort

Isvan is a cold land. Constantly pounded by harsh snow and even harsher winds, its intense climate was only rivaled by the hellish summers of the country of Sin. However, Isvan still housed some of the hardiest of Earthland's inhabitants.

One such was a very powerful wizard located in the far north named Ur Milkovich.

A woman in her late thirties, Ur was a private person, choosing to live in a modest cottage located in one of the country's densest snow covered fields to keep strangers away. Most people wondered how she survived in such a place, but that became all too clear once they discovered what type of magic she practiced.

It is known as "Ice Make" magic. As the name stated Ur's magic allowed her to make whatever she imagined out of ice. From beautiful flowers, to fierce beasts Ur was truly a master of her craft…but that was a long time ago.

Nowadays she sits alone, thinking of what could have been if she had just been a little bit stronger.

Listlessly watching the snow falling outside of her window just as she always did, she ignored a hollow knock that echoed at her door.

There was another tap. She ignored that one as well.

"I know you're in there, Master. I'm not leaving until you let me in."

Ur sighed. If the person bothering her was who she thought it was, then he really would stand out there all day.

Gingerly, she rose from her seat and walked to the door. When she opened it there was a young man with spiked, pale-blue hair smiling at her from the other side.

"Good to see you're doing well." he said.

The woman sighed. "The hell are you doing here, Lyon?"

"By your less than welcome greeting I'm guessing you didn't receive my letter."

"I got it. Just didn't read it." Ur walked away. "Well since you're here now you might as well come in."

"Thank you. I will." The young man wiped his shoes on the mat and entered the cottage, taking off his coat along the way.

Lyon Vastia was the boy's full name. He was one of three pupils that Ur passed on her knowledge of Ice Make magic to, but that was also years ago. She had long since stopped being his teacher.

"I didn't prepare tea or anything like that, but I think there might a beer or two lying around here somewhere." Ur sat back down at the table, Lyon taking the seat across from her.

"That's fine. I won't be staying long."

"Hm. What brings you all the way out here? I thought you had your hands full these days with that guild of yours. They kick you out already?"

Lyon grinned. "No I'm still a member of Fairy Tail. I came here to check on you. It's been a while since my last visit. How are you doing?"

"I'm still alive. So I guess that's something."

"Have you been getting enough sleep? I can see the bags under your eyes."

"I sleep when I can. Doesn't mean it's every day. Also, it's rude to point that out on a lady."

"Master…"

"I told you to stop calling me that. I told you we're equals now. Just call me Ur."

"You know I can't do that." Lyon refused.

Ur sighed and scratched the back of her head. "You can be such a pain. You know that?"

Lyon chuckled. "So I've been told."

* * *

Lyon trailed behind his master as they made their through the marketplace of the nearby village.

Ur suggested that since her ex-pupil came all this way to see her, he might as well make himself useful and help her with some of her errands. Lyon didn't mind, but he wondered just why a single woman with no significant other would have so many bags full of fruits and vegetables.

"You keep lagging behind and I'll leave you here."

"Coming!" Lyon jogged to catch up to his former master. She was stopped in front of a meat stand.

"What do you gotta taste for?"

Lyon was confused by the question. "Excuse me?"

"What kind of meat do you want for dinner?" she asked with more force.

"Wait. You're going to cook?"

"Gotta problem with that?" she glared.

"N-no, ma'am! I'm just surprised. You haven't cooked for me in years."

"I was just in the mood today. Nothing special about it. So what do you want? I don't have all day."

Lyon grinned. "If you insist. I'll take a steak."

* * *

Lyon watched diligently as his master cooked their dinner. Judging from how slim her back and arms looked, she hadn't been eating much lately. She probably used him as an excuse to cook for herself more than anything.

"How is Magnolia?" Ur asked as she chopped vegetables. "I imagine it's much nicer than here."

"The weather is much nicer, but Isvan has its charms as well."

"When you find out what those are be sure to let me know."

"I will." Lyon chuckled. "You should visit Magnolia sometime. Leaving here might do you so good."

"No deal. I've dug myself a nice little hole here, and I don't plan on getting out anytime soon."

"I see." There was a brief silence between them before Lyon spoke again. "Master, have you heard anything from Ultear?"

Ur briefly stopped what she was doing. "Haven't seen her since the day she left. You know that."

"I just thought-"

"Thought what? That we patched things up? Sorry to disappoint you, but we still haven't."

"Right...I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. At the very least I know she's still alive out there somewhere. That's good enough for me. Food's almost ready. Go wash up."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Lyon traveled to the bathroom located in the left half of the house. When he finished washing his hands and stepped out of the bathroom, he noticed a door at the end of the hall that was slightly ajar. Curious, Lyon entered.

The first things he saw were a single bed with a dresser next to it and a standing mirror across from that. Lyon was instantly hit by a wave of nostalgia.

This room used to belong to him and another one of Ur's students. When he closed his eyes he could remember how cramped the bed would be with the two sharing it, but they made the best out of what they had. The four of them always did.

"Lyon, what are you doing?! Food's ready!"

Lyon snapped out of his reverie at his master's call. "Coming!"

"What were you doing? Sleeping on the toilet?"

"Sorry. I guess I got a little distracted while washing my hands." Lyon joked as he sat down at the table.

"I worry about you sometimes, kid. Anyway let's eat before this gets cold."

"Yes, Ma'am."

The food was a marvel to behold. The steak glistened in the light with just the right amount of juice, and the vegetables smelled as fresh as could be. Lyon still marveled at just how such ripe vegetables could be grown in such harsh conditions. Just another reason not to underestimate the people of Isvan. He happily began to eat.

"How is it?" Ur asked. "Good?"

"Yeth."

"Don't talk with your mouthful."

Lyon swallowed. "Sorry. I meant yes. It's very good."

For a moment Lyon could have sworn he saw his master smile.

"Make sure you eat all of it. I didn't slave over a hot stove for nothing."

Lyon nodded in acceptance.

"…After the wind dies down we'll go outside and see him."

Lyon looked up from his plate. He could see the trepidation in Ur's eyes as she ate. He had almost forgot why he visited her in the first place. He swallowed and answered her.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

"You bring the matches?"

"Yes."

Lyon reached into his coat pocket and handed Ur a book of matches. She struck one, using it to light the candle in her hand before putting it out and throwing it to the side. She then set the candle in front of an ice cross stuck in the ground.

On the cross read: "Gray Fullbuster"

"How old would he have been today?" Ur asked.

"I was roughly a year older than him…so 17." Lyon answered.

"You kids sure grow up fast. I wonder how different things would have been if he were still here. Maybe he would joined a guild as well."

"Maybe."

A long silence set in between them.

A wry smile pulled at Ur's lips. "Do you think he hates me for what happened?"

Lyon turned to her. "Master…"

"If I had just been a little bit stronger, a little faster he's still be here." Tears started to form in her eyes. "I was supposed to protect you kids. I was your guardian as well as your teacher, but because of my weakness that monster...that monster took Gray away and my own daughter hates me. Perhaps she was right. I'm a pathetic excuse for a wizard and a mother. I couldn't even protect one of my precious children."

Lyon reached to her, but before he could make contact she fell to her knees and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Gray." she apologized. "Forgive me. Please forgive me."

Lyon could only watch as Ur sobbed before Gray's grave. He wanted to say something to ease her pain. He wanted to tell her that what happened wasn't her fault, but words failed him. So he stood in silence, his master's tears creating stains in the pure white snow.

* * *

Ur rolled over in her bed, her tear stained eyes still visible to Lyon in the light emanating from outside of her door. He had brought her home not long after the sun went down. She literally cried herself to sleep. It had been years since he had seen her like this. Usually when they visited the grave she would say a couple of words and head back inside as if nothing happened, but this was the first time she had broken down completely.

Her emotions had finally boiled over and Lyon didn't know what to do. He slowly closed the door to her room and went outside once more to Gray's grave. As he stared at the cross he remembered Gray's final moments; the smile on his face when he told him to look after Ur and Ultear. He clenched his fist in anger.

"You idiot." he said. "Do you know how much grief you put Master Ur through? We were supposed to get stronger together, but you just had to go and use that spell! You just couldn't handle that I was better than you so you took the cowards way out! You...you should have let me do it instead!"

Lyon wiped tears from the corner of his eyes.

"You just had to be a hero. Well I'll have you know I've gotten much stronger over the years. I'm not going to lose to you or anyone else again." He grinned. "So you just keep watching me, alright? I'll show you just how much I've changed."

With that Lyon headed back to his master's house. Once he was inside, a lone figure appeared out of the woods.

Draped in a hooded cloak that hid their appearance from anyone that would pass by, the mysterious form approached Gray's grave. They cupped their hands and a purple magic circle appeared. From the circle appeared a flower sculpted from clear purple ice. They placed the creation next to the now burnt out candle that Ur had left.

"Just wait a little longer." They said. "I promise I will save you."

The figure then disappeared into the night from whence it came, the ice flower glistening in the moonlight.

* * *

 **Newest Character spot is up! Only 2 more to go. I know this one is much shorter than the others, but these are really supposed to be short intros than full blown chapters.**

 **This one focuses on Lyon Vastia, and as you can see a lot more stuff is changing. Gray is dead, but Ur is still alive, and Lyon has joined Fairy Tail. That should fun to play with in the long run.**

 **Next up: An introduction to the Strongest Woman in all of Fairy Tail.**

 **As always leave a comment/review letting me know what you think. Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. 0-4: The Strongest Woman

The sky was dark, the clouds having stolen the sun out of the sky like thieves in the night. The rain poured as if a dam had given way, each drop heavier and more oppressive than the last. In the middle of the maelstrom, a small child – no older than eight – was thrown into the mud like garbage.

"Is that all the strength you can muster, girl? Is this how far your resolve takes you?"

The girl slowly rose to her feet, slipping in the mud as she tried to stay upright. Her bones ached from the cold, and every muscle in her body was screaming in agony, but she stood straight and faced her master.

"Why did you come to me?"

"To become strong…" the girl answered.

"Why is it you draw your sword?"

"To cut down…those who oppose me."

Her master threw a sheathed Nodachi before the child.

"Then show me your strength."

The girl grabbed the blade and readied herself for battle.

* * *

"Excuse me, ma'am. We've arrived at our destination."

The train attendant watched as a beautiful young woman with long black hair slowly she opened her eyes. The attendant could see her eyes were a breathtaking shade of hazel, but there was also a silent fury inside of them that sent a shiver down the modest worker's spine.

The young woman rose and reached into the overhead compartment directly above her seat. She pulled out a small backpack followed by a nodachi in a pure white sheathe, it's handle bound tightly with cloth to prevent it from being drawn. She turned and bowed her head to the attendant.

"Thank you for waking me."

"Y-you're welcome." The attendant replied anxiously with a bow of his own. "E-enjoy your trip."

"Thank you." The young woman then exited the train and swiftly made her way into town.

Travelling through the somewhat empty streets – which was to expected this early in the morning – the young woman arrived at a small building nestled in the middle of downtown. Above the door the sign read: "Magic Council Office".

Upon entering she was haphazardly greeted by a girl not much older than her.

"J-just a moment! I'll be right with you!"

She appeared overwhelmed by the huge stack of papers on her desk.

The sword-wielding woman obliged and took a brief look around the office. It was a decent size, not too big, but not too small either. As she expected there were numerous council paraphernalia on the walls; from the council creed and values, to how to join, as well as who the current council members and wizard saints were.

After a minute or so, the secretary had managed to move enough of the papers out of her way to properly see in front of her.

"S-sorry about that." she apologized. "We've been swamped with missing reports lately." She quickly covered her mouth. "Oh no! I shouldn't have said that."

"That is why I am here." the swordswoman said. "My name is Kagura Mikazuchi. I've come here on behalf of the Fairy Tail guild."

"Fairy Tail? The really popular guild from the west? If it's not too much to ask, can I see some identification?"

"You wish to see my guild mark?"

The secretary nodded. "If that's ok."

"Very well." Kagura undid her jacket and let it slack from her shoulders, revealing a deep-purple tattoo authorizing her membership in the Fairy Tail guild. "Is that sufficient enough."

The secretary smiled. "It is. Thank you. I'll tell the lieutenant you've arrived. Please wait here a moment."

Kagura put her jacket back on, watching as the secretary walked through a door in the rear of the room.

In all honesty, Kagura didn't care much for jobs given by the council. While the pay was certainly nothing to scoff at, the constant string of red tape and bureaucratic hoops one had to jump through made them much more trouble than they were worth. It was an exhausting process.

Normally she'd let another one of the S-Class wizards deal with these sort of requests, but for some reason this particular job called out to her.

The secretary emerged from the door, beckoning Kagura to follow her further in. The swordswoman was brought to an office where a rather large man with an even larger mustache sat at a desk.

"Kagura Mikazuchi." He greeted. "I must admit when I requested help with this operation I wasn't expecting the famous 'White Rabbit'."

The secretary's eyes widened in disbelief. "You're the White Rabbit?! Oh my gosh I had no idea!" she bowed profusely. "I'm so sorry! Had I known I would have helped you much sooner! Please forgive me!"

"It's fine." Kagura assured. "Though I prefer if you called me by my **actual** name. That moniker is…embarrassing."

The man nodded in agreement. "Of course, Miss Mikazuchi. Reyla, please fix our guest some tea."

"Yes, sir!" the young secretary – now known as Reyla – quickly exited the office.

"Please, have a seat." The captain motioned to the chair in front of his desk and Kagura sat down.

"My name is Steelart. I'm a lieutenant in the 4th Division of the Magic Council's Law Enforcement and Custody Unit. I understand that you already know the details of the job?"

"I know that it entails rescuing a group of people kidnapped by a dark guild, but that is all. Any further information would be helpful."

"I see."

"Here's your tea." Reyla returned with a tray with two mugs on top in hand. She placed the drinks in front of Kagura and Steelart. "All we have is black tea." She said to Kagura. "I hope that's alright."

"It is. Thank you."

"Yes thank you, Reyla. You can return to your desk now."

"Yes, sir." Reyla saluted closing the door behind her as she left the room.

Steelart took a small sip from his cup. "Let's get down to business. The dark guild that orchestrated these kidnappings is known as Tainted Claw. They are relatively low on the totem pole as it pertains to the rest of the Baram Alliance, but they've been recently making waves."

"I assume these kidnappings are the reason why."

Steelart nodded. "Yes. They usually target young, able-bodied women and sell them into slavery in Bosco."

Kagura's slowly eyes widened as Steelart continued.

"We've managed to stop a couple of their transfers, but Tainted Claw are crafty bastards. They have connections within Bosco's government, which means that by the time the exchange is made citizenship papers have already been created. Once that happens the Fiore branch of the council no longer has any authority of them."

"Why does the Bosco branch of the council not do anything?"

"Sadly, slavery is a legal practice in the country. Even if they **wanted** to do something they can't unless their king changes the law."

Kagura gripped her sword. The kidnapping was bad enough, but to know that the people were also being sold into slavery only added to her ire.

"My informant within the guild says they plan on moving out their next group this evening. Our plan is to try and head them off before they are able to make the exchange. I've already called for a platoon to meet us there. It will be a bit tight, but with a little luck we can make it there before sunset and-"

"Where is the guild located?" Kagura interrupted.

"About half a day's hike through the mountains. Why? You can't seriously be-"

Kagura rose from her seat, taking a dossier of the guild with her. "I'll return in the morning." With that she left the office.

"Miss Mikazuchi, wait!"

* * *

The sun had begun setting by the time Kagura reached Tainted Claw's guild hall. She watched silently from behind a tree in the surrounding forest as two sentries with swords patrolled the grounds in front of the building. Based on information she looked over on her way to the stronghold Tainted Claw was sixty members strong, but there wasn't an exceptional wizard among the bunch.

 _Cowards using numbers to intimidate their victims._ Kagura thought.

That's how these types always were. The men that took her were the same. Using their false god, lies of a better life, and physical discipline to force people to make their death tower. Just the thought of it made her sick, but she couldn't focus on that now. She had to worry about the job at hand.

She readied her sword. Once the guards' backs were turned she made her move. With two swift hits with the bottom of Kagura's sword hilt both men fell unconscious. She then proceeded to the door of the guild hall.

She took a breath and lowered herself, her right hand tightly gripping the handle of her sheathed blade.

 _ **BLADE OF RESENTMENT ARCHENEMY: SLASHING FORM**_

Without her sword ever leaving its scabbard, Kagura slashed through the door of Tainted Claw's guild hall with lightning fast precision. The wood and metal fell to pieces at her feet in an instant, revealing to her the shocked faces of Tainted Claw's members.

"What the hell happened to the door?" one asked.

"Who is this chick?" Another questioned.

Kagura entered the building, calmly stepping over the remains of the door.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the men demanded.

Kagura looked to the angered wizards. "Where are the girls?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about-"

Just then the man's clothes were slashed right from his body, leaving him in nothing but his underwear. Some of the dark wizards were stunned, while others laughed at their comrade's embarrassment.

"I will ask one more time." Kagura stated forcefully. "Where are the girls?"

One of the men stepped forward with an ax in his hand. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you picked the wrong guild to mess with! Let's get her, boys! We can add her to the group!"

Tainted Claw grabbed their weapons and charged.

 _ **STRONG FORM**_

Kagura shifted the grip on her sword and swung it like a club, swatting five of the men out of her path and into the field outside.

 _ **SLASHING FORM**_

Switching her grip again she sliced the air around her, creating a strong wind that knocked away more of her attackers as well as sent her sliding on her heels outside. The guild followed her. She took more of her attackers, destroying their weapons in the process. Soon there was only one man left standing.

As Kagura approached he backed away, tripping over one of his fallen comrades.

"I-I remember you now!" he stuttered. "Y-you're Kagura Mikazuchi! The White Rabbit of Fairy Tail! Please don't hurt me! The girls are locked up in the cellar! I can take you to them! Just don't hurt me!"

Kagura raised her sword, bashing it on top of the man's head and knocking him out.

"Cowards until the end."

* * *

"Don't worry, sir. I'm sure she'll be back any minute now."

Steelart continued pacing in front of the building. "You've been saying that since last night. This is why I hate working with wizards. They always run off half-cocked. They have no respect for authority and-"

"Sir, what's that?"

Reyla pointed ahead. In the horizon they saw a lone silhouette coming up the hill.

Steelart's eyes started to widen. "Is that…?"

Kagura's silhouette was illuminated by the sun rising behind her.

"Look, sir! She made it back!" Reyla exclaimed in delight.

"She's not the only one."

As Steelart pointed out, from behind Kagura emerged a large group of people. All of them young women.

"I'll be damned." Steelart grinned. "She actually did it."

Kagura stopped in front of the lieutenant.

"Right on time." He smirked. "I thought you wouldn't make it."

"The assignment was not as hard as I thought. Had I not been preoccupied with other things I would have returned last night." The swordswoman replied.

"What was the hold up?"

"I had to secure them."

"Who?"

Kagura pointed upward. Confused, Steelart looked to the sky. He was shocked to see a large group of men tied up and floating above Kagura's head.

"That's..."

Kagura nodded. "That is every member of Tainted Claw." she dropped her hand, and the men fell to the ground with a thud.

Steelart was astounded. "Guess I shouldn't have expected less from Fairy Tail's strongest woman."

"What will you do now?"

"We'll ID the girls and then return them to where they belong." he looked to the dark wizards. "As for these guys I think it's about time to see what it feels like to be imprisoned."

Kagura nodded in agreement.

"Reyla." Steelart called.

"Sir?"

"Why don't you go ahead and get started on processing the victims? It's going to be a long day."

"Yes, sir." She turned to the crowd. "Excuse me, everyone! If you would please follow me we'll get started on getting you all home!" Reyla lead the crowd towards the office, each one of them giving Kagura a tearful thank you as they passed.

"You did a good thing here today." Steelart complimented.

"I simply completed a job. Nothing more."

Steelart grinned. "If you say so. I'll have your payment ready in the morning. Can you stay for a little while? I bet these people will appreciate it."

"I apologize, but I can't. My master will expecting a full report once I return. You can send the payment to the Fairy Tail guild."

"If that's what you want then it'll be done."

Kagura hiked up her bag on her shoulders and bowed her head to Steelart.

"Until we meet again."

"Yes." Steelart bowed his head as well. "Take care, Miss Mikazuchi."

With that Kagura made her way to the train station, her stride and face as calm as her mind.

* * *

 **New Chapter! This time we focus a bit on Kagura Mikazuchi, the strongest woman in Fairy Tail. This one was short as well since I didn't want to give away too much of Kagura's story this early. That will come in time.**

 **The next chapter (as well as final prologue) will focus on Natsu. Just what has he been doing for the past few years? You'll see soon enough. Hopefully you all like it.**

 **Quick Sidenote: These last few chapters of FT have been really draining me as of late. I still love the series, but this arc has just been one disappointing moment after another. At this point I don't think the series can stick the landing, but hopefully it won't fall completely on its face.**

 **As always leave a comment/review letting me know what you think. Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. 0-5: Wildfire

A group of men filed into the crowed bar. They sat at a table near the back, everyone else giving them a wide berth. In the center of the group sat a very muscular man with straight purple hair. His name was Hrader, the leader of the feared Sun's Teeth guild.

"H-here is your drinks, sir." The waitress set the filled beer glasses on the table, judging by the shaking in her hands she was more than a little uncomfortable with serving the rowdy group.

"Thanks, doll." Hrader grabbed the waitress by the waist and pulled her into his lap. "Why don't you stay and talk for a little while. My friends and I'd really appreciate the company."

"P-please! Let me go!" the waitress squirmed, but the lecherous wizard only tightened his hold on her. Her protests amused him all the more.

"What's the rush, honey? We're all friends here aren't we?"

Hrader continued harassing the waitress as his subordinates laughed. Two people shrouded in cloaks had been watching the scene play out for the past number of minutes along with the rest of the bar patrons. The taller of the two had finally had enough.

"That's it. If no one else is going to deal with this jerk, then I will."

"What are you doing?!" his companion hissed. "Don't get involved! Come back here this instant!"

The first figure ignored their comrade's pleas and made a beeline for the table.

"Let her go."

All of the laughter coming from the table came to a complete stop at their demand.

"Who the hell are you?" Hrader demanded.

"I said let her go." The figure repeated.

The leader of Sun's Teeth smirked and pulled the terrified waitress closer to his person. "Or what tough guy?"

"I'll kick your ass."

There was a brief silence before the entire table burst into a fit of laughter.

"You hear that boys?!" Hrader shouted. "He said he was going to kick my ass! Is this guy a comedian or what?"

The figure remained silent as the dark mages continued to taunt them.

Hrader wiped a tear from his eye and started to calm down. "That was a good one. It's been awhile since I've laughed that hard. Why don't you go back to whatever tree you hopped out of ok, Robin Hood? You're disturbing the lady. Right?"

"Please let me go." The waitress cried.

"You heard her." The cloaked stranger said.

Hrader's face started to turn sour. "Ok. It was funny the first time, but now you're starting to piss me off. Somebody get this guy out of my sight before I **really** get angry."

One of Hrader's men stood up and grabbed the hooded stranger by the arm. "You heard the boss. Time for you to get a move on."

The stranger grabbed the man by the wrist, twisted his arm, and threw him to the ground. The impact shook the entire bar. Sun's Teeth were stunned.

"This is the last time I'm gonna ask. Let her go."

"You bastard!" Hrader spat. "No one orders me around. Get him, boys!"

Hrader's entourage charged.

The stranger's companion sighed beneath their cloak. "I knew this was going to happen. It's a good thing I assumed this form just in case."

A loud boom echoed into the streets of town as a number of men flew out of the bar. They landed in a pile, all of them unconscious with burns on their bodies. The hooded man who caused this pile up cracked his knuckles as he stepped out of the bar and into the street.

"That all you guys got?"

A blood-curdling roar broke through the air. The hooded man turned around, and was quickly set upon by a giant tiger. The beast swiped its claws, narrowly missing its prey's head though it managed to cut through his hood.

The man's cloak fell to the ground, revealing his spiky, pink hair to everyone watching. This was Natsu Dragneel, a mage belonging to the Fairy Tail.

Natsu looked up, his black eyes focused on Hrader, who was now petting the beast that attacked him.

"Gotta admit, Robin Hood. Didn't expect you to pummel my boys like that. How about you ditch the hero gig and work for me? I could use a guy like you."

Natsu grinned. "No thanks. I don't like working for scumbags."

Hrader shrugged. "Suit yourself. Just remember I tried to be a nice guy when you're begging for your life. Sic 'em, boy."

The tiger leapt towards Natsu and swung its claws at him once again. Natsu sidestepped, grabbing onto the tiger's tail as it passed.

"Caught ya!" He swung the beast round, throwing it through a nearby building. The poor cat's eyes were spiraling when the dust settled. It then disappeared into nothing.

"What happened." Natsu questioned in confusion. "Where did it go?"

"Let's see how you handle this." Hrader pulled up the sleeve on his right arm, revealing tattoos depicting a number of different beasts. Two of them started glowing and out of Hrader's arm crawled a Vulcan and a Wyvern.

"Whoa!" Natsu exclaimed. "How did you do that?!"

"Like it? It's my Tattoo magic. Anything I get tatted on my body I can summon and control on my behalf. Bet you wished you'd accepted my offer now, pinkie! Go!"

The wyvern soared into the air while the Vulcan rushed Natsu. The wily young man avoided the creature's wild punches, watching carefully as the wyvern continued circling overhead. _What is it doing?_

"Natsu, pay attention!" a voice shouted.

"Huh?"

One of the Vulcan's punches finally connected, sending Natsu launching through the dirt. He stopped a few meters away from where he started, fixing his sore jaw as he stood up. "Damn it. That kind of hurt."

"It's your own fault for not paying attention."

A cute young girl with long white hair and cat ears stood at Natsu's side, her irritated tone all too familiar to him.

"Well I didn't see **you** doing anything, Carla."

"I was busy taking care of the mess **you** made. I told you not to get involved, but once again you ignored me."

"Can you nag me later? I'm kind of in the middle of a fight right now."

The girl sighed. "If you go after the Wyvern. I will take care of the Vulcan."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just try not to break anything else, ok? We're already low on money as it is and I'd prefer not to sleep on the streets like an alley cat."

Natsu smiled wide. "Thanks. You're the best partner ever, Carla!"

The girl grinned. "Of course I am. Now get going."

"Right!" Natsu leapt to the rooftop of a nearby building, leaving Carla to deal with the now charging Vulcan.

"Come at me, you overgrown ape."

Natsu closed in on the Wyvern, when he was directly under it he focused his magical energy into the soles of his feet. Fire erupted from under him, propelling him into the air. The wyvern roared when it saw him approach.

The beast flapped its wings as hard as it could, creating fierce winds to try and deter Natsu. He persevered with help from his fire.

"It's not gonna be that easy!"

Natsu landed on the Wyvern's back, grabbing it by the wing as it bucked in the air like a horse. The pinkette raised his fist in the air, coating it in searing hot flames.

 _ **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST**_

He slammed his flaming fist on the Wyvern's head. He could feel its skull cracking from the blow. The creature let out one final cry before nose diving back to the city. Natsu held on for dear life.

"Oh cra~p!"

Carla watched in horror from the ground.

"Natsu!"

She started to move, but was blocked by the Vulcan.

"Out of my way!"

Carla dodged the Vulcan's punch and ran up the its arm.

 _ **WHITE MOON**_

She raised her leg and brought it down atop the monster's head, leaving behind a white crescent of light from the arc. The Vulcan fell to the ground in defeat.

"Serves you right." Carla dusted off her her skirt and shirt. She looked up and white angel-like wings sprouted from the her back. She flew as fast as she could towards Natsu and the Wyvern.

"Carla!" Natsu shouted upon seeing her.

"Grab my hand!"

Natsu reached out and grabbed the girl's hand. It took some effort, but Carla managed to pull him away from falling Wyvern.

"Thanks." Natsu smiled.

"Don't you dare smile at me!" Carla yelled. "I told you not to get carried away! I have half a mind to drop you right here and now! If that thing hits the town it'll destroy everything!"

"Don't worry." Natsu assured. "I got it."

"What are you going to do?"

Natsu inhaled as much air as he could. Carla's eyes widened in panic. She knew exactly what he was planning.

"Natsu, no! That will only make things worse!"

 ** _FIRE DRAGON…_**

"Natsu!"

 _ **RO-**_

Just before Natsu could unleash his attack, the wyvern mysteriously split into pieces. More specifically cubes.

"What?" Carla gasped. "The wyvern just…broke apart."

"I know that magic!" Natsu realized, his eyes widening in surprise. "Put me down, Carla!"

"Ok. Ok. Stop fidgeting or else I really drop you."

Carla set Natsu down on the ground and got rid of her wings. The two stood in front of the large dust cloud caused by the commotion, watching as a large silhouette came into view.

"Who is that?" Carla asked.

"I knew it." Natsu grinned.

"Knew what? What are you talking about?"

Out of the dust emerged a tall man with slicked back sandy hair and stubble on his chin. Despite being in his middle ages, he was quite muscular. His cloak waved in the wind, revealing the black Fairy Tail emblem emblazoned on the left side of his chest.

Natsu's eyes lit up. "Gildarts!"

The elder man grinned when he saw the Natsu. "I should have known you were the one causing all of this commotion, kid. I guess that means this guy also belongs to you." Gildarts tossed Hrader at Natsu and Carla's feet. The leader of Sun's Teeth had been beaten to proper pulp by the elder wizard during all the ruckus.

Natsu was beside himself with joy. "You're so awesome!"

Carla on the other hand was even more exhausted than before. "I don't think I can take much more of this."

* * *

Inside of a modest room inside an even more modest inn, a snow white tabby slept peacefully on a soft pillow near the window. Across from her, Natsu and Gildarts sat opposite one another on the beds, catching up on all the time that had passed between them.

"So you're looking for Igneel, huh? Any luck?"

Natsu sulked. "No. All the leads dried up a while ago. Me and Carla heard rumors about monsters being seen around here and came to check it out, but it turns out it was just those dark wizard jerks."

"I see." Gildarts looked to the sleeping tabby with a teasing grin. "So that young lady you were with was the kitty cat the whole time. And here I thought you finally went and got yourself a cute girlfriend."

"What? No way." Natsu sounded almost offended by the assumption. "Carla's my partner. That's gross."

Gildarts laughed. "That's a shame. There's nothing better in a man's life than the company of a good woman. You remember I told you that." He nodded sagely.

"Yeah. Right." Natsu said lethargically. He wasn't impressed at all by his mentor's attempt at advice. It was no secret that Gildarts Clive, the so called "Ace of Fairy Tail", was a huge womanizer.

"What are you doing out here, Gildarts? Still on that century quest?"

Gildarts nodded. "You got it."

"You almost done?"

"Kid, if I finished a century quest in three years then I would truly be the greatest wizard of all time." Gildarts chuckled. "I still got a long way to go."

"Oh."

"What are you going to do now? You gonna keep looking for Igneel? Maybe I could help you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I have a hundred years to complete the job, not like I'm in any huge rush."

Natsu wanted to accept Gildarts proposal. It would have been a great opportunity to learn from him, but when he looked down at the scaled scarf around his neck he remembered what he had to do. It had already been four years.

"Thanks, but I'll pass. I think I'm gonna go back to Magnolia. It's been a while since I've seen everybody in the guild."

"Homesick, huh?"

Natsu looked at the scaled scarf around his neck and smiled softly. "Yeah. Something like that. I made a promise to somebody and I'm kinda running late."

Gildarts grinned at the look on the young man's face. "I thought you didn't have a girlfriend, Natsu."

Natsu glared at him, his cheeks tinged red. "I don't."

"If you say so. I'll stop teasin ya." Gildarts got up from the bed. "Well I should be heading out. Sun's going down."

"You can't stay longer?"

"I'd like to, but I need to make the final train to Sin. If I miss it I have to wait two whole days until it comes back."

"Oh." Natsu slumped in his bed a little. He wasn't ready for Gildarts to leave yet.

Gildarts playfully rubbed his head. "Don't worry, kid. I'll see you again soon. Who knows? Maybe I'll pop by the guild one of these days."

Natsu pushed away Gildarts' hand. "I'm not worried. Just get going already."

Gildarts laughed on his way to the door. "See ya later, Natsu. Say hi to the guild for me."

"Right. See you later, Gildarts."

With that the Ace of Fairy Tail left, leaving Natsu alone with a sleeping Carla and his thoughts. He walked over to the tabby and gently pet her head, smiling when she let out a pleased purr. She only did that when she slept.

"Guess we're finally headed home tomorrow, Carla." He told her. "I wonder how everyone is doing. I bet Lyon, Kagura, and Mira have gotten way stronger. I hope Levy isn't mad at me for taking so long."

* * *

"Everyone stay together!" A man yelled.

He stood in a circle with a large group of people, their hands all held tightly by the person next to them.

Above the group circled a frightening creature that was almost out of view. Its scales were as black as the night with blue markings, and its sharp teeth glistened in the light of the sun. By all appearances it was most certainly a dragon, but that was impossible. Dragons had been extinct for centuries.

Suddenly the monster came to stop and began opening its mouth. The pressure around the island began to swell, and a ball of black light began growing inside the beast's mouth.

As the energy grew bigger and bigger, a girl with wavy blue hair tightly gripped Natsu's hand.

"Don't let me go…ok?" she said her voice was shaking. It only made sense that she was frightened. Everyone was. Even Natsu. Even so, he smiled at her as wide as he could.

"I won't. We're all gonna be together. Right here."

"Here it comes!" one of the group shouted.

"Everyone brace yourselves!" yelled another.

The monster finally fired its attack, the black beam blocking out the sun as it headed straight down for group.

The girl with wavy blue hair turned to Natsu. With tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, she interlocked her fingers with his and spoke her final words to him.

"Natsu...I lo-"

The beam hit and erupted in a beautifully chaotic explosion. When the dust finally settled, the island, along with everyone on it, were gone.

* * *

Carla woke with a horrified gasp. Her breathing erratic, she placed her paw on her chest to try and calm herself. It did little to help slow her racing heart.

"Carla? What's wrong?"

The tabby saw Natsu slowly rise from his bed. Judging from the gravel in his voice he was still very tired.

"Natsu..." her mind flashed to the image of him smiling before the blast hit.

"What's up? You have a bad dream or something?"

"Y-yes." She smiled unsteadily. "A bad dream. That's what it was."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"N-no it's ok. You should go back to sleep. We've had a long day. I'm sorry for waking you."

"Alright." Natsu rolled over in his bed. "Goodnight, Carla."

"Goodnight."

Soon enough Natsu was snoring again.

"What could have caused me to see something so horrible?" Carla closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but all she could hear was the rage-filled roar of a beast.

* * *

 **And that is officially it for the prologue chapters. Obviously each one detailed one of the five main characters of this story, that doesn't mean that other members of the guild won't get a focus or their own stories, but these five will be getting a lion's share of the spotlight.**

 **Next time I will get into the story proper, starting with Yukino's introduction to/joining of Fairy Tail. It may take a little time since I have to really plan out a few things going forward. I know how I want the story to end, and I know how a few of the character arcs are going to progress, but it;s all a matter of getting there.**

 **As always leave a comment/review letting me know what you think. Thanks for reading! :)**


	7. A New Adventure Begins!

"I'm lost."

After around an hour or so of roaming around, these were the first words out of Yukino Aguria's mouth.

Arriving the port town of Hargeon after departing from Clover, the young girl decided to leave the train for a moment to see the sights. Big mistake.

Almost as soon as she stepped out of the station Yukino was swept up by a large crowd of people walking through town. The sight of so many strangers was overwhelming and before she knew it the young traveler found herself on the opposite end of town from the train station.

"What am I going to do now?" She worriedly asked herself. "If the train leaves I'll be stuck here. I'll never make it to Magnolia." She started to tear up. "I knew I shouldn't have left home."

Yukino was on the verge of giving up when she spotted a group of women crowded around in the center of the downtown marketplace. They seemed very excited about something.

 _Maybe someone over there knows how to get back to train station._

"E-excuse me?" Yukino's calls were drowned out by the screaming women in the crowd. "I'm lost. Can someone tell me how to find the train station please?" Yukino raised her voice, but once again her calls for help went unanswered.

"H-hello?"

Suddenly she found herself being pushed through the crowd. "Please stop pushing me! I'm trying to-" when she reached the center she was face to face with a tall man with short blue hair and a cape.

"Are you lost, little lady?"

The women around Yukino screamed even louder.

"He's so thoughtful!"

"Isn't he the best?!"

"He's so great with kids!"

 _Is he the reason all these women are crowded around?_ Yukino questioned.

By all accounts she admitted the man was handsome, but something about him was off. For some reason Yukino felt uneasy around him. Like there was some other force at work around her. She didn't like it. She thought it best to get going as quickly as she could. There were lots of people in the town, surely one of them could direct her back to the station.

She tried to leave, but the man grabbed her arm.

"No need to be afraid." He assured with a friendly smile.

Yukino tried to pull away. His grip was too tight. "Please let me go."

"It's ok. Let me help you."

"No. I…" Slowly Yukino's resistance to the man's request started to fade. Her head felt light. It was like she was trapped in some sort of haze. "What's…happening to me? I feel…strange."

"Just relax." The man cooed.

"Yes." Yukino said listlessly. "Relax."

* * *

"Come on, you guys. Get the lead out."

"Hold on a minute."

"Yeah what's the rush?"

Two young men lagged behind their leader - a short young girl with wavy blue hair - as she quickly moved through downtown Hargeon. The reason why they were in town was a relatively simple one: investigating a rumor provided to them by a member of their magic guild.

Apparently a wizard by the name of Salamander had been spotted in town for the past couple of days. There weren't many details on what he looked like exactly, but one report stated was that he was always surrounded by beautiful women whenever he appeared in town.

"Are we really sure it's him?" the first boy - named Jet - asked his equally confused friend. "I mean 'surrounded by women'? That doesn't even remotely sound like Natsu."

The second boy - named Droy - nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but Levy sounded pretty sure it was him. I mean he's been gone for almost five years right? Maybe he changed while he was gone."

"Hurry up, you two!"

Jet and Droy caught up to the girl ahead of them. They were now in the spacious market center. Surrounded on all sides by various shops and restaurants. Dead center of this space was a large group of swooning women. They were shouting and squealing about something, but their overlapping voices made it hard to make out anything concrete.

"Is that it?" Wondered Droy.

"Looks like it." Jet confirmed. As they thought of how to proceed, their leader made her way into the crowd.

"Levy, wait!"

"Come back!"

"Excuse me. Excuse me. Sorry." Levy slowly but surely made her way to the center of the gathering, luckily her smaller stature allowed her to slip past most of the women unnoticed…not that she was especially proud of that though.

Once she gained her bearing she was greeted by a rather tall man with short blue hair and an odd tattoo above his left eye.

"Why hello there." He winked with a charming smile. Levy, however, was unmoved.

"You're not Natsu."

Salamander raised a brow. "Natsu? Dear, lady, forgive me, but it is clear that you have me mistaken for someone else. **I** am the world famous Salamander! You know? Member of the Fairy Tail guild?"

"You're not a member of Fairy Tail." Levy replied flat.

Her statement irritated the women around them.

"Who is this chick?"

"Who does she think she is talking to Salamander like that?"

"She thinks she's so high and mighty."

Amidst the jeers – all of which Levy either didn't hear or outright ignored – Jet and Droy finally arrived.

"Levy!" they shouted. "You alright?!"

The angry women quickly set their sights on the pair.

"That girl is with you?" one of them demanded.

"Y-yes?" Jet answered carefully. Without warning he and Jet were swarmed.

Meanwhile, Levy was still dealing with Salamander.

"Of course I'm a Fairy Tail wizard." Salamander asserted. "What reason would I have to lie?"

"You could be using the guild's reputation to commit crimes...or try to pick up girls."

Salamander started to sweat. "O-only liars and scumbags would do something so underhanded. I'm merely spreading the good will of Fairy Tail to its many admirers."

After a few seconds of intense glaring Levy smiled. "Ok."

Salamander was perplexed. "Ok?"

"Yep. Ok. I believe you."

"You do?" he quickly cleared his throat. "I-I mean of course you do! Like I said before I have no reason to lie."

"I'm sorry for doubting you. If you don't mind though I have a request."

Salamander's confidence returned in full force. "Why of course, my inquisitive flower. What is it you want? An autograph? A meeting with the guild?" He signed a piece of paper and handed it to Levy. "Just name it and it's yours."

She moved his hand away with a smile. "I appreciate the offer, but that's not it. Can you show me your guild mark? I've never seen one in real life before. Only in books and magazines."

"Oh is that all? Of course you can see it." Salamander rolled up his shirt sleeve, revealing a red mark that signified his membership in the Fairy Tail guild.

Levy's eyes widened. "Wow. Is it alright if I touch it?"

"Go right ahead."

Levy brushed her delicate fingers over Salamander's taut shoulder. It was clear he was flexing his muscles in an attempt to impress her.

"It's nice isn't it?"

"Yes it is."

Levy's finger glowed and she swiped it across the mark. She grinned as it faded away right before her eyes. "I knew it."

Salamander panicked. "What did you do?! Where's my mark?!"

"I got rid of it." Levy answered simply. "It was just an illusion anyway. Like I said, you're **not** a member of Fairy Tail."

"Oh yeah?! And how would you know?!"

Salamander's cool and collected attitude had quickly transformed into violent anger. Levy on the other hand remained calm.

"I know because **I'm** a member of Fairy Tail." She turned her back to him and removed her vest from her shoulders to reveal the pink Fairy Tail emblem on her shoulder blade. "You're nothing but an imposter."

"How dare you-"

"And before you try anything funny, that charm ring of yours isn't going to work on me either."

"W-what?!" Salamander hid the heart-shaped ring on his hand from view. "What are you talking about? What ring?"

"There's no use in hiding it. I've already figured out the spell. I don't think the council would be happy to learn you were using forbidden magic on people in public like this."

The playboy started to sweat. His plan was unraveling at the seams by a mere girl.

 _ **DISPEL**_

With a wave of the Levy's hand a white mist fell over the immediate area. Bathing every one affected by the charm ring in a warm light.

The girls that had ganged up on Droy and Jet started coming to their senses.

"What happened?"

"My head hurts."

"What were we doing just now?"

They looked down to the battered duo beneath them.

"Who are these guys?"

"What happened to their faces?"

"What did you do?!" Salamander implored.

"I just undid your ring's magic. Now you won't be able to manipulate these girls anymore."

"Why you-!"

Salamander stepped forward, only to be stopped by a pair of hands. "What?" He looked turned his head and saw Jet and Droy standing behind them, both of them looked very angry beneath their bruised faces.

"What do you think you're doing to Levy?"

"Didn't your mom ever teach you not to put your hands on a girl?"

They both picked Salamander up by his shirt and threw him into the crowd of women from earlier.

"Who is this guy?"

"Wait I remember him! He's that creep that was hitting on me earlier."

"Yeah! He hit on me too!"

"I think I heard that girl say he was using magic to make us fall for him."

"What a creep!"

"Disgusting!"

Salamander tried to quell the rising ire of the women. "Now, now, ladies there's no need to be so angry. I was just trying to have a little fun. It was joke. If you want I can make it up to you all by inviting you to my boat party this evening."

The women were not amused.

"He's even creepier than I thought." one of them grimaced.

"Let's show him what happens when you play with people's emotions!"

"Yeah!"

The women swarmed him just like they did Jet and Droy.

"Now hold on a moment, ladies! Just stay calm! I'm sorry! I-"

His pleas were soon drowned out by the fury of the women.

"Serves him right." Jet said proudly.

"Yeah." Droy agreed.

"Well you know what they say." Levy chimed in. "Hell hath no fury and all that. We should go."

Just as the trio were about to leave they spotted a girl with short white hair frantically looking around.

"What happened to me? Where am I?"

Levy approached the girl.

"You were under a charm spell." Levy answered.

The girl turned to her and immediately jumped back in fright. "W-who are you?"

"My name is Levy and these are my friends Jet and Droy."

The boys smiled and waved.

"I promise we're not going to hurt you." She held her hand out to the girl. "Are you hungry?"

* * *

"So you got lost on your way back to the train and that's how you ended up downtown?"

Yukino nodded.

"How awful. You must have been so scared."

"A…a little."

Yukino sat anxiously in her seat as she spoke with Levy. After the incident in the marketplace Team Shadow Gear treated the lost girl to a meal at a nearby restaurant. She offered to pay for her own food, but the wizards insist they cover it as an apology for what happened to her.

She was told that Salamander's real name was in fact Bora, a former wizard of the Titan Nose Guild who was kicked out due to misconduct. Apparently he had been posing as various famous wizards across the country to lure girls and sell them to slavery in the country of Bosco. Yukino counted herself very lucky that she was saved from such a terrible fate.

"Weff u don haff to wwowo."

"Deah. De adfjd sdkl."

"I-I'm sorry. I can't understand you." Yukino said.

Levy sighed. "Guys, at least swallow your food before you talk. You're being rude."

The boys looked at one another and swallowed. "Sorry."

"Where were you heading?" Levy asked Yukino. "Maybe we can escort you the rest of the way."

"Y-you don't have to do that."The young girl politely refused. "You've done more than enough. I don't want to cause you any more trouble."

Levy waived away her concerns almost immediately. "It's no trouble at all. We'd love to help."

"R-really?"

"You bet!" Droy spoke up.

"Shadow Gear is all about helping people." Jet added.

"Besides we wouldn't want you getting lost and caught up in something terrible again." Levy smiled. "Where was your train going?"

"M-Magnolia."

Shadow Gear's collective eyes widened. This made the young girl even more nervous.

"I-if it's too far out of your way you don't have to-"

"No that's not it at all." Levy assured. "We were just surprised. We live in Magnolia."

"You do?"

"Yep. Looks like it all worked out for us in the end."

Yukino smiled for the first time that day. "T-thank you so much!"

* * *

"Why were all of you in Hargeon?"

Yukino's question came as a slight surprise to Shadow Gear as the train to Magnolia rolled along the tracks.

"Oh right we forgot to tell you." Levy remembered. "We heard rumors that a friend of ours might have been in town so we went to check it out. Instead we found that Bora guy."

Yukino could tell by Levy's furrowed brow that she was clearly upset about the situation.

"I'm sorry. You didn't find your friend."

"You don't have to apologize. If we hadn't come when we did you and those other girls would have been halfway to Bosco by now. So when you think about it that way it was actually a good thing we followed the rumor."

"We told you not to get your hopes up." Jet reminded Levy.

"Besides if it really was him he would have rather **walked** all the way back to Magnolia than ride a train." Droy said.

"Does your friend not like trains?" inquired Yukino.

"Sort of." answered Levy. "He has really bad motion sickness, so whenever he gets on any type of vehicle he gets sick and passes out almost immediately."

"That sounds awful."

"It's actually pretty funny." Droy snickered. Jet also laughed.

"Yeah his face turns all green and slouches over like a sloth. It's hilarious."

"Come on, you guys. It's not funny." Levy chided. The pair quickly apologized. "So why are you going to Magnolia, Yukino? Visiting family?"

The young girl shook her head. "I…I heard there was a very strong wizard guild there. I was hoping to join them."

Once again Shadow Gear fell silent, and just like before Yukino found herself uneasy.

"You want to join Fairy Tail?" Levy finally asked.

Yukino slowly nodded. "I-is that bad?"

"No it's not bad at all. In fact it's great."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…we're Fairy Tail wizards."

Yukino's eyes widened. "You are?"

Shadow Gear showed their guild marks to Yukino. She was amazed.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Jet bragged.

Yukino nodded. "Do you think it's possible for me to join the guild?"

Shadow Gear looked to one another for a moment, before smiling at Yukino.

"I don't see why not." Levy said. "We'll take you to the guild as soon as we stop."

Yukino smiled again. "Ok!"

* * *

"Here we are. Welcome to Fairy Tail."

Yukino was at a loss for words as she stared at the guild hall. The sheer size of the building was overwhelming. She had never seen a structure so large in her life. The front door alone was almost three times her size. The longer she stared at it, the smaller she felt.

Slowly she followed Shadow Gear inside, and was once again taken aback - this time at the number of people. They all greeted them at once.

"How was the job? Find what you were lookin for?"

A young man with buck teeth addressed the trio when they entered the door. To his – and Yukino's surprise – his question was answered by a punch to the face by both Jet and Droy that sent him crashing into a nearby table.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Don't play dumb, you jerk!" Jet snapped.

"You sent us on a wild goose chase and got Levy's hopes up for nothing!" Droy blame.

"It's not my fault! I said before you left that it was just a rumor!"

"Guys, please calm down. It was a mistake there's no need to fight."

Levy tried to calm the hot-headed young men down, but as she expected it was a useless endeavor.

Soon enough a brawl broke out that grew to encompass the entire guild. Yukino was terrified at the sight. Levy on the other was much more exhausted than frightened.

"Why must everything always turn into a fight?" she groaned.

"W-why are they fighting?" Yukino shakily asked. "Do they all hate each other?"

"No. No. It's nothing like that." Levy smiled. "Sadly this is a natural occurrence in Fairy Tail. Come on. I'll take you to the bar."

Levy grabbed Yukino by the hand and guided her through the chaos. Bodies, blood, clothing, and colorful language were flying all around them, but Levy didn't seem to mind it. Just like she said this was a natural thing in Fairy Tail.

 _Are all magical guilds like this?_ Yukino wondered

"Welcome back, Levy. How was the job?"

The pair were greeted at the bar by a girl with short hair similar in color to Yukino's. Despite the brawl taking place not two feet in front of her, she was smiling as if all was well.

"A bust." Levy sighed.

"That's a shame, but it looks like you brought **someone** back with you."

"This is Yukino. We met in Hargeon. She wants to join the guild."

"H-hello." Yukino nervously bowed.

"Hello, Yukino." The cheery girl returned. "My name is Lisanna. I'm Fairy Tail's resident barmaid as well as it's sort of secretary?"

"She handles most of the business when the master is away." Levy explained.

"You could say I wear a lot of hats." the barmaid joked.

Yukino nodded in acknowledgment.

"Where is master anyway?" Levy asked.

"He should be showing up any moment now. You know how he is."

As the brawl escalated Yukino could see a figure approaching the railing of the second floor. Levy and Lisanna saw him as well.

"Told you." The barmaid smiled.

"Enough!"

The roar from the second floor silenced everyone in the guild hall. As the man descended the stairs, a frightening chill ran up the spines of everyone that had been fighting.

The man was tall, towering over a good number of the guild with ease. His long gray hair reached past his shoulders, while his beard extended all the way to his waist. Despite his advanced age Yukino could tell that he was somewhat muscular beneath his cloak, but by far his most noticeable was the eyepatch over his left eye.

"Why must there always be bickering amongst the lot of you?" he asked. "Have you no self-control?"

"But, Master" Jet spoke up. "He lied to us about-"

"I don't care." The man interrupted with a slam of his staff on the floor. "Your antics extend beyond these walls as well." He held up a stack of papers. "This is just the latest in a string of damage claims dropped into my lap by the Magic Council. It seems no matter where we go we always end up causing more problems than we solve. Lisanna, if you would please."

"Yes, Master."

The man placed the papers on the bar top and Lisanna scooped them up.

"We're sorry, Master." Jet apologized. Everyone else echoed his sentiment.

As he looked out at the guilt-ridden faces of his guild, the elderly man sighed.

"I'm not saying it's bad to be rambunctious. A good number of you are young with your whole lives ahead of you. Of course I encourage you to experience that youth to the fullest, but there is a limit. Just take more care in the future, understood?" He then smirked. "I want those blowhards in Era to acknowledge Fairy Tail's greatness for once instead of complaining. Even if we have to cram it down their throats."

At this the members of the guild roared with joy.

"Yes, sir!"

And just like that the great brawl ended just as loudly as it had began. Yukino stood astonished as people who were fighting two minutes ago began cleaning up and laughing like nothing had happened. It was truly a sight to behold.

"And who might you be?"

Yukino realized that the Master of the guild was now speaking directly to her. She turned to face him, her anxiety having kicked into overdrive under the weight of his stern gaze.

"I…I…I…I…I'm-"

"Her name is Yukino. She wants to join the guild."

Yukino was saved by Levy's timely intervention.

"I see. Well we are always accepting new members." The elderly man grinned. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Yukino. I am Precht Gaeblog. Fairy Tail's guild master."

"N-nice to meet you." Yukino tentatively shook his hand. His grip was firm, but not overwhelmingly so. A very by the book handshake.

"If you would follow me to my office you can tell me more about yourself."

"O-ok."

Precht started up the stairs and after some encouragement from Levy, Yukino did the same.

"Do you think she'll be alright?"

Lisanna returned to the counter with a glass in her hand to clean. She had just finished filing the complaints Precht had received.

"I hope so. Master Precht can be pretty scary sometimes."

"So you said the rumor was false?"

"Yep."

"Something else much have happened then. You were gone for a while."

"Something **did** happen." Levy confirmed. "It turned out that 'Salamander' was just some guy using the name to gather up girls and seduce them with charm magic. Then he'd sell them off to slavery in Bosco."

"That sounds awful."

"Believe me it was. He might have caught me too if I didn't see the ring beforehand."

Lisanna smiled. "I wouldn't worry about that. They say once you find true love charm magic will never affect you. You should in the clear."

Levy blushed. "I-It's not like that. Besides that's just some silly superstition."

the barmaid giggled. "I know. I'm just teasing."

"How is the house?"

"It's been quiet as of late."

"It's always like that when you clean." Levy sighed. "Every time I go there are always animals and other things waiting for me. Can you believe I found a Vulcan in there one time?"

Lisanna giggled again. "I can actually."

* * *

Yukino could feel her nerves coming undone as she sat before Master Precht's desk. He had yet to say a word since they entered, instead he was checking over the mountain of papers on his desk for the past ten minutes.

Her hands neatly folded in her lap, Yukino tried to ease her mind by looking around the office. In the left corner close to the window was a large plant with beautiful blue and yellow flowers that seemed to glow in the sunlight. The curtains on the window were a deep purple, which went well with the overall subdued aesthetic of the office.

As she continued to take stock of everything around her, she found something that immediately caught her attention.

To her right there was a bookshelf filled with various books on the history of Earthland as well as the origins of magic, but that was not what captured her focus. On the middle shelf on the center bookshelf was a portrait in a small frame. It depicted four individuals, four men and curiously enough one little girl. Despite him being much younger in the picture Yukino could easily tell the man in the center was Master Precht from the eye patch on his eye.

To Precht's left was a large man with black hair that stood up on his head like a treetop – in fact his head resembled a tree's trunk also with how straight it was. The man to Precht's right was a bit smaller in size than the other two. His messy blonde hair was punctuated by the cocky smirk on his lips. Finally Yukino looked to the the girl in the center of them all.

She had long brown hair tied in pig tails. Like the others she was smiling, but it was much more subdued than the others. It was almost like she was forcing herself to smile.

 _Who is that girl?_

"I swear they get rowdier every year."

"S-sir?"

Precht's sudden comment brought Yukino's attention back to him. All of the papers he had been working on had been neatly stacked to the right of the desk.

"Forgive me for taking so long. I hope you weren't too bored."

"N-no! Not at all. You have a very nice office."

"Thank you, Miss…I'm sorry I've seemed to have forgotten your name."

"Yukino. Yukino Aguria."

"A pleasure to meet you again, Ms. Aguria."

"Y-yes. You too."

They shook hands once again.

"So you wish to join the Fairy Tail guild?"

Yukino nodded.

"What sort of magic is it that you use?"

"Celestial Spirit Magic."

Precht raised an eyebrow at this. "You're a Celestial Wizard? At your age?"

"Y-Yes sir."

"How many keys do you possess?"

"Five."

"Do you mind if I take a look at them?"

"No. I don't mind." Yukino took her pouch from her hip and handed it to the guild master. As soon as he opened the pouch his eye went wide.

"I-Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"No. No. I'm sorry. Here you go." He gave her back the pouch. "I'm curious. How did you come in possession of your keys? It's not every day someone your age uses this kind of magic."

"It purchased the silver keys from a town not far from the home where I grew up. I…I found the golden keys."

"Found?" Precht prompted. "Where?"

Yukino started to fidget. Her eyes fell to her hands. They were starting to sweat.

"I found them in my home...the night my parents were killed."

Precht was stunned silent and Yukino proceeded to tell him everything. The cultist's raid, the abductions, her sister hiding her away, her family broken apart, and finally her finding the keys in the rubble the next day. Nothing was hidden from Precht.

"I wanted to join this guild because I thought it would help me find my elder sister Sorano." Yukino finished.

"I see. So you were a victim of the Hunts as well."

Yukino looked to him. "Hunts?"

"A few years ago fanatics claiming to follow the dark wizard Zeref began abducting people from various villages across Fiore in order to construct something they called the Tower of Heaven."

"The Tower of Heaven? Do you think that is where Sorano was taken?"

"Most likely, but unfortunately I wouldn't know for sure."

"Oh." Yukino started to slump in her chair.

"However there is someone with much more information that I on the tower."

Yukino's spirits started to lift as the master continued.

"Someone in the guild managed to escape from the tower. Her name is Kagura Mikazuchi. If anyone would know if your sister was taken there it would be her."

"I-I will ask her."

"I see, and what will you do if it turns out that your sister died inside the tower?"

Yukino's body went still.

"Will you try and seek revenge on the ones that ended her life?"

"I-"

"I will tell you now that is a foolish endeavor. Revenge only breeds more hate, and hate only brings death. If that is what you wish to do I cannot help you. I have no interest in sending a child to their death."

Yukino sat in silence. The pain of the thought was too much for her to bear. It was true that there was a time when she thought that Sorano might in fact be dead, but the hope that she wasn't kept Yukino going for this long, and she was not about to give it up now.

"I…I don't know what I would do, but I know that my sister is alive. She **has** to be."

"And how can you be so sure?"

Yukino looked Precht in the eye and placed her hand on her heart. "Because I can feel it. Sorano is alive."

Precht could feel the determination emanating from the girl. It was like she was a completely different person. He smiled.

"Give me your hand."

"O-ok." Yukino reached out and Precht stamped her hand. When she pulled back there was a white Fairy Tail emblem on the back of her hand.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail."

Yukino was shocked. "R-really? I've joined the guild?"

"Is that not what you wanted? I can erase the mark if you-"

"No!" Yukino clutched her hand tightly. "It is."

"Good." Precht chuckled. "I expect great things from you, Miss Aguria."

Yukino bowed to him. "Thank you, sir. I will not disappoint you."

"One last thing."

"Yes?"

"Since you are now a part of the guild you can address me as Master. Understood?"

Yukino smiled. "Yes...Master Precht."

* * *

Yukino met with Levy and Lisanna. They were still sitting at the bar.

"So how did it go?" Levy asked.

With a smile the young girl showed the two her new guild mark.

"Congratulations!" Levy praised.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." Lisanna smiled.

"Thank you." Yukino looked at her mark with pride. Even after coming all this way she didn't fully expect to be accepted into the guild. She was one step closer to finding Sorano. "What do I do now?"

"Well normally I'd explain to you what being a Fairy Tail wizard entails, but I think that can wait until tomorrow." Lisanna said.

"Why is that?"

"Take a look outside." Levy pointed.

Yukino did just that. To her surprise the sun was setting. The guild was empty as well. As if her body had finally caught up to time, she yawned.

"You've had a long day." Levy said. "I can't blame you for being exhausted. Do you have any family in town that you can stay with?"

Yukino shook her head and yawned again. "I don't."

"No worries then. You can stay with me for the night."

"You don't have to do that."

"It's not a big deal. It'll be like a sleepover."

"O-ok. If you insist." Yukino grabbed her bags.

"Coming Lisanna?"

"I have to finish cleaning up for the night. So I can't. Sorry."

"Do you need us to stay and help?"

"No. No. Don't trouble yourselves. Elfman will be here."

"We'll see you tomorrow then."

"Have a good night."

"Good night, Miss Lisanna."

"Good night, Yukino." The barmaid waved.

When the pair reached the door Jet and Droy suddenly appeared.

"Let us walk you back to Fairy Hills, Levy." Jet offered.

"Yeah. It's starting to get dark out." Droy added.

Levy waved them off. "Its fine, guys. You don't have to."

"Yes we do!" they insisted.

"The streets can be dangerous at night." Jet said.

"Yeah. You never know what kind of perverts and criminals are lurking around in the shadows." Droy reckoned.

Levy sighed in defeat. It was clear that these two weren't going to back down. "Fine. You can walk with us, but at least carry's Yukino's bags for her. She's pretty tired."

"Right!"

"I-it's ok." Yukino said. "I can carry them myself."

"We don't mind!" The boys said.

"Don't worry. They won't look inside them or anything." Levy assured.

Yukino slowly handed the bags over to the eager young men and out the door they all went.

* * *

Precht watched from his office window as Yukino and Team Shadow Gear walked into town, his eye was focused squarely on the newest member of Fairy Tail.

"A Celestial wizard." he pondered. "Not only that, she possesses the 13th Gate." He looked over to the picture in the frame. "Perhaps **she** is the link we have been missing all along."

* * *

 **New chapter! As the title stated the adventure has officially begun! Be ready for things both old and new in this story!**

 **As always leave a comment/review letting me know what you think. Thanks for reading!"**


	8. Trial by Monkey

One of Fairy Tail's main attractions was it's library. Created by the guild's first master Zera Viridian when it was founded, the library was nearly half the size of the guild itself. Filled to the brim with shelves that stretched as high as the eye could see that were loaded with thousands of books collected - and in some cases translated - over the years by various members of the guild. It was in this hallowed place that Yukino's training as a Fairy Tail was set to begin.

"Any questions?"

Yukino didn't know where to start. Lisanna had just finished explaining all the rules and regulations involved with life in a wizard's guild, and just about all of it went over poor Yukino's head.

"I think you broke her." Levy chuckled.

"N-no!" Yukino shook her head fervently. "I understand completely."

Lisanna was skeptical. "Are you sure? There's no need to feel bad if you don't. This is a lot of information to take in. I don't mind explaining it again if you're having trouble."

Yukino gave up the charade almost immediately and bowed her head. "C-Could you please explain it again?"

Lisanna smiled. "Of course. I'll go a little slower this time so you can get a better grasp of it." She grabbed the light pen from the table. This handy instrument allowed one to write in mid-air using compressed light magic.

"The guild system in Fiore is pretty standard compared to other countries in Ishgal." Lisanna explained. "What it essentially breaks down to is two main categories: legal guilds and independent guilds. Legal guilds are just as described, guilds sanctioned by the magic council to go on jobs and earn jewel throughout the kingdom." She drew the Fairy Tail symbol and circled it. "Fairy Tail is a legal guild."

"Independent guilds are a little different. They aren't officially sanctioned by the council, however they are allowed to operate as long as their actions are **approved** by the council to some capacity. Basically as long as they don't commit any crimes they are free to operate as they wish. Since they are independent they don't have to pay as much in operating taxes as legal guilds. Though as far as I know there aren't any independent guilds active nowadays. Right, Levy?""

"Not that I've heard." replied the scribe.

Yukino raised her hand, prompting a giggle from Lisanna.

"Yes, Yukino?"

"If Independent guilds are not as restricted as Legal guilds, then why aren't there more of them?"

"The answer to this is all in the name 'Independent'. Being a legal guild comes with it a heap of benefits." Lisanna started drawing again. "Once a person applies for legal guild status they are given a set amount of money as well as a plot of land to build their guild in whatever town they choose - after paying a fee and filling out paperwork first of course."

She drew the outline of a building that roughly resembled Fairy Tail.

"I mentioned that legal guilds pay taxes. The amount of taxes paid is proportionate to the location of the guild, as well as the number of members of said guild. Since Fairy Tail is located near a body of water and our member total numbers is..."

"Three hundred and fifty at last count." Levy interjected.

"Thank you. Going by that we pay about...this much."

The number Lisanna wrote nearly took Yukino's breath away. She had never seen so many zeros.

"That's nothing." Levy said. "Fairy Tail only has one branch. Guilds like Phantom Lord with multiple branches across the kingdom pay almost five times as much as we do."

"Wow." Yukino gasped.

"The money for taxes is supplanted by the completion of jobs by our guild." Lisanna explained further. "A percentage of the reward money from jobs goes into paying the tax. Think of it as a sort of membership fee."

Yukino nodded.

"Now everything I just explained goes completely out of the window when talking about Independent guilds." Lisanna drew the Fairy Tail building again, only this time it was much smaller.

"Members of Independent Guilds don't have to pay taxes on land and membership, but in exchange they receive no help from the council when creating their guild. They apply for Independent Guild status, and that's pretty much it. They're on their own from that point on. They have to find their own land and use their own money and resources to build their guild. They are also exempt from the job system. Meaning that any job they may receive comes directly from clients." She drew a picture of a person handing another person a piece of paper. "It's for this reason that Independent Guilds have all but faded away over time. The operation of them is simply too daunting without help. Do you understand a little better now?"

"Yes." Yukino nodded again. "I do."

"We'll keeping moving then."

Lisanna erased the pictures and wrote "LEGAL GUILDS" in their place.

"Legal guilds are split into various categories depending on their overall specialty and function. For example, Fairy Tail is known as a 'magic' guild because all of our members are wizards. However there are numerous other types of guilds." She wrote down a list. "Merchant guilds, treasure hunting guilds, mercenary guilds, bandit guilds, and a lot of others. But we won't get into those too much right now."

"Speaking of which. Lis, are you sure you should be staying down here?" Levy asked. "What about the bar?"

"It should be fine for a few minutes. Cana's already had her morning drink. " She wrote more information in the air. "Now where were we? Oh yes, there is one more set of guilds you need to worry about. Dark Guilds."

"Dark Guilds?" Yukino repeated warily. She didn't like that sound of that.

"Dark Guilds are guilds belonging to dark wizards. In short they are criminal organizations that should not be trifled with. If you encounter any, run away as fast as you can."

Yukino nodded quickly. The last thing she wanted to do was run afoul of "dark wizards".

"Next I'll explain how the job system works. Then we can get more in depth about the magic council."

It was at this moment that Levy decided to take her leave.

"Well I'll leave you to it, Lis."

"Ok. See you later, Levy."

As she stood up from the table Levy could see the concerned look on Yukino's face. The young girl's eyes were practically begging her to stay a little longer. She didn't know how much more she could take. Levy flashed her a reassuring smile that seemed to say: "Don't worry. It will be over soon."

Yukino didn't share the same mindset.

* * *

It was still early in the morning, so the guild wasn't quite full yet, but Levy had noticed that there were a few more people around than when she first went into the library. Within an hour or so the guild would be filled.

"How's the new girl?"

Levy was approached by a tall, muscular young man with spiked white hair.

"She just asked Lis to explain everything to her again."

The massive young man sighed. "A real man gets all the information the first time around."

"Well Yukino's not a man. So I think she's allowed a little leeway." Levy giggled.

Elfman Strauss was Lisanna's elder brother, as well as the self-proclaimed "realest real man in all of Fairy Tail". Levy never really took much stock in his moniker, but if he was **that** confident in himself who was she to dispute it?

"Hopefully she survives the experience." He said. "Lisanna's lessons can be pretty overwhelming for first timers."

"If listening to Lisanna explain the rules is too much for her, then I dread to think how she will fare when she goes on her first job."

Walking towards the pair was a slender young man with pointed blue hair. His arms folded, he wore a superior grin on his face as he spoke.

"Good morning, Lyon." Levy greeted.

"Good morning to you as well, Levy."

Lyon Vastia was another long-standing member of the Fairy Tail guild. He hadn't been in as long as Levy, but his tenure was longer than that of Elfman and his sister.

"Perhaps I should check on the new recruit. Offer her moral support."

"How nice of you." Levy teased. Lyon was always one of the first people to greet newest members of the guild. Apparently he was looking for an apprentice or something. Levy didn't really know the details. "I'm sure Yukino would appreciate it."

"Agreed." Lyon nodded sagely.

"You might wanna put a shirt on before you talk to her." A voice suggested from the bar. "Not that I mind the view."

"What are you talking about? I have all of my-dammit!"

Lyon looked down and to his dismay his shirt was indeed missing from his body. He stormed off in search of the garment. Levy couldn't help but giggle a bit as she heard Lyon mutter obscenities to himself. Stripping wasn't something he did often, but when it happened it was always at the most inappropriate times. The honey incident was a moment that permanently cemented itself in Levy's mind.

"A real man would know to keep his clothes on in public." Elfman crowed.

"Well at least he's aware of it now." Levy turned to the person at the bar that called out to Lyon. "Thanks for the save, Cana."

A girl with long brown hair raised her mug to Levy. She was wearing nothing but a bikini top and Capri pants - her Fairy Tail showing proudly on her hip - she probably wasn't in the best position to critique someone's appearance, but that didn't stop her from doing so. This was Cana Alberona, Fairy Tail's resident fortuneteller as well as its hardiest drinker.

"Drinking already?" Levy joked.

"You know it. I can't wake up if I don't have my morning sip."

"Most people use **coffee** instead of alcohol for that you know."

"Yeah, but I'm not most people."

Levy shrugged. It was hard to argue with that line of logic. "Ordinary" would not be one of the top five words one would use to describe Cana.

"If you have any other questions. Don't be afraid to ask."

"O-ok."

Lisanna and Yukino finally emerged from the depths of the library. The former returned to the bar while the latter reconvened with Levy.

"How was it?"

Yukino slumped over in defeat. Levy could practically see the steam rising from her head.

"That bad huh?"

Yukino nodded. "I still don't understand much of anything. Perhaps I am not cut out for this after all."

Levy chuckled. "Don't be so hard on yourself. No one expects you to know everything in just a day. Here." She reached into her satchel and handed Yukino a small note pad. "That should have everything you need to know about being a guild wizard. I wrote that for you just in case Lisanna's lessons went over your head."

Yukino's eyes lit up. "Thank you so much, Levy!"

"Don't mention it. Now what say we get you started on your first job? Jet and Droy should be at the Request Board already."

Yukino followed Levy to a large board that was placed near the stairs leading to the second floor. On this Request Board were numerous posters detailing the many jobs available for the members of Fairy Tail to take part in. There was a second board upstairs as well, but that was only reserved for S-Class wizards – the strongest wizards in the guild. Yukino wasn't ready for that yet, but it was something to strive for.

"Find anything yet?" Levy asked the boys.

"Nope." Jet answered.

"None of these jobs look all that good." Droy said.

"We don't need anything complicated." Levy told them. "Just something that will help Yukino get her feet wet. Right?"

Yukino nodded in response to Levy's leading smile. "Y-yes."

"Then why don't you pick a job?" Levy suggested. "That way you can start with whatever you're comfortable with."

"O-ok."

Yukino stepped forward to the Request Board. There were so many jobs with so many different rewards that it made her head spin. She didn't know where to begin. A job clearing bandits out of a tavern in a nearby village sounded like a good start but that was probably too dangerous for her at this stage. Delivering a letter to a woman's husband in Era sounded safe enough, but she worried about disappointing her new guildmates if she chose it. Deciphering an ancient textbook? She had no experience with ancient languages. Treasure in a cave sounded first job worthy, but Yukino was no good in enclosed spaces for too long.

 _There are so many, but I don't think I'm good enough for them._

"Has my dad come back yet?"

Yukino and Shadow Gear turned their attention to the bar. Standing before Master Precht was a child much younger than Yukino. His eyes were filled with worry and on the verge of tears.

"Not yet, Romeo." Precht answered flat. "Be patient."

"But he said he's be back in three days, and it's been over a week! He took that job in Mt. Hakobe right? That's not far from here! Why haven't you guys looked for him yet?!"

"You're starting to test my patience, boy." Precht's tone sharpened. "Your father is a wizard of the Fairy Tail guild. You must have more faith in him than that. He can take care of himself."

"I don't care about faith! I just want my dad back!"

"Yelling at me is not going to bring him back sooner. This will be the last time I tell you, be a good boy, go home, and wait!"

Romeo balled up his little fist and punched Precht in the leg as hard as he could. The old man didn't even budge.

"I hate you!" he screamed as he ran out of the guild in tears. "I hate you all!"

"Oh, Romeo." Levy uttered.

"Poor kid." Said Jet.

"Who was that boy?" Yukino asked.

"Romeo Conbolt." Levy answered. "His dad, Macao, is a member of the guild."

"Why hasn't anyone searched for him?" Yukino implored. "He could be in trouble. Doesn't the Master care?"

"It's not that simple." Droy spoke up. "It's not that Master Precht **doesn't** care, it's just…going after Macao would hurt his pride more than anything."

 _Who cares about that?_ Yukino thought. If someone was in trouble wasn't it their responsibility as wizards to help?

A loud bang echoed through the guild hall. Yukino looked to the bar, noticing a sizable impression in the wood from Elfman's large fist.

"I can't take this anymore." he grumbled. "A real man doesn't sit back and let kids cry!"

"Elf, what are you doing?" His sister worried. She could tell from the look in his eyes that he was about to do something reckless.

"What's it look like? I'm going after Macao."

He started for the doors.

"Elf, wait-"

"Let him go, Lisanna." Precht said. "It's not our place to choose one's path in life."

"But, Master-"

"Don't worry, Lis. We'll go after him."

Shadow Gear stepped to the bar with smiles on their faces. Lisanna returned their smiles with a grateful one of her own.

"Thank you, Levy."

"Don't mention it. Four heads are better than one right?"

"I-I wanna go too!"

The group looked to Yukino. Her eyes were sparkling with determination. She empathized with Romeo because of her own family issues. If someone knew where Sorano was she wouldn't have hesitated to go look for her. Levy accepted her declaration with a smile.

"Alright let's go."

* * *

"You guys didn't need to come. I could have handled this on my own."

"It never hurts to have back up."

"Whatever."

Shadow Gear, Elfman, and Yukino crowded in the horse-drawn carriage that would take them to Mt. Hakobe, and hopefully Macao.

"Hey you better thank Levy." Jet said to the flippant Elfman.

"That's right." Droy nodded. "She chose to come with you out of the goodness of her heart. You better be grateful."

Elfman blew them both off.

"It's not a big deal, guys. I want to find Macao too." Levy assured. She reached into her bag, pulled out a rolled up coat, and handed it to Yukino. "Here you go. Mt. Hakobe is pretty cold so you're going to need this."

"Thank you." Yukino graciously took the coat. The wool lining was very warm.

"I brought some for you guys too." Levy gave Jet and Droy coats.

"Thanks, Levy."

"You're the best."

"What about you, Elfman?" she asked, holding up an fourth coat. The large young man simply smirked in response.

"A real man isn't scared of a little breeze." he boasted. "You can keep your jacket."

Levy was unmoved by his bravado. "If you say so." She casually placed the jacket back into her bag. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Inspired by Elfman's "manly" display, Jet and Droy quickly gave their coats back to Levy.

"On second thought we don't need these." Said Jet.

"Y-yeah. We'll be fine. A little snow never hurt anyone." Droy added.

"Are you sure?" Levy's eyes narrowed in her teammates' direction. She knew exactly what game they were trying to play. This was just another attempt to impress her byt showing how tough they were. It still had yet to succeed.

"Positive." They answered in unison.

With an exasperated sigh Levy placed the coats back into her bag. "If that's what you want then I won't stop you."

Suddenly the carriage came to a stop.

"I'm sorry, but this is as far as I can take you." Said the driver.

The wizards exited the carriage in the middle of Mt. Hakobe, only to be met with a fierce snowstorm.

"It's really coming down." Levy said. She placed her hand over her eyes. "It's hard to see anything."

"Mr. Macao is somewhere on this mountain?" Yukino asked.

"I certainly hope so. Are you doing ok? Is the jacket helping?"

"Yes. It is. Thank you." She looked ahead to the boys. They were all shivering. "Are they ok?"

Levy didn't seem to concerned by her friends' impending hypothermia. "I wouldn't worry about them. They're 'real men'." She joked.

* * *

"Macao?! Where are you?!"

"Macao!"

"If you can hear us say something!"

The group had been climbing for well over an hour, but so far had come up with nothing. The winds showed no signs of dying down either. Even with their jackets they risked freezing to death if they stayed on the mountain much longer.

"What job brought him all the way up here?" Yukino asked Levy as they approached the summit.

"He was hunting down a group of Vulcans that were terrorizing a nearby village."

"Vulcans?"

"They're nasty creatures." Droy explained.

"Yeah. Just one is enough to give even an experienced wizard trouble." Jet added.

Yukino felt a shiver run up her spine, and it wasn't due to the cold.

"Macao!" Elfman called. "You out here?! Say something would ya?! It's not manly to not answer people!"

Suddenly something fell from the sky. The boys quickly moved out of the way, watching as a mountain Vulcan landed before them in the snow.

"That thing's bigger than normal isn't it?" Jet commented.

"Yeah." Droy agreed.

The beast beat on its chest.

"It doesn't matter how big it is!" Elfman prepared for battle. "A real man accepts any challenge before him!"

The Vulcan prepared to fight the boys when his nose picked up the scent of something sweet. Two things to be precise. He darted past the boys at a frightening speed.

"Where you are going you overgrown monkey?!" Elfman taunted. "Come back and fight like a real man!"

"Would you give it a rest already?!" Jet and Droy shouted.

"Woman!" The Vulcan lecherously crept upon a frightened Yukino and Levy, his mouth oozing drool.

"G-go away!" Levy shouted.

The beast scooped the pair into his arms and took off for the summit. Their screams echoing on the mountain. Jet and Droy panicked.

"Oh no! Levy!"

"Don't just stand there we gotta go after them!" Elfman ordered.

* * *

Inside an iced over cave in Mt. Hakobe's summit, Levy and Yukino watched as the Vulcan that captured them danced around in excitement. Having taken in two beautiful specimens, the creature was filled to the brim with lustful glee. It was more than a little unsettling for the pair.

"What is going to do to us?" Yukino nervously inquired.

"I don't know, but it can't be anything good." Levy was just as frightened as Yukino, but she couldn't let it show. She had to figure a way out this mess and reunite with the boys.

When the creature finally stopped dancing it stared into the pair's faces, its lecherous smirk filled with bad intentions. "Woman." It said.

Yukino hid behind Levy.

 _What do I do?_ Levy thought. _There's no way I can take this thing on in a one on one fight._ _Should I use that? No it's way too dangerous and I don't want Yukino to see it. Think, Levy! Think!_

As the salacious creature started to indulge his primal desires, a shout rang throughout the cave.

"Hey, you perverted chimp!"

"Get away from Levy right now!"

Elfman, Jet, and Droy stormed into the cavern, making a beeline for the Vulcan. Yukino and Levy were relieved to see them, but that relief quickly turned to embarrassment -for Levy at least - when all three slipped on the ice, skated on their butts past the Vulcan, and crashed into a nearby wall.

"Are they alright?" Yukino fretted.

"Physically yes." Levy answered with a sigh. "Their pride on the other hand is another story."

After regaining their bearings, the boys quickly stood up and faced the Vulcan. Yukino and Levy ran to their side.

"Are you alright, Levy?" Jet and Droy asked.

"I'm fine. We're just lucky you guys showed up when you did."

"Where's Macao?" Elfman demanded of the creature.

The Vulcan was confused. "Ma…co?"

"Don't play dumb." Droy said.

"He's a human man." Jet explained. "We know he came up here. Tell us where he is right now or you'll regret it."

The Vulcan thought for a moment. It's eyes widened in realization. "Man!" He waved the boys over, pointing to a hole that lead to the outside of the cave. "Man! Man!"

"I think he's gonna show us where Macao is." Jet surmised.

"Guys, I don't think that's a good idea." Levy warned.

The boys were lured over to the hole, looking down into a seemingly bottomless pit as the snowstorm worsened.

"Macao?!" Elfman called.

The Vulcan pushed the boys out of the hole, all three falling into the abyss below.

"Oh no!" Levy gasped. She and Yukino ran to the hole in a panic. "Jet! Droy! Elfman!"

She turned her attention back to the Vulcan. The creature was once again dancing around and chanting its victory as it beat on it's chest.

"No like man. Me like woman. Woman! Woman! Woman!"

Yukino looked into the pit, her face going white with fear. She wondered if anyone could survive a fall from that height in the middle of such a fierce storm. The chances were very slim.

"What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know." Levy didn't like this situation at all. She knew full well she was no match for the Vulcan on her own, but there was nothing else she could do. She had to protect Yukino.

 _None of my spells are strong enough to take that thing down on their own. I just might to use it after all._

"Stay behind me, Yukino."

To her surprise the young girl did the opposite.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't stand around and be frightened anymore." Yukino declared. "I'm a Fairy Tail wizard now. I have to be strong."

The girl pulled a silver key from her satchel.

 _ **OPEN! GATE OF THE BEAR CUB: POLARIS**_

A portal opened between the girls and the Vulcan. From out of it materialized a giant, pink, metal bear. Levy was at a loss for words. This was only the second time in her life she had seen a Celestial Spirit in the flesh. Once more she didn't expect this one to be so big. It was almost three times her size.

 _I thought Polaris was the little bear constellation!_

The Vulcan on the other hand was less than pleased by the newest obstacle in his path.

"Who you? Get away from my woman."

"Go, Polaris!"

At Yukino's command, Polaris pushed back the fierce Vulcan with its massive paws. Angered, the Vulcan pushed back. Soon enough both the Vulcan and Polaris were engaged in a heated sumo match for position.

"You no take my woman!"

The Vulcan started to slowly gain ground on Polaris. With each step forward the Vulcan took, Polaris slid a centimeter back.

"I don't think your spirit is going to hold much longer." Levy noticed. "Let me help."

 _ **SOLID SCRIPT: ROPE**_

From thin air Levy summoned a rope that tied up the Vulcan nice and tight, robbing it of all movement.

"Huh?! What this?! Can't move!"

Polaris lifted the creature in the air and slammed it against the wall, knocking it out.

"Thank you." Yukino bowed.

"You don't have to thank me. You did most of the work." Levy smiled. "Good job."

Yukino blushed at the praise. "T-thank you."

"Now that thing is tied up for the moment we can focus on looking for the boys."

Levy and Yukino looked out the hole while Polaris guarded the Vulcan.

"I don't see anything." Yukino said. She was growing more worried by the second. "The snow is falling too fast."

"The storm is getting worse." Levy noticed. She tried to keep a calm head for Yukino's sake, but the situation wasn't looking good. They only came to search for one person, not four. "Elfman! Jet! Droy! Can you hear me?!" Her voice echoed out into the storm, but there was no answer.

The Vulcan awoke with a start. Breaking through it's restraints, it howled and leapt over Polaris, it's eyes set Yukino and Levy.

"Levy!" Yukino shouted.

"Get behind me!" Levy moved Yukino to her back.

Yukino watched as Levy's eyes started to glow purple.

"Not so fast, monkey boy!"

Elfman soared into view, punching the Vulcan square in the face with a hard right hook that sent it flying back into the cave.

"Elfman?" Levy called. Her eyes returned to normal.

The massive young man looked over his shoulder to the girls with a confident grin. "A real man always knows how to make an entrance."

Yukino couldn't help but notice that Elfman's right arm had changed. It was now made out of metal.

"What is that?" she asked.

Elfman flexed his metal arm. "This is my magic. It's called Takeover: Beast Soul. It lets me use the various body parts of beasts in battle. It's a magic only for the realest of men."

"Wow." Yukino gasped.

"I'm glad you're alright, but how did you survive that fall?" Levy asked him.

"That would be me."

Jet and Droy climbed inside the cave on a vine. When they touched the ground the vines receded into a seed pod in Droy's hand.

"That was a close one." Jet sighed in relief.

"I know." Droy agreed. "I thought we'd never get back up here."

Without warning Levy pulled them both into a hug.

"Don't scare me like that. I thought you guys were goners."

They both flushed red.

"O-ok. We won't." they stuttered out with huge smiles.

"If you guys are done I think that thing is getting up." Elfman pointed.

The Vulcan rose to its feet much angrier than before - if that was possible. It was growing tired of all of these distractions.

"I don't like that look in its eyes." Levy worried.

Polaris grabbed the Vulcan from behind, but its rage proved too much. Breaking free from the spirit's grip with minimal effort, the Vulcan lifted Polaris over its head and flung it at the wizards.

"What is that?!" Jet and Droy panicked.

"That's one of Yukino's spirits!" Levy answered.

"Well it's coming right for us!" Elfman shouted. "Brace yourselves!"

Yukino raised Polaris' key in the air. "Return through the gate, Polaris!"

Polaris faded away and returned to the Celestial Spirit world, but that was only one problem solved. While the wizards were focused on the bear being hurled in their direction, they failed to notice the Vulcan had already flanked them.

"It's fast!" Levy shouted.

Jet smirked confidently. "Not as fast as me."

In the blink of an eye, Jet was above the beast.

 _ **FALCON HEAVENWARD**_

With a kick faster than anyone could see Jet launched the Vulcan high into the air. Elfman leapt after it, punching it back down to the ground as hard as he could. The beast crashed into the ice, bouncing along the floor until it hit the wall for the third time. When the dust settled the Vulcan was completely upside down with spirals in its eyes.

Yukino poked her head from behind Levy. "D-did we finally beat it?"

"Looks like it. Good job, guys."

"Yeah!" Elfman exclaimed as he began to pose. "That's how a real man handles business!"

"I feel like we're forgetting something." Jet voiced. Droy agreed with his friend's suspicions.

"Yeah. We fought that thing for a reason…"

"Oh yeah!" Levy remembered. "We were supposed to ask it where Macao was."

"Crap! You're right!" Elfman lifted the beast by its pelt and shook it as hard as he could. "Tell us where our friend is, you creep!"

"I don't think that's going to work." Levy said nervously.

As Elfman shook the unconscious Vulcan, its body started to glow in a bright purple light. Before everyone's eyes the Vulcan transformed into a middle-aged man with dark blue hair.

"Macao?!" The boys shouted at once.

"This is the man we were looking for?" Yukino questioned. She was in complete shock. "I don't understand. Why did he attack us? And how did he become that monster?"

"He must have been taken over by the Vulcan." Levy surmised. Yukino was still confused. Levy elaborated. "Remember Elfman telling you about his Takeover magic?" Yukino nodded. "Well Vulcan's have this ability as well. Except they are able to possess people, using their bodies to survive. It's the most literal form of Takeover."

"That sounds awful."

"It is. Most people never break free of it."

Jet and Droy unfurled the blanket Levy had brought while she and Yukino dressed Macao's wounds. He was badly cut and bruised all over, but luckily he was still breathing.

"Looks like he put up a good fight before they got to him." Elfman said as he looked over the bandages.

"Will he be alright?" Yukino worriedly asked.

"Come on, Macao, you have to wake up!" Jet pleaded.

"Yeah! Romeo's waiting for you to come home!" Droy added.

"You guys, yelling at him isn't going to work." Levy scolded. "You have to-"

With a labored groan Macao slowly opened his eyes.

"What happened?"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're ok. Thank goodness." Levy said.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to look for you." Elfman answered. "You've been gone for three days."

"I was? Oh yeah I remember now." A rueful grin cracked Macao's lips. "I'm so pathetic. I beat down nineteen of those things, but the twentieth ambushed me. How could I be so careless? How can I face Romeo after something so embarrassing?"

Yukino couldn't help but sympathize for Macao, but she was also amazed at what he accomplished. _He really defeated nineteen of those monsters on his own? We had trouble with just the one. Are all Fairy Tail wizards this strong?_

"Don't beat yourself up over it." said Droy.

"Yeah. Beating nineteen is no easy feat. You should be proud." Jet added.

"You handled it like a real man." Elfman approved with a knowing nod.

'We're just glad that you weren't seriously injured or worse." Levy said graciously.

Elfman helped Macao to his feet. "Let's head back. There's a little boy waiting for his dad to come home."

Macao grinned. "You got it."

* * *

As the sun started to set in Magnolia, young Romeo Conbolt sat alone on steps leading up to his home. It had been hours since Elfman and the others set out to find his father, and he was starting to get restless. Once more he was starting to feel guilty.

 _"You want to be a wizard when you grow up? Ew!"_

 _"Yeah, Romeo. Everyone knows wizards suck. All they do is sit around and get drunk all day."_

 _"I'm going to be a knight when I get older. That's a real job."_

These taunts from the neighborhood bullies were what pushed Romeo to beg his father to take the job.

 _"Please, Dad, you have to take a job! I'm tired of kids making fun of me!"_

He half expected his father to tell him to just endure like he had many times before, but he didn't. Instead his father flashed him a confident grin and patted his head.

 _"You got it."_

Romeo wiped the tears from his eyes, but the refused to stop pouring. "Please, Dad. Come home." He sniffed.

"Hey!"

Romeo looked up. In the distance he could see Elfman, Team Shadowgear, and Yukino approaching, but what shocked him the most was his father being helped along by Elfman. Without hesitation the boy ran to his father and tackled him to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Dad! If it weren't for me you wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

Macao hugged his son, ignoring the knot on his own head from the fall. "No it's my fault, Romeo. I shouldn't have made you worry like I did."

"It's ok." Romeo sniffed, wiping away his tears again. He smiled. "My dad's a wizard. I can handle anything."

Their job now done, Yukino and the others started down the path back to the guild.

"Next time those bullies pick on you ask them this: 'Can your old man defeat nineteen Vulcan's by himself? Because mine can.'" Macao told his son.

"Yeah!" Romeo nodded. He faced the group that brought his father home as they shrank further in the distance. "Elfman! Levy! Thank you for helping my dad!"

"Anytime, kiddo." Elfman waved.

"You're welcome." Levy returned.

"Thank you too, Yukino!" Romeo called.

The young celestial smiled and waved back to the pair. Honestly she was surprised that Romeo even knew her name, but she accepted the praise nonetheless. Jet and Droy however found themselves left out in the cold.

"We helped too." They muttered.

* * *

"So how was it?"

"I'm sorry?"

Yukino looked to Levy as she prepared to get into bed. Her host was currently brushing her hair in the mirror as the night settled in. How she was able to see over so many books was anyone's guess but she managed to make it work.

"Your first job." Levy elaborated. "I bet you weren't expecting to fight monsters so soon."

"It was a little scary, but it was also kind of exciting. I've never hiked up a snowy mountain before, and I got to see other types of magic from other members in the guild. I learned a lot. Plus the look on Romeo's face when we brought his Father home made it all worthwhile."

"I feel the same way." Levy placed her brush next to her wooden mannequin head – which had her scaled headband resting on it – and reached for the lamp. "Ready?"

When Yukino nodded Levy turned out the light and got into bed next to her.

"I talked to the matron the other day, she said once she returns from her next job we can start readying a room for you to stay in. The rent will be reduced for the first three months until you're completely settled, but after that you'll have to pay the full price. It can be a little steep. Are you ok with that?"

"Yes." Yukino nodded. "I think I can manage that."

Levy smiled. "Good. You won't have to stay in this stuffy room much longer."

"I-I don't think it's stuffy at all." Yukino protested. "I like that you have so many different books to read."

"You wanna try one out?"

Yukino was surprised at the offer. "Can I?"

"Of course. I'll let you borrow which ever one you want tomorrow."

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem. Now let's go to sleep."

Levy rolled over and started to close her eyes.

"Levy?"

"What is it?"

Yukino went quiet for a moment. Something had been on her mind since they left Mt. Hakobe. Just before the boys returned to help them fight the Vulcan Yukino had noticed Levy's eyes turning purple. It wasn't the fact that her eyes changed that unsettled Yukino, rather it was the aura that surrounded her. It was dark, ominous, and frightening. Three words Yukino wouldn't think to use when describing Levy. It reminded her of the feeling she got whenever she touched Ophiuchus' key.

"Are you ok?"

Levy turned back over, her eyes staring directly into Yukino's. There was no hint of the darkness that Yukino saw in the cave. They were just as warm and inviting as they'd been since they met.

"I-it's nothing! Good night!" Yukino quickly rolled over.

Levy was confused by the young girl's sudden reversal, but she let it go.

"Good night, Yukino."

As Levy slept, Yukino couldn't help but wonder just what it was she felt in that cave.

* * *

 **New chapter! Got a closer look at guild life and a little bit more into some of the characters in the guild as well as some of the other things that have changed. For those wondering about Zera's last name I just thought of one to compliment Mavis'. Her last name was Vermillion which is a shade so I just used Viridian for Zera since its a shade of green (which is the opposite of red in the color wheel) and Zera is kind of Mavis' opposite. I think it works, but let me know what you think.**

 **Those of you who read the prologue know the power Levy was using.**

 **Next time is Yukino's first "official" job. Hopefully you all will be looking forward to that.**

 **As always leave a comment/review letting me know what you think. Thanks for reading! :)**


	9. My First Job

"Can I really choose any book I want?"

"Go wild."

Yukino stood in awe before Levy' bookshelves. There were so many books that she didn't know where to start. Romance. Horror. Adventure. Mystery. Thriller. Each case belonged to a different genre, and all of them were filled to the brim. There were even a couple of cases with reference materials and books on the history of Ishgal as well its neighboring continent of Alakitasia. It was like being in Fairy Tail's library all over again – albeit a condensed version.

Picking at random she pulled a book from the mystery shelf titled "Nightfall" by Kemu Zaleon.

"Oh that's a good one."

"It is?"

"Yep." Levy nodded. "Kemu Zaleon is one of my favorite authors. I basically have every book he's ever written. Some with multiple copies."

"Wow. I'll take it then."

"You sure? It's a little advanced for first timers."

"I can handle it." Yukino placed the book on the bed to read later.

"Before we head to the guild I wanted to ask you something."

* * *

Levy stood in the back field of Fairy Hills, anxiously awaiting for Yukino to summon a spirit.

The young wizard was at first curious as to why Levy was so adamant about seeing her summon a Celestial Spirit, but she nonetheless agreed to give her a proper demonstration. What harm could it do?

She grabbed one of the gold keys from her key ring and held it out in front of her.

 _ **OPEN! GATE OF THE HEAVENLY SCALES: LIBRA**_

Levy watched with joyful curiosity as a figure slowly rose from the golden magic circle in front of Yukino. Once the light disappeared there was a girl with tanned skin and dark hair tied in an ox horn style.

Her attire resembled that of a belly dancers, with a green and yellow bikini top and a similarly colored loin cloth that extended past her knees. It left very little to the imagination. Levy wondered if Celestial Spirits could feel shame like humans do.

The lower half of Libra's face was hidden beneath a cloth that bared her zodiac sign. The final piece to her appearance was a pair of scales that dangled from her hands on strings like puppets.

"So this is one of your zodiac spirits?"

"Yes." Yukino confirmed. "Libra is one of the strongest spirits I've formed a contract with."

"Fascinating. How many spirits do you have under a contract?"

"...Three."

Levy raised an eyebrow. _Why did she hesitate?_

"Including Libra, I have Polaris – who you've already seen – and Pisces."

"Pisces is a Zodiac spirit as well?"

Yukino nodded. "How did you know?"

"A friend of mine is also a Celestial wizard. She has a few of the zodiac keys herself. I did some research and learned that the Gold Keys are all based on the constellations of the same name. I'll introduce you to her one day. I think you'd get along."

"Ok."

"Now what can Libra do? Does she know magic?"

"Yes. She can manipulate gravity."

"Do you mind giving me a preview?"

"No I don't. Libra?"

The spirit swiftly raised her right hand. The scales started to sound and a large boulder that was embedded in the field started to slowly raise into the air.

Levy was amazed by the display of power. That rock had been rooted into the ground since she was a child. She had no idea how big it was until now. It was easily twice her size and then some.

"Wow." She gasped.

"Ok, Libra. You can stop now."

"Yes, Lady Yukino." Libra lowered her hand and the boulder dropped back into the hole she plucked it from. "If there is nothing else you need of me, I must be going."

"Oh of course. I'm sorry for keeping you so long. Thank you."

"You are welcome. So long, Lady Yukino. Lady McGarden."

Levy returned Libra's farewell and Yukino closed the gate.

"Was that good enough?" Yukino asked Levy. She seemed to be seeking approval more than anything else. Luckily for her Levy's smile provided the answer she needed.

"More than enough. I always wondered though. How do Celestial Spirits make contracts with their wizards? Is it a sort of blood pact thing or…"

"N-no!" Yukino denied. "It's nothing that serious or scary! It's a verbal agreement of sorts. The wizard and the spirit work out a schedule to see when they are able to be summoned. Libra for example I can only summon on even numbered days, Pisces I can't summon on weekends, and Polaris I can summon any day as long as it's before nightfall."

"That's…surprisingly complicated." Levy said.

Yukino tilted her head. "It is? I thought it was pretty straightforward."

Levy giggled. "Well in any case thanks again for showing me all of this. I know it must have been a pain."

"N-not at all!" Yukino blushed. "I've never met someone so interested in my magic before. My parents usually just nodded when I explained things to them. I know they cared, but I could tell they were much more confused than interested."

Levy was intrigued. "Your parents?"

"Yes. I came from a small farming village south of the capital. The people that raised me aren't my real parents though, they adopted me when I was a child. My real parents…died in an accident. That's how I got my keys."

Levy quickly apologized. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you remember something so terrible!"

"N-no it's ok! It's my fault! I didn't mean to ruin the mood!"

Levy smiled. "How about we just both be equally sorry?"

"Ok." agreed Yukino.

Realizing their folly, the two shared a small laugh.

"Oh yeah. I've been meaning to ask. How would you like to join Team Shadow Gear? We could really use someone like you."

Yukino looked confused by the offer. "Team Shadow Gear?"

"Even though everyone in Fairy Tail are connected as guildmates, a few of us have formed teams with some of the people we're closest to in the guild." Levy explained. "Jet, Droy, and I have been together since we were kids. That's why we're such a strong team."

Yukino found herself slowly swayed by Levy's words. She hadn't had many friends before she joined the guild due to the remote location of her adoptive parents' home. The only kids she saw were the children of the merchants that passed by on occasion. Despite only knowing Levy for a couple of weeks, she was comfortable enough around her to call her a friend. Jet and Droy weren't so bad either. Perhaps joining their team wasn't such a bad idea, but she was still a bit hesitant. She didn't want to impose more than she already had.

Levy could sense her trepidation and offered a reassuring smile.

"It's ok if you don't want to answer right away. It would probably be best if you work with other people in the guild as well anyway. Who knows you might form your own team one day. Just know that my offer is always open."

Yukino smiled warmly and bowed her head. "Thank you."

"Levy!"

The girls looked to the hill as Jet and Droy ran to them with a job posting in their hands. From the looks on their faces they were very excited about it.

"You know guys aren't allowed at Fairy Hills." Levy reminded. "Remember what happened last time?"

Yukino wasn't sure of the details, but she did remember Levy telling her about the last time the matron found members of the opposite sex hiding in the all-girls dorm. Apparently the outlines of their bodies were still imprinted in the walls of the first floor.

"We had to tell you about this job before anyone else took it!" Droy exclaimed. "It's really important!"

"Ok. Ok. You don't have to yell. Let me see it."

Droy handed Levy the parchment in his hand. The job detailed stealing a book from a man named Duke Everlue. The reward was two hundred thousand jewel, which was more than Levy expected for a simple retrieval job, but it was nothing to make such a big fuss over.

"I don't get it. What's so special about this job? Looks pretty simple to me."

The boys grinned greedily.

"The reward." Jet said.

"200,000 jewel? Sure it's a bigger amount than normal, but-"

"That's the thing." Droy interrupted. "The Master told us before we left that the reward increased."

Now Levy was intrigued. "Increased how?"

Jet and Droy looked at one another, their smiles widening.

"Well don't leave me in suspense." Levy urged. "What's the reward?"

"Two million jewel!"

* * *

After clearing the job with Lisanna and Master Precht, Team Shadow Gear and Yukino took the first carriage to Shirotsume - which was the location of the client. The quartet looked over the job again and again. They could hardly believe it. Two million jewel for stealing a book?

There had to be some kind of catch. That kind of money doesn't just fall out of the sky.

"Maybe the book is cursed." Jet offered.

"Or it's the diary belonging to the Princess." Droy said.

"I highly doubt either of those is the case…probably." Levy shot down.

Yukino was at a complete loss as well. She had never seen so many zeros before. Whoever requested this job must have wanted this book returned to them really bad.

Levy looked over the addendum at the bottom of the paper. It detailed that the book's current owner – Duke Everlue – was a perverted old man searching for blonde-haired maids.

While she was in no way enthused about meeting such a person, she had to admit that posing as a maid would probably be the easiest way into the mansion to steal the book.

"What's up, Levy?" asked the boys.

"I'm just wondering about this addendum at the end." She told them. "I might have to use color change magic to make myself a blonde."

Jet and Droy were shocked that Levy would even think about posing as a maid. They wanted to protest in favor of her honor, but their hormones took over. I mean how often would they be able to see their petite leader dressed in a maid's uniform? Not very.

"D-do…do you think it will work?" Jet shakily asked.

"M-Maybe we should try practicing a little first. We have to make sure you're a good maid." Suggested Droy.

Levy sighed and placed the paper back into her satchel. "You guys can stop drooling. I was only **considering** it. There might be another way into the mansion."

Yukino let out a small giggle as she watched the boys sulk in their seats.

* * *

In relation to Magnolia, Shirotsume wasn't the biggest town in Fiore. In fact if you were to ride the train you'd pass by it and not even know.

Even so it had its own charm that could only be found in small rural towns. From it's annual Wyvern Festival to it's many rustic shops and restaurants. It was a popular tourist spot in the fall.

Yukino and Shadow Gear took in the local color as they strolled through town square.

"The client's house should be up that hill." Levy pointed. Jet and Droy replied with growling stomachs.

"Sorry, Levy." Jet apologized.

Droy noticed they had stopped walking in front of a restaurant. "How about we get something to eat before heading to the house?"

"I'm fine, but you guys can go on ahead." Levy replied. "We'll meet back here in an hour."

"Ok, but be careful."

The boys headed inside the restaurant.

"Are you hungry too?" Levy asked Yukino.

"No. I'm fine."

"Then I guess you're stuck with me for the time being. Let's see if they have a book store around here. Then we'll check for a costume shop or a tailor."

Yukino understood the book store, but she was at a complete loss about the second stop.

"Why do we need to find a tailor?"

Levy turned her head and smiled. "You'll see."

* * *

Team Shadow Gear – plus Yukino – stood in front of the Melon mansion on the edge of town. The home was overwhelming in nearly every sense of the word, in fact it was almost the size of the Fairy Tail guild.

"S-should we knock on the door?" Yukino tentatively asked.

"I guess we should." Levy answered.

Volunteering himself for the duty, Jet raised his arm and lightly tapped on the wood. Hearing the echo from the outside only increased their collective anxiety.

Slowly but surely the door opened to a familiar face standing on the other side.

"Lu?!"

"Levy?!"

The two girls excitedly hugged one another as if they hadn't seen one another in years.

"They just saw one another a month ago." Jet mumbled. Droy agreed with a short nod.

Yukino on the other hand was thoroughly confused by the display. Just who was this blonde-haired young woman before them? She could tell by the style of her clothes that she was indeed quite wealthy, but that didn't explain how she was such good friends with Shadow Gear, and Levy in particular. Was she another member of Fairy Tail?

The blonde stranger looked past Levy to Yukino. Her cocoa brown eyes lighting up.

"Who is this?"

Levy released herself from the hug and turned to introduce Yukino. "Lucy Heartfilia this is Yukino Aguria. She's the newest member of Fairy Tail."

Yukino bowed her head. "N-nice to meet you." She didn't really know how to proceed.

"Likewise."

Lucy held out her hand, much to Yukino's surprise. Slightly unsure of what to do, Yukino shook it. That was when she noticed the leather key pouch affixed to the blonde's hip.

"Oh yeah." Levy realized. "Lucy is the Celestial Wizard I was telling you about earlier."

Yukino's eyes widened. She had never met another Celestial wizard before. There were so many questions she wanted to ask.

"Um…is she ok?" Lucy worried. She found herself slightly unnerved by Yukino's wide-eyed stare.

"Yukino's a Celestial Wizard as well." Levy told her friend. "She also has two of the zodiac keys."

At once Lucy realized why Yukino was so entranced. She was starting to feel the same way.

"Really?! That's amazing!" The heiress of the Heartfilia Konzern shouted. "I'd love to talk with you and compare spirits."

"Y-yes! I'd like that!" Yukino exclaimed.

As the Celestial Wizards basked in the light of their newfound companionship, Levy quickly brought them back to reality with a quick cough.

"Sorry to interrupt, but why are you here, Lu?"

"Oh I almost forgot! Sorry! Come in! Come in!" Lucy quickly ushered the wizards inside.

It was just as impressive on the inside as it was on the outside, what with its elegant chandeliers and beautiful paintings hanging on the walls. Entering a large room in the left wing of the mansion, the group was greeted by an older man with salt and pepper hair sitting on a well-crafted leather couch. Standing behind him was a woman in a stunning red dress.

No doubt they were the owners of this lavish establishment.

"Welcome." The man greeted. "My name is Kaby Melon. Please have a seat."

 _Melon?_ Levy repeated. _That's an odd name, but I think I've heard it somewhere before._

Shadow Gear sat across from Kaby, while Lucy and Yukino sat on the sofa adjacent to his.

"First off I'd like to thank you for accepting this job request. We weren't sure what was going to happen when Lucy suggested you."

"You recommended us?" Levy asked her friend.

Lucy smiled. "I did. The Melons are old friends of my father from when he was still in the merchant guild. When he told me that he needed help with this book I suggested Fairy Tail. It was a happy coincidence that **you** guys were the ones that picked the job."

"The assignment itself is pretty straightforward." Kaby continued. "Just as the post said Duke Everlue has in his possession a book called Daybreak. I would like for you to destroy it."

Levy, Yukino, and Lucy were shocked by this. Jet and Droy on the other hand were much more enthused about the matter.

"That's it?" Droy questioned with a grin.

"This will be the easiest two million jewel we ever made." Jet said.

"I was wondering about that actually." Levy spoke up. "Why do you **want** the book destroyed? More importantly why give such an outrageous reward for it?"

Jet and Droy started to sweat. Levy's inquisitive side had once again gotten the best of her. She had keen intuition, usually feeling when something about a situation wasn't quite right. It had saved them on many occasions, but it had cost them as well. With such a large reward waiting for them on the other side, Jet and Droy prayed that Levy's curiosity prove to be more boon than bane.

Kaby's head titled downward to the floor, his gaze narrowing as he tightly clenched his hands. "Because that book must be **eradicated**. No cost is too great."

The Fairy Tail wizards could clearly hear the desperation in Kaby's voice. He was completely serious.

"I understand." Levy acknowledged, but there was still something off about this entire situation to her.

"I want to help!"

To the shock of everyone Lucy stood up with a bold declaration, her eyes full of fire.

"You can't, Lu." refused Levy. "It's much too dangerous for a civilian to go on a wizard job. What if something happened to you?"

"Nothing will happen." Lucy waved off. "I've seen Everlue. He's a complete pushover. Please, Levy? I'd feel terrible if I just sat here and did nothing."

The longer Lucy Heartfilia stared with those big brown eyes, the weaker Levy McGarden's defenses grew.

"Come on, Levy. What's the harm?" Jet nudged.

"We'll be there to protect her if anything happens." Droy assured. "She really wants to help."

Levy looked to Yukino to see if she agreed with the boys as well. Yukino just stared at her. She didn't know what to do either.

With a sigh Levy made her decision. "Fine you can come with us, but don't do anything reckless."

"Thank you so much!" Lucy hugged her friend tightly. "Just tell me what I can do."

Levy thought for a moment. Perhaps this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"How do you feel about maid uniforms?"

"…I'm sorry?"

* * *

The Everlue Estate was massive compared the mansion the Melons called home. Just the golden front gate alone was enough to give the group waiting outside pause. However they would need to pass that gate if they wished to complete their mission.

"Now are you sure you want to go through with this, Lu?" Levy asked. "You don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable."

"No. It's fine. Really. I said I would do anything I could to help the Melons. This is just part of that deal."

"Alright. Done. How does it fit?"

Lucy twirled around in her new maid outfit. It was a simple ensemble; not much different than what someone would see at a café.

"You look very nice." Yukino complimented.

"Y-yeah." Jet nodded.

"You look great." Droy added. Both of them held their bleeding noses closed.

"Thanks, guys." smiled the heiress. "Though it's kind of tight in the chest. The skirt is also a little bit shorter than I would have liked."

"Ok! Let's get this show on the road shall we?!" Levy rushed her friend to the front gate, not so subtly hiding her irritation behind her smile.

Once Lucy was set Levy rejoined the others in the meadow, giving the blonde a encouraging thumbs up.

Lucy took a deep breath. "H-hello?!" she meekly called. "I heard that there was a maid position open at this home! I-I was hoping I could apply! Hello?!"

No answer.

Lucy was starting to get anxious. She looked back to the tree line, receiving another thumbs up from Shadow Gear.

"Are you sure she is going to be ok?" Yukino fretted.

Suddenly the ground behind Lucy burst open. Lucy covered herself from the debris as a humongous woman in a maid's uniform appeared from the hole.

"That's a maid?!" Jet and Droy shouted.

"Shhh!" Levy hissed. "They'll find out we're here!"

"You're a maid?" the large woman's booming voice frightened the blonde.

"Y-yes!" Lucy yelped. "I am!"

"And what could you possibly have to offer Master Everlue?"

"Poyoiyoiyiyo!" Another person emerged from the ground, this one a portly, hideous, man with thick hairs curling out of his nose. "Did I hear someone call my name?" This man was the infamous Duke Everlue.

"H-hello, sir!" Lucy bowed. "It's an honor to meet you." She tried her best to stay composed, but Everlue's pointed stare didn't help ease her anxiety.

"You look familiar." Everlue inched closer. "Have I see you somewhere before?"

Lucy slowly leaned back. "N-no, sir! I'm just a humble maid looking for a master to serve." She laughed uncomfortably. What if she were found out? Not only would Levy and the others possibly fail their job and the Melons, her father would lock her away until she was an old woman. She had to make herself look as appealing as possible.

Everlue turned his back to her. "Sorry. I'm looking for beautiful maids. Get lost, ugly."

 **Ugly**.

The word hit Lucy Heartfilia like ton of bricks. She had never been called ugly before. She could hardly believe it.

"You heard the master. Time for you to go, ugly."

Again Lucy felt the word punch her gut, only this time the pain was doubled due to it being uttered by the manly maid from earlier.

"A man of my social standing has certain qualities that he looks for in a woman, and sadly you just don't measure up."

Four more maids sprung up behind Everlue, each one less appealing than the last.

"You're such a gentleman, Master."

"Truly you're the kindest man in the world."

"You're the best master a maid could as for."

"Why don't run on home now, ugly?"

* * *

Lucy cried to herself in the fetal position as she sat against a tree.

"It's ok, Lu, don't worry about it." Levy reassured. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

"Totally." Jet agreed. "That Everlue jerk wouldn't know a pretty girl if she punched him in the face."

"Yeah. You're still beautiful to us." Droy added.

"Please don't cry." Yukino said.

"T-thanks, you guys." Lucy wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to get in the mansion."

"It's ok. Somehow I had a feeling Plan A wouldn't work." Levy said. "Now we'll just have to move onto to Plan B."

"Plan B?" Yukino inquired. "What's that?"

"Breaking and Entering!" The boys answered.

"I don't think that's a very good idea." voiced Yukino.

"Let's do it!" Lucy shot up from the ground. "That fat jerk is going to pay for making fun of me!"

The Fairy Tail wizards were surprised by her sudden mood swing.

"Wow, Lu. I didn't know you cared about that kind of stuff so much."

"I-I don't!" she protested. "It's just the principal of the thing!"

"Ri~ght." Levy grinned.

"I'm serious!"

As the group formulated a plan, they were unaware of a floating crystal ball hiding just beyond the trees.

They were being watched.

"I was right to be suspicious after all."

Everlue watched the footage from the ball from inside a dark room in his mansion. Behind him were two men covered in shadow.

"We have wizards on our doorstep." The picture zoomed in on Yukino's guild mark. "And it appears that they belong to the Fairy Tail guild."

* * *

"Got it!"

The roof window unlocked as Droy's vine receded back into the seed it sprouted from.

"Good work, Droy." Praised Levy.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Yukino worried, looking over the edge of the roof. "What if they find us?"

"We'll be and out before they know it." Lucy assured.

"Speaking of which, maybe you should stay out here, Lu." Levy suggested. "Things will only get more dangerous from here on out."

Lucy flexed her arm. "You don't have to worry about me. I may not be a part of a guild, but I'm still a Celestial Wizard. If I get into any trouble I can handle myself. Besides I still need to give that rude hog a piece of my mind."

"But-"

"We should hurry before they find out where here." Jet reminded as he and Droy entered the mansion.

"You heard the man. Let's go!"

Lucy Heartfilia confidently strolled into the mansion, Yukino and Levy following after.

Their entry point had lead them to a room containing old scrolls, crates filled with expensive looking paintings, weapons, and various other paraphernalia.

"What is this place?" Yukino wondered as she looked over a group swords stacked in a corner. They were very well made.

"A storage room maybe?" Levy guessed. Judging by the rarity of the items any one would catch a huge price at an open market.

"Levy, look what I found!"

A skull poked out from the side of the bookshelf, frightening Yukino and Lucy. Levy on the other hand was ecstatic.

"Amazing!" she carefully looked over the skull when Jet handed it to her. "How old do you think it is?"

"Hopefully not too old." Lucy gulped. Yukino nodded.

"Hey, guys, the coast is clear." Droy reported, his head poking out of the door of the room.

Levy placed the skull on the nearest shelf. "Then let's go."

* * *

The group searched the second floor of the mansion for the library. If a book was going to be anywhere the library would be the most obvious place to start. However, every door they opened so far had lead to a dead end.

There was a guest room, a recreational room that looked like it hadn't been touched in years, and there was even a solid gold toilet in one of the bathrooms…complete with a garish mold of Everlue's face on the seat.

"If we have to search every room here it'll take forever." Jet complained. "I'll just use my magic and-"

"No." Levy quickly shot down the idea. "We have to stay quiet remember? If you zip around here you'll make too much noise. Our best option is to split up. Between the five of us, we should be able track down that book in no time."

Just as the quintet prepared to split, the four of the five maids from earlier suddenly appeared with brooms and other cleaning supplies in hand.

"Virgo, we have company!" they announced.

The head maid soon made her presence felt. "Then let's show them the door, girls!"

"They found us!" Lucy yelped.

 _ **KNUCKLE PLANT**_

Vines with fists at the end sprouted from the ground, knocking away all the maids but Virgo.

"Sorry!" Droy apologized. "I promise I don't normally hit girls!"

"Flying Virgo Attack!" the massive woman spread out her limps as she fell from the air, her shadow growing on top of Levy.

"Get out of the way!" Jet pushed Levy out of harm's way, but he wasn't fast enough to avoid Virgo.

"Jet!"

The speedster braced himself for impact...but nothing happened.

Jet patted himself down. To his surprise he wasn't as flat as board. "What happened? I'm not a pancake." He looked up to Virgo floating above him. "What's going on?!"

"Libra. Shift the target's weight to the left."

"As you wish."

On Yukino's order Libra waved her arm to the left and Virgo soared across the mansion, crashing into the wall opposite the wizards.

Jet breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks for the save, Yukino."

The girl blushed at the praise. "Y-you're welcome."

"Wow! So this is one of your spirits?" Lucy excitedly looked over Libra. "She's a Zodiac Spirit right?"

"Y-yes. She is."

"She's so pretty!"

"Thank you."

"We should keep moving before more guards show up." Levy told the celestial wizards.

"We're coming." Lucy said.

Yukino closed Libra's gate and followed the group.

Opening a large set of double doors in front of the stairs, they finally found what they were looking for.

Books were lined up in massive shelves that wrapped around the entire room. Though not nearly as big as Fairy Tail's library, it was still a very impressive collection. If Lucy and Levy were to die at this moment they would have had no regrets.

"Look at all of these books." Levy marveled.

"It is quite a collection." Lucy echoed. "I could stay in here all day."

"I don't think we have that much time." Yukino pointed out.

Levy shook the stars from her eyes. "You're right. We have to find the book and leave as quickly as possible. Jet?"

"You got it."

Jet zoomed around the library using his speed magic, checking every book shelf as fast as his friends could blink. In a matter of seconds he returned with a shining gold book in hand.

"Is this it?" He handed it to Levy. Her eyes widened.

"It is! You found it!"

"Congratulations." Lucy praised.

"Awesome!" Droy patted his friend on the back. "Easiest 2 Million jewel ever!"

"I'm just glad we don't have to fight any more." Yukino smiled.

"Hold on…" Levy's eyes trailed to the author's name at the bottom of the book. "This was written by Kemu Zaleon!"

"Really?! Let me see!" Lucy examined the book as well. "It **was** written by him!"

"Kemu who?" Jet inquired. He, Droy, and Yukino were thoroughly confused by the pair's reaction.

"He was only one of the best novelists in the entire kingdom." Lucy told them with a proud smile.

"And he was also an amazing wizard." Levy added. "This must be a lost work of his!"

Yukino vaguely remembered seeing the name Zaleon on Levy's bookshelf at Fairy Hills, but she still had yet to see what was so important about it. Wasn't their job to destroy the book? What did it matter who wrote it?

"That's great and all, but we should hurry up and get rid of the thing so we can complete our job." Jet said.

"Yeah." Droy nodded. "The sooner we do it, the sooner we get paid that two million."

"No wait!" Levy turned away from her partners, the book clutched tightly to her chest. "You can't destroy it yet."

"What are you talking about? That's why we're here isn't it?"

"She's right." Lucy stepped between the boys. "This is an important piece of literature. We can't let you to ruin it."

The boys groaned. Looks like their question had been answered. Bane.

Jet and Droy slowly approached the pair.

"Come on, you two, stop." Levy pleaded.

"Let's talk about this." Lucy nervously suggested. "Maybe we can talk this out."

"No can do." Jet refused.

"This is our job." Droy reminded.

As Yukino watched uncomfortably in the background, she started to hear a low rumbling coming from under the floor. It was steadily getting louder.

"What is that sound?"

"I knew I was right to be suspicious !" said an frightening, yet familiar, voice

From under the floor burst Duke Everlue. Levy and the others immediately stopped arguing and regrouped with Yukino.

"So that is what you were after all along. Poyoiyo."

"See?! I told you we just should have took the thing and ran!" Jet shouted at Levy. She sunk her shoulders in shame.

"Right. That's my bad."

Jet immediately felt bad. "Sorry, Levy. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Why didn't he just go through the door?" Droy wondered.

"I knew that lowlife wizards such as yourselves were coming to take something of mine, but who would have guessed it would be that useless book?"

"Useless?" Yukino repeated.

Levy was confused as well.

 _The client raised the reward to 2 million **just** to have this book destroyed. If it's that valuable why would Everlue casually dismiss it like that? There must be some secret that he doesn't know about._

While Levy pondered this mystery, Lucy saw an opportunity.

"Well if you think the book is so useless you won't mind giving it to us."

"No!" Everlue screamed, waving his arms around like a child in a tantrum. "It's my book do you hear me?! I don't care if it's stupid! So give it back!"

"Greedy pig."

"Shut your mouth, ugly."

Lucy slumped over in defeat.

"You can't have the book." Levy declared. "And we're not destroying it either…" she dropped the floor and opened the book. "At least not until I'm done reading it."

"Now?!" Jet, Droy, and Everlue shouted.

"I don't think this is the right time to be reading." Yukino tentatively pointed out.

"How dare you sully my precious possession with your filthy hands?" Everlue fumed. "To me, Vanish Brothers!"

A pair of bookshelves slid open, revealing a secret passageway. From the darkened tunnel emerged two men. One was a couple of centimeters taller than Jet and Droy, his most noticeable feature being his hair; which stuck out in four large tufts and gave his head the appearance of a star.

His companion was somewhat shorter, only reaching his shoulder. His hair was styled in an eastern queue, he also had eastern writings tattooed on his face. However the most curious thing about him was the large frying pan he carried.

"You summoned us, sir?" the queue sporting-man asked.

"These guys are from the Fairy Tail guild?" questioned the larger man, he sounded rather insulted at the thought. "They're nothing but runts."

Levy looked to their visitors, her eyes zeroing on the armbands around the men's shirt sleeves. It was a wolf's head in front of an S. She recognized the symbol almost immediately.

"They're from the Southern Wolves." She told her friends. "It's a really dangerous Mercenary Guild."

Lucy shook in her boots. "A-a mercenary guild?!"

Yukino was scared of them as well. This was the exact thing that Lisanna warned her about.

Jet and Droy readied themselves for battle.

Everlue twirled his mustache with a twisted smile on his lips. "The Southern Wolves are always hungry for fresh prey. You wizards will regret crossing me."

Levy stood up. "Do you think you guys can hold them off for a while? I think this book has some kind of secret in it."

"Yeah. We can handle it." Jet nodded.

"These guys won't know what hit them." Droy smirked.

"Be careful." Levy warned. "Yukino. Lu. Follow me."

"A-alright." Yukino nodded.

"Coming." Answered Lucy.

The girls ran through a door to the right of them, leaving the boys to deal with Everlue and his minions.

 _A secret?_ Everlue questioned. He had overheard Levy's conversation. _I must have missed it before. It could a treasure map._ The ground beneath his feet started to rupture and he slowly sank into the floor.

"I'm going after those girls, make sure these two don't leave here alive." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." The mercenaries complied.

The mercenaries looked over their opponents.

"You. The one with the hat." The tattooed man pointed at Jet. "You use speed magic don't you?"

"Yeah. How do you know that?"

"We saw you zipping around while we were hiding." The larger mercenary revealed. "And your friend used some kind of plants to get you guys in here. That must make him a holder type wizard."

Droy tightly clutched the seeds already in his hand. They were already at a disadvantage. The enemy knew what they could do, while their own abilities remained a complete mystery.

"It doesn't matter if you know what we can do. You still won't beat us!" Jet raced to attack, but his kick was blocked by the smaller brother's frying pan.

"You will have to be much faster than that."

He forced Jet back on his heels. Droy cocked his arm to throw seeds.

"No you don't."

The larger brother struck him in the back, sending him flying into Jet. The pan wielder then knocked them out the doors of the library and into the main hall of the mansion. Jet and Droy managed to correct themselves on the tongue of the Everlue statue.

"Well that could have gone better." Jet said, nursing the bump on his head.

"It would have if you weren't in my way." Droy retorted.

"What?! **You** ran into **me**! That means you were the one in the way!"

"I wouldn't have crashed in to you in the first place if you were paying attention to the guy with the pan!"

"Because you **totally** had the big guy covered, right?!"

"Yeah!"

The two continued to argue, much to the delight of the Vanish Brothers.

"I thought Fairy Tail was supposed to be some big time magic guild, but look at those two down there." The bigger brother mocked. "Bickering like a couple of children."

Jet and Droy finally turned their anger back to their opponents. "What did you say?!"

"Do you know what a wizard's biggest weakness is?" The smaller brother asked the.

Jet and Droy looked at one another for a moment.

"A pretty girl?"

"I suppose that could be one…"

"Are these punks making fun of us?!" the larger brother fumed.

"The true answer to my question is their bodies!"

The smaller brother attacked. He slammed down his pan, Jet and Droy narrowly escaping as his weapon broke the tongue of the Everlue statue.

"In order to maintain their magic power, wizards train their minds to the limit."

"That means their bodies are weak!"

The larger brother moved to strike, but this time Jet and Droy were able to evade, though his kick left an impression in the wall behind them.

"Us on the other hand, we train our bodies day in and day out."

"That means we're much stronger and faster than the two of you."

"You might be stronger…" Droy started.

"But there's no way you're faster than us." Jet finished. "Now quitting yapping and get to fighting!"

The shorter brother found himself amused by their defiance.

"Combo attack?" his brother suggested.

"Yes. That sounds like a fine idea." The younger brother held out his frying pan, allowing the older brother to hop in the center of it. Jet and Droy were surprised at the amount of strength he had to be able to hold the larger man in place.

"Heaven and Earth Extinction!"

The Fairy Tail wizards prepared themselves.

"Here it comes. Get ready."

"I know."

With a roar, the younger brother launched his sibling into the air. Jet and Droy looked up in anticipation for his attack.

"Look towards Heaven, and we strike from the Earth!"

In a flash the younger brother appeared before Jet, sending him flying with a fierce bash from his frying pan.

"Jet!" Droy hurriedly grabbed seeds from his pouch when the elder brother suddenly came crashing down on him with a hard kick to his back. Droy felt his entire body shut down for a moment as he fell to the ground.

"Look towards Earth, and we strike down from Heaven!"

The brothers posed.

"You have now witnessed the true power of the Vanish Brothers." The younger said. "The Heaven and Earth Extinction attack."

"Not many people have survived its full force." The elder boasted.

"Then I guess we're part of the lucky few."

 _ **FALCON HEAVENWARD**_

Jet appeared behind the duo in the smoke. Kicking them both in separate directions.

"How did they-?!"

 _ **HAMMER PLANT**_

Large hammers made of vines burgeoned from opposite ends of the hall, crushing the Vanish Brothers into the floor. When the dust settled the mercenaries lay on the ground in defeat.

"Told you." Jet boasted. "Nobody is faster than us."

"No one has better teamwork either."

The two bumped fists.

* * *

In the sewers beneath the Everlue Mansion, Levy was fast at work deciphering the secret of Daybreak. Using a pair of Gale-Force Reading Glasses, she was able to read the book ten times faster than she normally would.

Yukino was in awe as the pages flew by. "Wow. Those glasses are amazing."

"This is nothing." the scribe grinned. "These are my most basic pair. I have faster ones at home."

"Have you found anything yet, Levy?" Lucy nasally asked. "I don't know how much longer I can handle this smell."

"Almost done." she reached the final third of the book."This is incredible. I knew there was something odd about this book."

"Then by all means share with the rest of the class." Everlue broke through the wall and grabbed Levy by the arms. "It's not good to keep secrets you know."

* * *

 **New chapter! We have reached the Daybreak arc. Not much has changed here, but I did want to have Yukino meet Lucy as soon as possible. The fight scene I wasn't too proud of, but that's mostly due to the fact that I'm still getting used to writing Jet and Droy for more than a couple of lines. I'll be able to get their fighting styles down soon enough I hope.**

 **I will also be changing the name of the fic to something a little more accessible, so if you see a new name show up in your notifications don't be alarmed.**

 **As always leave a comment/review letting me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	10. The Secret of Daybreak

"Levy!"

Yukino and Lucy looked on in fright as Duke Everlue continued to restrain their friend. His sole goal was the secrets inside the book known as Daybreak, and he would break Levy McGarden's arms to find them.

"What did you learn from that book? He must have buried a fortune and left a treasure map inside the pages. Didn't he?!" He tightened his grip. "Give it to me now!"

"N-no!" Levy resisted. "I won't let you have this!"

"Then so be it." Everlue held Levy to the ground. "Look, there's no need for this to be so complicated. **I** was the one who commissioned for this book to be created after all. Don't you think that makes me the rightful owner of any treasures it may lead to?"

"Let go of her!"

Yukino kicked Everlue in face as hard as she could, sending him flying through sewer.

"Thank you." Levy gingerly rose to her feet. She was free.

Lucy ran to her side. "Are you alright?"

"I'm ok. Where did you learn to kick like that, Yukino?"

The young celestial wizard looked away, her now trademark blush on her cheeks. "M-my father taught me self-defense when I was young."

"Well that was quite the attack." Lucy praised.

"How dare you strike me like that, you vile girl? Have you no sense of class?"

Everlue returned, his hand over his bloodied nose.

"You're one to talk." Lucy interjected. "Your mansion is the nastiest places I've ever seen. That and your taste in maids is far below average."

"Hold your tongue! My maids are the most beautiful women in all of Fiore!"

 _Beauty is in the eye of the beholder I guess._ Levy thought with a nervous smile.

"Let us keep the book and we'll take it easy on you." Lucy urged. "Though we might still give a good smacking out of principal."

"You're certainly a cocky one." Everlue replied with an irritable sneer. "And what makes you think you're in any position to issue demands? You three girls are no match for my Diver magic!" A magic circle appeared on Everlue's back and with a boisterous chortle he dove feet first into the ground.

"So that's how he was able to travel underground." Levy realized. Suddenly the Duke appeared behind her.

"Give me the book!"

"Lu!" Levy tossed the book.

Lucy caught it. "I got it!"

Everlue disappeared again, this time reappearing before Lucy.

"Yukino!" Lucy threw the book as hard she could, it awkwardly falling into Yukino's waiting arms.

"I-I have it!" Yukino tried to keep a grip on the book but it was dangeroulsy close to falling into the sewage. When Everlue caught up to her she tripped, letting go of the book.

"Oh no!"

 _ **SOLID SCRIPT: ROPE**_

Levy summoned two strands of rope; one to grab the book and the other to pull Yukino back from the edge of the walk.

"That was a close one." she breathed.

"T-thank you." Yukino bowed.

Everlue loomed over the pair. His eyes full of anger. "Are we done with this game now? Just give me the book and I will forget all of this ever happened."

Levy and Yukino stood ready to face him.

"Not happening. I know what's going on in this book now." Levy revealed. "It's about a terrible character named Duke Everlue."

"Really?" Lucy was appalled.

"Terrible is a very harsh word." Everlue reasoned. He quickly shot himself around the tunnelway using his magic. "But you are right! The story itself is trite. Hardly worthy of the fame of Kemu Zaleon! How shameful!"

The girls did their best to evade his attacks.

"You forced him to write this book!" said Levy.

"How arrogant can you be?!" Lucy shouted.

"Me? Arrogant? Perish the thought." argued the Duke. "The opportunity to tell my story is an honor above all others. No matter the circumstances!"

"If that's true then why did you have to resort to blackmail?" Levy demanded.

"Blackmail?" repeated a confused Yukino.

"I don't see the big deal." Everlue stopped moving, taking the time to twirl his nose hairs with a smug expression. "All that was required was a little **incentive** for him to get the job done."

"Seriously?" deadpanned Levy.

"Any other person would have fallen over themselves for the chance to write a book about me." Everlue swam through the concrete of the walkway as he explained himself. "But he had the nerve to defy me. So I did what I had to and offered an ultimatum. Either he'd write the novel, or he would see his family be stripped of their citizenship."

The girls couldn't believe what they just heard.

"How could you?" Lucy implored.

"Stripping away someone's citizenship takes away their very lives." Levy said. "They wouldn't be able to join a guild or even earn a living!"

"That's awful." gasped Yukino. "Is he really that powerful?"

"I can do anything!" Everlue burst from the ground and resumed his attack. "That book if proof enough of that! Though there were still a few...problems we had to address. I wasn't fond of his attitude, so I thought it best if he wrote behind the confines of a prison cell! He'd feel more…inspired that way." Everlue snickered. "He boasted about how his integrity as an artist would never allow him to give into threats, but in the end I still got what I wanted!"

"You're even more awful than I thought!" Lucy shouted as she dodged.

"You locked him away in solitary confinement for three years!" Levy yelled. "Do you have any idea how horrible that was for him?!"

Everlue cut off the trio when they tried to escape from the tunnels entrance. "If that was how long it took him to appreciate my greatness then so be it!"

"You're wrong!" Yukino objected.

"She's right." Levy echoed. "He couldn't bear to look at you, but he had to do it to satisfy your ego if he wanted to see his family again. He had no choice in the matter."

"How do you know all of this?" The Duke demanded.

"It's all right here in this book. "Levy held up Daybreak.

"Impossible." Everlue contended. "I've read that thing cover to cover, and nowhere in it is Kemu Zaleon."

"Of course…if you read it normally, but long before Kemu Zaleon was an author, he was a wizard! Using the last of his strength, he cast a spell on the book just as he finished writing it."

Everlue was furious. "Damn him! How dare he sully my story with such shoddy workmanship?!"

"Get over yourself! He may have focused on the pain and suffering you put him through, but that's only a small part of this story! The secret inside this book has nothing at all to do with you!"

"What is the secret?" Yukino asked, she was now more curious as well.

"I want to know too." Seconded Lucy.

"Tell me what you know right now!" Everlue demanded.

Levy placed the book in her satchel. "All you need to know is that I'm never handing over this book to you. It was never yours to begin with."

"You little-"

"Not so fast!"

Lucy intercepted Everlue, a golden key in hand.

 _ **OPEN GATE OF THE CRAB: CANCER**_

From out of Celestial Spirit Gate came a trendy looking crab man with shades on her face and scissors in his hands. Levy was confused by the spirit. Yukino on the other hand was spellbound. She had never seen another zodiac spirit besides her own. She had only read about them in books and whatever secondhand knowledge was given to her by Pisces and Libra.

Cancer turned to his master. "How would like your hair done today…baby."

"I'm not the one that needs a haircut." Lucy pointed to Everlue. "But that man there could use a serious makeover."

"I gotcha, baby."

"I'm not sure a haircut is the best way to handle this situation, Lu." Levy voiced.

"I promise Cancer does way more than cut hair."

Everlue was beside himself. He gnashed his teeth as he began to sweat.

 _No! it can't end like this! That dastardly hack of a writer probably wrote every detail concerning my business deals. If the council gets even a whiff of how I amassed my fortune I'll be ruined beyond repair! I can't let that happen!_

In his desperation Everlue pulled out a golden key of his own.

 _ **OPEN GATE OF MAIDEN: VIRGO**_

When the gate opened, out came the hulking maid from earlier.

"Did you summon me, Master?!"

"He's a celestial wizard too?!" Lucy gasped.

"Retrieve that book for me!" Everlue ordered.

Levy tightened her hold on Daybreak, however the sight of her teammates on the maid's massive shoulders caught her completely unaware. From the looks on their faces they were just as surprised as she was.

"Jet?! Droy?! How did you two get here?!"

"What is going on here?!" Everlue yelled.

"We were fighting her in the lobby and then she started glowing." Jet explained.

"When he hopped on her we ended up here." Droy added.

"That means they passed through the Celestial Gate!" Lucy deduced.

"But I thought humans couldn't do that!" Yukino exclaimed.

"What do we do now?!" the boys panicked.

"Right now you need to get down from there!" Shouted Levy.

"Virgo, clean up this mess!" Everlue commanded.

 _ **SOLID SCRIPT: FIRE**_

Levy summoned a blaze of bright blue flames that sent Virgo flying back.

"Oh no!" yelled Everlue. "Virgo!"

"You horrible man!" Yukino summoned Polaris. "Do you know what it feels like to be separated from your family?! It's a terrible feeling! Now you will pay for your actions!"

The bear spirit grabbed Everlue and launched him high into the air, into the waiting scissors of Cancer. The sharply dressed spirit snipped away at the evil Duke, sending him back down completely bald - even his nose hairs were gone. It was a marked improvement.

"How was that, baby?"

"Whoa! Way to go, crab dude!" shouted Droy.

"Where did you come from anyway?" Jet wondered.

Before the group could celebrate their victory, the tunnel started to rumble.

"It's caving!" Yukino shouted.

"What do we do?!" Jet panicked.

"We're going to be trapped down here forever!" Droy screamed.

"I don't want to be trapped here forever!" Lucy whined.

 _ **SOLID SCRIPT: DRILL**_

Levy's spell created a drill that burrowed through the walls of the crumbling tunnel, creating an exit just big enough for them all to fit through.

"Through here! Hurry!"

Virgo watched the wizards make their daring escape as the tunnel came down with Everlue in hand. Her eyes were focused on squarely Yukino.

Yukino and her friends watched as the Everlue mansion crumbled to dust as a result of the tunnel collapse. Because of the mansion's position on the hill, the destruction could even be seen from town.

"I hope those other maids were able to escape."

"We barely made it out ourselves." Droy sighed. His heart was pounding as fast as Jet could run.

"That was some quick thinking back there as always, Levy." Jet praised.

Levy found it hard to share in his enthusiasm. All she could think about was the possible reprimanding that awaited them back him.

"I really hope we aren't blamed for this." She prayed. "Master Precht has enough problems as it is."

* * *

After their adventure in the mansion, Shadow Gear, Yukino, and Lucy returned to the Melon Mansion. Much to the shock - and ire - of Kaby, Daybreak was perfectly preserved in Levy's hands. She placed it into his half open hands.

"I don't understand." he uttered. "The job **specifically** asked that this book be destroyed. Why are you giving it to me?"

"If you really want to burn the book, then it would be best if you did that yourself." Levy suggested. Aside from the secrets it held, Levy had a personal code to never destroy or otherwise deface a book. That was the reason why if they truly went through with the job, Jet or Droy would have been the one to dispose of Daybreak

"Oh don't you worry. I will strip away every page of this filthy tome until there is nothing left. I hoped I'd never have to lay eyes on it again."

"Believe me I understand why you would have such feelings. You wanted to preserve your family's legacy."

"What do you mean?" Yukino inquired.

"Mr. Melon. You're the son of Kemu Zaleon. Aren't you?"

Kaby dropped his head, his eyes now hidden from view. "…Yes. I am."

This revelation shocked everyone save for Levy and Kaby's wife.

"Have you read the book at all?"

"…No. I couldn't. My father told me that it was trash and that I should never set eyes on it."

"You what?!" Jet yelled.

"How could you not even **read** it, man?!" Droy demanded. "That's pretty low! Your old man died writing that!"

Yukino felt the same way the boys did in a sense. If she had the chance to read anything her parents or Sorano left for her there would be nothing that could stand in her way. She wanted to scold Kaby, but she remained silent. It was not her place. Besides there must have been a reason for his reluctance.

"Calm down, you two." Levy said. "Let Kaby explain."

"That book brought nothing but pain and suffering to my family." Kaby told them. "Thirty one years ago, my father suddenly appeared at our doorstep. We hadn't seen him in years. We thought he had abandoned us, and we'd never see him again. I yelled at him, demanding to know where he'd been but he only replied with 'Somewhere I won't return' and 'that it was all over.' Then the next thing I knew he chopped off the very arm he used to write with."

The wizards yelped at the thought, clutching their right hands. Lucy and Levy nearly fainted. Kaby continued.

"While my father was recovering in the hospital I asked why he chose to work for Everlue when I had warned him not to. When he replied that it was because of the money I was furious. I yelled at him. I said that he didn't care about us and that he abandoned his pride and family for profit. I called him a poor excuse for not only a writer, but a father as well. Those were the last things I said to him. He died shortly thereafter.

Even as I stared at his grave I couldn't let go of the anger and betrayal that I felt in my heart. As the years passed, my anger slowly eroded away into remorse. It's too late to ask for forgiveness. I know that now. So I thought the best way to atone for what I had done was to get rid of the very thing that caused him so much pain. It's the only way I know to honor him." Kaby lit a match. "This is what he would have wanted."

"No. You're wrong!" Yukino spoke up. "That's not what your father would have wanted!"

"How do you know?" Kaby argued.

"She's right." Levy pointed. "Look."

Daybreak started to glow.

"What is this?!"

"The wizard Kemu Zaleon – or should I say Zekua Melon – cast a spell on that book that would be lifted whenever you received it."

The book began floating. The title rearranged itself, spelling out "Dear Kaby".

"This is his letter to you." Levy smiled. "Hidden beneath a spell that rearranged the words of the book so no one else would be able to read it."

The book opened and the letters flowed out of the page in a beautiful sequence of light. Everyone was left in awe.

"It's beautiful." Lucy marveled. The boys agreed.

"Wow." Yukino gasped with a smile.

"He didn't give up writing out of shame." Levy said. "He stopped because he finished this; his Magnum Opus. Inside this book is everything he ever wanted to say to you, and if read the correct way it's easily his greatest work ever. Now that the spell has finally been lifted you can read it for yourself."

 _I thought of you the entire time._

Kaby's eyes started to mist as the final words his father said to him echoed in his mind. When the book fell back into his hands, he could no longer fight against the emotions in his heart. He fell to his knees, clutching the book tightly as if it were a newborn child.

"Thank you, Father." he wept. "I swear to you that no harm will ever come to this book."

"Well there goes our reward money." Jet sighed. While he was happy for the Melons, two million jewel was nowhere near easy to come by.

"I was really hoping to get some of that two million." Droy lamented.

"We're not getting the reward?" Yukino asked Levy.

"We were supposed to destroy the book, not translate it." Levy shurgged. "So no payment for us."

Though slightly saddened, Yukino started to smile. The sight of happy faces was enough of a reward for her.

"You must let me do something." Kaby implored. "It wouldn't be right to just let you leave empty-handed."

"I agree. You guys did so much." Lucy added. "It's only fair."

The boys found their hopes suddenly renewed.

"Well if you insist-"

"We appreciate the offer, but no thank you." Levy interrupted. "It's getting late so we should be heading home now. That means you too, Mr. Melon."

"W-what do you mean?"

"It's ok. You don't have to pretend anymore. Isn't that right, Lu?"

The blonde was alarmed. "Why are you looking at me?! I don't know anything!"

"Come on, Lu. It's pretty clear that this place is **your** house."

"Its wha~t?!" Jet and Droy yelled.

Lucy hung her head in defeat. "You caught me. How did you know?"

"I noticed it as soon as we walked in the first time." Levy pointed to a symbol on the floorboards. It was a star with keys making up the points. "That pattern is the Heartfilia Family crest, right?"

Lucy nodded. "This is my family's summer home. I'm surprised you noticed that. You're pretty observant, Levy."

"Well they say the devil is in the details. I'm also guessing that the Melon's **really** don't have two million jewel either."

"N-no. We don't." Kaby admitted nervously. "Miss Lucy was the one providing compensation for the job's completion."

"So the job was a hoax the entire time?" Jet groaned.

"That sucks." Droy said.

"I wouldn't say it was a hoax." Lucy replied. "If it helps I really learned a lot from this experience. I had no idea that Kaby was related to **the** Kemu Zaleon. Also the Melons may not have the money, but I certainly do, and would be happy to pay it for all that you did."

"It's ok, Lu. You don't have to." Levy refused. "Besides you helped us out on this job, so it would feel wrong to take the money."

Lucy smiled at her friend. "Ok. If that is how you truly feel then I accept your decision."

Jet and Droy fell over.

"Thank you. We're going to be heading out now. Come on, guys."

"Coming." Jet and Droy dragged themselves behind their leader, their heads hung low.

"Safe travels." Lucy waved. "And, Yukino."

the girl turned around. "Yes?"

"I hope we meet again. I'd love to see the rest of your Celestial Spirits."

Yukino smiled. "Me too."

* * *

"I still can't believe those people weren't rich."

" **I** still can't believe we turned down two million jewel."

"Don't remind me."

Team Shadow Gear and Yukino were on the long walk back to Magnolia. After departing what Levy revealed to be the Heartfilia summer home, the group set up camp in the forest for the night before continuing on at sunrise.

"Are you sure this is the right way, Jet?" Levy asked. She looked down at the map she kept in her satchel as she rode on Polaris along with Yukino. "This is pretty far from the normal path."

"Don't worry so much." Jet waved off. "Wakaba told me and Droy about this shortcut a while ago."

"Magnolia shouldn't be too far from here." Droy said.

"I don't really think Wakaba is the best person to take directions from." Levy sighed. She put the map away. "Either way we should be careful. There might be bandits waiting around out here."

"If there are we can handle them no problem." Crowed Droy.

"Yeah we'll protect the two of you." Jet declared.

"Thanks, guys but I don't-"

A ruffle in the bushes quickly placed the wizards on guard.

"What was that?" Yukino fretted.

"Who's there?!" Jet shouted.

 _ **CHAIN PLANT**_

Droy threw a handful of seeds that sprouted long vines. They out stretched into the bushes, grabbing hold of whatever was hiding in them.

"Nice! Just hold him there!" Jet readied himself to attack.

"Hold on, you guys!" Levy warned. "We don't know-"

Suddenly Droy's vines froze and shatter to pieces. A figure leapt into the air and landed in front of the group. It was Lyon Vastia. The quartet were surprised to see him, though they were even more surprised that he was only in his underwear. Yukino covered her eyes, her cheeks blazing red from embarrassment.

"Why are you in the forest in your underwear?" Levy asked somewhat nonchalantly. She was clearly used to this odd behavior.

"If you must know I was searching for a bathroom." Lyon stated.

"Why did you strip **before** you found one?" Jet inquired.

"That's just weird." Commented Droy. "Besides why would there be a bathroom in the middle of the forest?"

"I was expecting **privacy**. I had idea you all would show up."

Yukino had quick a peek before covering her eyes again.

 _That didn't answer their questions at all._

* * *

"So you just finished a job as well?" Levy asked.

"Yes." nodded Lyon. "This path house a shortcut that takes you right back to town in half the time it normally would."

"I told you this shortcut was a good one." Jet whispered to Levy with a smug grin.

She rolled her eyes. "I know. I know. You don't have to rub it in."

Once tempers died down - and Lyon put his clothes back on - the Fairy Tail wizards all took a break on the edge of a nearby cliff, comparing stories about the jobs they had just completed. According to Lyon he had just finished capturing a group of shady merchants selling fake Fairy Tail merchandise near Balsam Town.

"Well I'll be on my way home." Lyon stood up and dusted himself off. "I suggest you all do the same if you wish to avoid trouble."

"Why?" Asked Jet.

"Yeah what's the rush?" seconded Droy.

"Is something happening?" Yukino inquired.

"Kagura will be back soon." Lyon said ominously. Shadow Gear's faces all turned white, but Yukino was still confused. She had heard the name before, but she had yet to meet the person in question.

"I don't understand. Is this Kagura person bad?"

"N-not really." Levy stammered. She tried to keep a smile on her face, but her fear was making that more than a little difficult.

"She's scary." said Jet.

"Really scary." Droy gulped. "She's like an animal."

"Or more accurately a wild beast." Added Lyon.

"More like a total monster." Jet corrected.

Yukino pictured a fire breathing woman with devil horns stomping over a town while people screamed and fled in all directions. She started to shake.

"That's not nice, you guys." Levy chided. "…Though I'd be lying if I said those weren't accurate descriptions."

"Either way we should hurry back." Lyon suggested.

"He's right. We should-"

Suddenly a large explosion buried the group in a mound of sand.

"What…happened?" Levy coughed. During the commotion she heard Yukino scream.

"Polaris!"

When the dust settled the Fairy Tail wizards saw Yukino's spirit tied up by its hands and legs on a pole surrounded by a group of strange men and what appeared to be a giant chicken.

"Look at the size of this thing." One of the men smirked. He was clearly the leader of the group.

"No more berries for us." Said another.

"Yeah. We could eat on this thing for days." Added the second man's twin brother.

"I see a feast in our future." Foretold a man with a crystal ball in his hand.

"Meat!" shouted the chicken man.

"Let's hurry and cook this thing." The leader told the chicken.

"Meat!" the chicken man ignited the end of a staff in his hand.

"I'll take mine medium well." Requested the fortuneteller.

"Hold it right there!"

Shadow Gear, Lyon, and Yukino stood on top of a boulder overlooking the group's campfire. Yukino quickly closed Polaris' gate, saving him from being the next entree on the bandits' menu.

"Where did our feast go?!"

"You guys got a lotta nerve jumping us like that." Jet cracked his knuckles.

"Talk!" Lyon demanded. "What guild do you belong to?!"

"We're not telling you a thing!" The leader refused. "Attack!" The other bandits fanned out.

"Let's finish these guys off quick and head home." Jet said.

"I agree, but don't think you can give me orders." Lyon retorted.

"Let's go!"

At Droy's call the boys battled the bandits. Yukino and Levy stayed back a safe distance and watched.

 _ **SAND BOMB**_

The leader of the gang summoned a torrent of sand, trapping Jet inside.

"Oh no!" Yukino cried out.

"He'll be fine." Levy told her. "We should find somewhere safe to hide until the fighting is done."

As they ran across the battlefield, Yukino couldn't help but notice that Lyon wasn't using magic to take care of his enemies. In fact he was dispatching them with little to no effort at all with his bare hands.

 _How strong is he?_

Yukino slid to a stop when she saw the fortuneteller blocking her and Levy's path. Levy slowly moved her to the back as the man's crystal ball started to glow.

"You will soon see someone special, though the stars foretell trouble in your future. Be wary of fire, iron, and stone."

Levy was bewildered to say the least. "Come again?"

"That's enough out of you!" Lyon elbowed the man in the face, knocking him out before he could say anything else.

"Just where did these guys come from?" the leader of the group was so preoccupied with Lyon and Droy that he failed to keep an eye on his bomb.

It exploded, Jet landing behind him.

"Now you've done it, you jerk. There's sand everywhere in my hat and coat now." His fist started vibrating at a high speed. "Take this!"

 _ **EAGLE CLAW**_

Jet punched the bandit as hard as he could, sending him soaring into his comrades and ending the fight. With the bandits defeated, Droy tied them to a nearby tree using his vines.

"Well that takes care of that." Said Lyon.

"They picked the wrong day to mess with us." Jet beamed. Droy agreed.

"Serves them right."

Levy and Yukino on the other hand were trying to figure out just where the bandits came from. They hadn't noticed anyone following them earlier.

"Lulla…" the leader of the group uttered. Levy leaned in closer.

"What did you say? What's 'Lulla'?"

"Lul…lulla…lulla…by…"

The boys heard his mutterings as well.

"Lullaby? What's that?"

"I've no idea."

"Weird. Think he's dreaming or something?"

"What's that!" Yukino pointed to shadow fast approaching them.

"Out of the way!" ordered Lyon.

Everyone dove out of the shadow's path, watching in shock as it formed into a hand under the captured bandits.

Before they could react the hand closed, pulling the tree and the bandits into the ground. There was no way they could have survived. The hand then disappeared just as quickly as it came.

"What...what just happened?" Levy shuddered.

"I don't know, but whoever it was they were fast." Jet commented.

"Yeah." Droy nodded.

"I can't sense their anymore presence either." Lyon told the group.

Yukino covered her mouth in horror. _Those men…they're…_

"Lullaby." Levy muttered. Now that she thought about it she vaguely remembered that name from somewhere, but the pieces had yet to fall into place. Though it was clear that whatever it was had lead to the bandits' demise. She would have to research the word when she returned home.

 _I have a bad feeling about this._

As the group pondered their next move, a man covered in shadow escaped through the trees with an evil smirk on his lips.

* * *

A foreboding wind blew the East Forest that morning. A beautiful young woman with long black hair and a nodachi attached to her hip walked with a purpose through the lush greenery. When she exited the forest, the town of Magnolia came into view.

She passed by a couple taking a walk on the outskirts of town, not sparing them a glance as they stood shocked decorated monster horn three times her size floating behind her as if it weighed less than nothing.

There was no mistaking it.

Kagura Mikazuchi had returned, and with her was a job of the utmost importance.

* * *

 **New chapter! We have reached the end of the Daybreak arc. I know there were very minor changes to canon, but I promise those will come few and far between as the story continues. Some one said last time that they felt Lucy was kinda shoehorned into the arc, and I do agree with that, but like I said I wanted her and Yukino to meet as soon as possible so I had to squeeze her in a bit.**

 **Next chapter sees the introduction of Kagura Mikazuchi "Fairy Tail's Strongest Woman" and the start of the Lullaby arc. Hopefully you all will be looking forward to that.**

 **As always leave a comment/review letting me know what you think. Thanks for reading! :)**


	11. Dark Guild Dilemma

The early morning screeching of wheels on railways signaled the arrival of the first train arriving in Gaia - a town on the border of the countries of Seven and Fiore. Amidst the throng of passengers exiting into the city, one young man remained slumped over the side of an open window. He'd been this way since the train started to slow.

"Get up please. Otherwise the train will depart with us on it to parts unknown…again."

A girl with snow white hair and cat ears, pulled her companion back into the train car and directed him to the door. His strength somewhat weakened from the ride he collapsed on the platform as soon as he exited the train, his face firmly planted on the stone floor.

"Do you still need time to rest? There's a bench over there."

Suddenly the young man hopped to his feet, much to the shock of passing crowds.

"No. I'm good. Let's go."

The view from the station was breathtaking. They could see just about every inch of the city. If the boy remembered right the town was name Petunia. A sort of travelling town populated by merchants and people looking to buy hard to find goods.

"So why did we get off here again?"

"Souvenirs." the girl at his side answered. "It would be rude of us not to bring something back for everyone after being gone for so long."

"I guess, but do we really have **that** much money to spend?"

"No one said we had to break the bank. Just small gifts and trinkets here and there will suffice. Now come on. We don't have much time. Our next train arrives in two hours."

"Alright." With a sigh he followed the girl into town.

* * *

Levy stared into the mirror as she absentmindedly brushed her hair, her wavy cerulean locks slightly tangling in the bristles. She didn't know why her hair was the way it was, from what little she remembered of her parents neither of their hair had the same texture as hers. When she finished brushing she reached for the scaled headband sitting to her right, but for some reason she stopped just before her fingers touched the cloth.

Wearing the scarf had become second nature and the simple act of sleeping without it on her head felt strange. Even now she felt this cold tingling on her where the scarf would normally sit.

 _"I'll come back for this. So take care of it for me."_

So far she had kept her end of the bargain. The scarf was just as clean and soft as the day it was given to her. Over four years had passed since she made that vow, but she was starting to think that her faithfulness would not be rewarded.

"Levy?"

A knock at the door accompanied by a soft voice brought Levy out of her head. It was Yukino. She had sent the girl ahead to breakfast while she finished getting ready. That was roughly an hour ago.

"Your breakfast is getting cold. Are you still going to eat?"

"Y-yeah!" Levy hurriedly replied. "Just took a little longer to brush my hair! I'll be out in a minute!"

"Ok."

Levy grabbed the scarf around her head as she did every morning and headed out of the door.

* * *

Things were as lively as ever in the guild hall. The many members of Fairy Tail were enjoying one another's company before they embarked their on jobs for the day. Master Precht was away at a guild master's conference in the small town of Clover, so for all intents and purposes the senior members of the guild were in charge…for better or worse.

"Hey, Lisanna! Another round please?"

"Coming right up!"

Lisanna seemed to glide through the guild, a bright smile on her face as she delivered beverage after beverage to anyone who asked. Most people would have passed out from the increasing number demands, but Lisanna enjoyed the work. In fact she would often say that serving her friends was the highlight of her day.

"So, Lis, when are you going to let me take you out on a date?"

"Geez, would you cut it out already?"

Lisanna's latest suitor was a pompadour sporting man by the name of Wakaba Mine. A senior member of the guild, he could always be seen with a pipe in his mouth wherever he went. Wakaba was easily twice the barmaid's age; which made his advances all the more ill-advised. Something Laki Olietta was more than happy to point out.

Laki was much closer in age to Lisanna; identified by her large glasses and short periwinkle-colored hair. Laki was categorized as a bit of an eccentric if tales of her told by others in the guild were to be believed. Though that didn't make her concern for Lisanna was any less valid.

"I don't know, Wakaba." Purple lines appeared on Lisanna's body. Magical energy swirled, and in a puff of smoke the beautiful barmaid had morphed into a heavy set woman with brown hair. "I don't think your wife would approve."

Wakaba jumped out of his seat. "Don't do that! It freaks me out!"

At the next table over an irritated – and possibly hung over - Cana Alberona took a sip from her mug. It was her third drink that morning, and she showed no signs of slowing down.

"Is it so much to ask to drink in peace?"

"If you didn't drink all day you wouldn't have this problem…" Macao commented.

At the bar Yukino sat with a perplexed look on her face. Levy was a small distance away, chatting with Jet and Droy about something most likely having to do with a job. Though Levy was smiling, Yukino could tell that it was only for appearances. She had been acting odd since morning. She barely ate her breakfast, and she seemed to be somewhere else entirely when Yukino tried to talk to her on the way to the guild.

"Something bothering you, Yukino?"

Lisanna returned to the bar after her last food run. It wouldn't be long before she had another, but she thought she'd use what little time she had to check in on Fairy Tail's newest member.

"I think there is something wrong with Levy."

"Oh?" Lisanna looked to Shadow Gear. "She looks fine to me."

"She was staring at her scarf for a long time this morning, and she had this faraway look in her eyes when she was eating breakfast. I think she might be sick."

Lisanna giggled at Yukino's earnest concern. It wasn't mocking by any means. More of a giggle when one resolves a small misunderstanding.

"You can rest easy. Levy's fine. She's just feeling a little lonely."

Yukino was confused by this explanation. How could Levy be lonely when she had so many of her guildmates to keep her company?

"That scarf on her head," Lisanna pointed to her own forehead to illustrate. "It was given to her by someone very special."

"Special?"

The barmaid nodded. "His name is Natsu Dragneel."

"Natsu Dragneel…" The name sounded familiar. Yukino had heard a few members of the guild sporadically mention a person by that name when she joined, but that was the extent of it. Not once did she think to ask about him. "Where is he?"

Lisanna shrugged. "No one knows. He left the guild four years ago. No one's seen him since."

"Why did he leave?"

"He went to search for his father who, believe it or not, is an honest to goodness dragon."

Yukino's eyes went wide. "A dragon?"

"That's right. His name is Igneel."

Yukino couldn't believe it. She thought dragons only existed in storybooks. To hear not only did they exist, but raised children was almost too much for her mind to handle. She thought Lisanna was simply playing a prank, but from the look on her face it seemed like she was indeed telling the truth. Her mind started to wander. Just what did this Natsu person look like? Was he a dragon himself or was he human? What if he was both? Perhaps some sort of weird fusion between human and dragon. The more Yukino thought the more gruesome and frightening his visage looked in her mind.

Lisanna giggled again when she saw just how hard Yukino was thinking about this. "Follow me. Kinana, you can handle things for a little while can't you?"

"Leave it to me." chirped a young girl with short purple hair from behind the bar.

Yukino and Lisanna went down into the library, the former watching as the barmaid searched the bottom shelves for something.

"Here we are." Lisanna pulled a large photo album out of the shelf and placed it on the table in the middle of the library. Beckoning Yukino to come over and take a look, she opened the album to a picture depicting a group of children.

By appearances alone Yukino could pick out Lisanna, Levy, Elfman, and Cana out of the crow – though the latter two looked much different than how they did now. Aside from those four there were a few of children that Yukino didn't recognize: a girl with jet black hair and a snow white bow on her head that resembled bunny ears tightly clutching a sword, a girl that was slightly older than the other children with a mischievous smirk on her face - she had a striking resemblance to Lisanna; and a young brunette with glasses and what appeared to be fake fairy wings on her back.

In the center of the picture was a young Lyon, whose face was being stretched by a boy with spiky pink hair. Lisanna circled her finger around the pink-haired boy.

"That's Natsu."

Yukino was admittedly a little disappointed by the reveal. She didn't expect him to look so…normal.

"He was a bit of a troublemaker. Always getting into fights with anyone who looked at him funny, but he always meant well, and had a really good heart. He was the type of person that you could always depend on. No matter what."

Lisanna's words were complimentary, but Yukino could feel a bit of sadness behind them. Perhaps the two had some sort of history? She didn't feel comfortable enough asking about it.

Yukino looked over the picture, her eyes widening when she saw that the scarf around the Natsu's neck was identical to Levy's.

"You finally noticed?" Lisanna prompted. Yukino nodded. "Natsu tore off a piece of his scarf and gave it to Levy before leaving. According to him it was the last thing given to him by Igneel before he disappeared."

Yukino was astounded by this. She couldn't have imagined doing that herself. The only she had left to remember her birth family by was her gate keys, and she didn't want to even fathom the thought of parting with them. To hear that Natsu was able to give a piece of his father's final gift to someone else amazed her.

Lisanna closed the photo album and placed it back where she had found it.

"Do you think Natsu will come back?" Yukino asked. After hearing so much she now had a desire to meet him. Lisanna smiled and nodded.

"I know he will, because he made a promise. And if there is one thing you should know about Natsu Dragneel, it's that he never breaks his promises."

* * *

"You should ask Levy if she wants to go on a job. That might take her mind off of Natsu for a few hours."

Lisanna and Yukino returned to upstairs. Things had somehow gotten more rowdy since then went down. Poor Kinana was barely keeping up with the orders.

"Ok." Yukino nodded. "Thank you, Lisanna."

"You're welcome." The barmaid the went to aid Kinana.

"So, Levy, when are you going to stop hanging out with these two albatrosses and join the team of love?"

"What did you say?!"

"You trying to start a fight?!"

During their conversation Shadow Gear was abruptly interrupted when one of their guildmates arrived and slung their arm around Levy. His dark shades flashed in the light as he pushed them further up his slender nose, his alluring smile angering Jet and Droy the closer he snuggled to their leader.

"Hello, Loke." Levy patiently greeted.

Loke was a notorious womanizer in the guild, so much so that he even gave the likes of Wakaba and Macao runs for their money. However unlike those two, Loke had both youth and a silver tongue on his side. This meant that essentially every woman he talked to were all too happy to be swept off their feet. That didn't mean that his charms always worked inside the guild hall though.

He pulled Levy in closer. "How about it, beautiful? It'll be just you and me. No one else to get in the way. How about we start tonight? Maybe we could sit under the stars and make our own love story?"

 _Ok that was kind of clever._ Levy admitted to herself.

"You're really pushing it, man!"

"Leave Levy alone!"

Jet and Droy's protests were completely ignored by the playboy. He pushed up his glasses, Levy's reflection clear as day on the lenses.

"You're so stunning that I have to keep my shades on when I look at you. Otherwise you're dazzling beauty will blind me."

"Girls actually fall for this." Levy muttered under her breath. She tried her best to keep smiling, but her patience was starting to wear thin.

"Levy, I was wondering if you wanted to-oh! I'm sorry. Am I bothering you?"

Yukino approached the group with a job posting in hand. Her timing couldn't have been better. Levy quickly moved away from Loke and stood by Yukino. Jet and Droy followed suit.

"That sounds great, Yukino." Levy smiled. "Sorry, Loke. Maybe we can go on that job some other time."

"You heard the lady. Back off."

"Yeah. Don't make us tell you again."

Despite Shadow Gear's supposed plans, Loke proved persistent. He easily saw through their ruse.

"That's fine by me. She can come with us." He grabbed the young girl by the hand. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I ignored such a beautiful young lady?"

Yukino blushed, she'd never been called beautiful by a man before – except for her father of course.

As Loke prepared to work his charm, he spotted the pouch on Yukino's waist. He dropped her hand and jumped back like a cat being splashed with water.

"You're not a Celestial Wizard are you?!"

"Y-yes. I am." she nodded apprehensively.

"Forgive me, but it seems like we will never be able to partner, my dear!"

Loke sprinted out of the guild at top speed with tears in his eyes. It was like he had seen a ghost. Yukino couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious about his abrupt exit.

"I wonder what that was about." Jet commented.

"Oh!" Levy realized with a clap. "I heard from Lisanna that Loke apparently used to date a Celestial Wizard before he joined the guild. With a reaction like that I guess things didn't end well."

"Well good riddance." Droy said. "That guy never knows when to give up."

"Sorry for using you as a scapegoat." Levy apologized to Yukino. "You said you found a job for us?"

Yukino nodded and held up the paper to the group. It was nothing too complicated, just a simple translation job in a nearby town.

"That doesn't sound too hard. Sure. Let's go." Levy agreed.

"Ok." Yukino nodded with a smile.

"Oh yeah. Before I forget, there's something I-

"We got trouble!"

Levy was interrupted by a screaming Loke, having burst into the guild just as quickly as he left. His tears of rejection gone, his face was now coated with sweat, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head. The entire guild fell silent in anticipation of what he had to say next.

"It's Kagura! She's almost here!"

A once the entire guild went into a frenzy.

"Why is everyone so afraid?" asked Yukino. She saw the same reaction on Shadow Gear when Lyon mentioned that same name the other day.

"Kagura is the strongest female wizard in all of Fairy Tail." Levy told her. She was trying her best to keep her own fear in check. To her credit she was doing well. "So it only makes sense that she would leave an impression on people."

The entire guild fell silent once more as the light tapping of boots on stone drew closer from outside the building.

"It's really her."

"I can hear the footsteps."

"Tension's so thick in here it's hard to breathe."

Yukino felt herself become infected by fear as she listened to the murmurs of her guildmates. Just how terrifying was this Kagura person anyway? It was like they were all awaiting the arrival of some terrifying demon.

A lone figure entered the guild hall, a large tooth decorated in jewels floating behind them. As the fang slowly descended to the ground, Yukino caught a better glimpse of the person that had entered.

A beautiful young woman with long raven-colored hair stood firm in the middle of the guild hall. Dressed in a white and gold blazer, her appearance fit more that of a hardened soldier belonging to the military than a wizard. A white ribbon at the top of her head resembled a rabbit's ears, which was immediately offset by the sheathed nodachi clutched tightly in her left hand. Yukino recognized her as one of the mysterious girls in the group picture.

This was Kagura "White Rabbit" Mikazuchi. The strongest woman in all of Fairy Tail.

She looked around the guild, not sparing a greeting for anyone in the guild.

"Is Master Precht not here?"

Out of all the frightened members of Fairy Tail, the only one brave enough to answer Kagura was Lisanna.

"Welcome back, Kagura. No. Master Precht is at a conference right now. He won't return until tomorrow."

Kagura simply nodded. "I see."

"What's with the giant tooth?" someone asked her.

"It's actually the horn of a monster I defeated on my last job. Despite my protests the locals dressed it and sent it away with me as a gift." her eyes narrowed. "Is that a problem?"

"N-no! Not at all!"

"How much you wanna bet she heard about Mt. Hakobe?" Cana teased Macao as she drank out of a barrel.

"If she knows I'd be betting my life." The elder guild wizard gulped.

"All of you listen to me."

Everyone stood at attention at Kagura's command.

"While away I heard tell of Fairy Tail's exploits. I care not what you do while on jobs, but I will not allow you to add any undue stress onto Master Precht. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am!" replied everyone at once.

"Cana!"

The bikini clad fortuneteller quickly lowered her barrel and looked to Kagura.

"If you insist on drinking so much dress appropriately. Vijeeter."

A young man dressed in skin-tight spandex froze in place.

"Dance outside, and take Wakaba with you. The smoke from his pipe is seeping into the wood."

Wakaba's pompadour drooped.

"Nab!"

A man dressed in tribal garb anxiously looked over his shoulder to Kagura from the request board.

"Pick a job or get away from the request board. Others are paying for your indecision. Macao!" Kagura looked to him briefly before simply turning away.

"Please say something!" Macao pleaded. Her silence was worse than any scolding.

Yukino watched Kagura verbally lay into nearly everyone in the guild. While she was frightened that she would fall into the fearsome woman's sights, she still noted how normal she was compared to everyone else. In fact she may have been the most level headed person in the entire guild next to Levy and Lisanna.

"Is Lyon here?"

"Y-yes! Here I am! Right here!"

The normally composed young man, nearly tripped over himself when Kagura called his name. He stood straight up, sweating bullets as she glared at him.

"Good. Where is Natsu? Has he still not returned from his journey?"

"No. He hasn't." Lisanna answered solemnly.

Yukino noticed Levy's eyes slowly look to the floor. She once again chose to remain silent.

Kagura scanned the guild for a replacement.

"Elfman."

"Yes, ma'am!" Lisanna's older brother stood at attention just as Lyon had.

"I require your help with something. You as well Lyon."

"Ok?" Lyon was skeptical. Kagura wasn't really the type of person to ask for help. Something was clearly up.

"On my way back I heard rumors of something that has me troubled. Normally I would consult Master Precht before proceeding, but this matter is of the utmost importance. It cannot wait. Outside of S-Class, the two of you rank among the strongest in the guild. Can I count on your assistance?"

"Did Kagura just ask for help?"

"Never thought I'd see the day."

"Whatever is going on must be big if **she** needs help."

Yukino could hear the murmurs from the guild. Lisanna was among them.

"Kagura, Lyon, and Elf together on the same job?" Lisanna held her hand over her mouth in her shock. "This could be one of the strongest teams Fairy Tail has ever seen."

"We will meet at the train station tomorrow morning." Kagura stated. "Ready your equipment." Before departing she turned to Yukino and Levy. "You two come as well."

* * *

Yukino anxiously swung her legs over the bench she and Levy were sitting on. As the bottoms of her shoes scrapped continuously against the stone, she wondered just why she was chosen for this job. By Kagura's own admission it was a task of the "utmost importance" so why would she choose to put that responsibility on someone with less than a month of professional wizarding experience? She must have pondered these questions aloud because Levy immediately picked up on it.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Kagura picked us for a reason."

Yukino could tell that Levy was just as uneasy as she was about the entire affair. This job would no doubt contain a lot of intense combat; something neither of them felt confident about.

Yukino looked over to their teammates for the job: Lyon Vastia and Elfman Strauss. Yukino already knew what Elfman could do thanks to their working together when rescuing Macao, but Lyon was still a complete mystery to her. They had talked a couple of times, but it was never long enough for her to get a good read on him. He seemed like a nice enough person, if a little stuck up at times.

She thought of the people that could have been chosen instead of her. Macao. Loke. Cana. Even Jet or Droy would have made much better candidates for whatever this job was than her. There was also that Natsu person. Kagura seemed somewhat irritated that he wasn't available for the job.

"Everyone is here. That's good." Kagura arrived in the station. "What are the two of you doing? I didn't ask for you."

She was referring to Jet and Droy. The pair had come with Levy and Yukino to the station to calm their nerves. They were having little success.

"W-well, Kagura, w-we we hoping that w-we could…come too." Jet stammered out.

"No."

The boys were crushed at the swordswoman's frank reply.

"But, Kagura-"

Her icy glare was all they needed to see. With their heads hung low the pair dragged themselves out of the train station.

"I'm sorry, guys." Levy apologized. "I promise I'll tell you all about the job when we get back."

"If there is nothing else we should board."

Kagura lead her group to the train as it rolled into the station. Getting a little lost in the crowd of people, Yukino was nearly knocked over by a man who was moving to a different cabin.

"Watch it, kid."

"I-I'm so sorry!" she bowed as deeply as she could.

The man looked to be the same age as her guildmates. His eyes were fierce, almost as if Yukino's very presence ticked him off. He said nothing in response to Yukino's apology, his star black hair disappearing in the crowd. Shaking the stars out of her eyes, Yukino quickly regroup with the others.

She took the space seat in-between Levy and Kagura as her seat while Lyon and Elfman sat across from them. The fit was a tad snug, but Yukino didn't complain.

"I've been meaning to ask..." Levy started. "Why did you pick me and Yukino for this job? What could we possibly do?"

"You shouldn't sell yourself short. You are one the smartest people in the guild." Kagura complimented. "Your knowledge will aid us greatly." she looked to Yukino." As for her, I heard rumors of a new member and wanted to see her skills first hand."

Yukino started to sweat. The pressure was definitely on. Levy smiled nervously.

 _Of course that's what she wanted._

"Speaking of the job, perhaps now is the time to tell us what it is." Lyon spoke up.

Kagura nodded. "Levy."

"Y-yes?"

"What do you know of a guild by the name of Eisenwald?"

"Eisenwald…" she thought for a moment. "Not much, they're pretty standard as far as dark guilds go, but their leader, Erigor, is pretty bad news. His nickname is the Reaper. Given to him because he excelled in assassination jobs."

"The reaper?" Elfman questioned. "Would be sorta manly if it wasn't so scary."

"Is Eisenwald the enemy we're facing?" asked Lyon.

Kagura nodded again. "I'm not sure **what** their plans are exactly, but what I do know is that it concerns something by the name of Lullaby."

Yukino, Lyon, and Levy's eyes all widened.

* * *

Far away in a dead forest, a lone building stood in the center of decaying trees. Inside, members of Eisenwald cackled and smirked in anticipation of what would be one of the biggest attacks in Ishgalan history.

Walking through the corridor that lead to the doors of the near empty guild hall, the men passed under the bodies of the deserters they found hiding away in a forest near the town of Magnolia. The four men, and one chicken, were still alive, being hung from the ceiling by rope for their betrayal.

"Kageyama finally found it."

"Looks like we can finally get this party started."

Ahead of the pack was a man with ash-colored hair and a large scythe hanging from his shoulder. He turned to his men, his sinister smirk shining in the sun.

"The moment has finally come." He said. "We are but one step away from achieving our goal. With the guild masters at conference everything is finally in place. They won't know what hit them."

* * *

"So you've encountered Eisenwald before?"

Lyon had just finished explaining to Kagura the encounter he, Yukino, and Levy had the other day. From the look on her face she didn't seem all that shocked. She shared her own findings, telling them of a conversation she overheard at a tavern on her way back to Magnolia.

"I can't say for certain that they were members of Eisenwald." Lyon said. "But Lullaby was definitely mentioned."

"They must have been members who fled once they realized what was happening, and for that they were silenced."

"How dangerous is this Lullaby thing anyway?" Elfman asked.

"Very dangerous." Levy spoke up. "I did some research when we got home, and what I found wasn't good." She grabbed a light pen and drew a flute with a skull's head with three eyes at the end of it. "This is Lullaby."

"That doesn't look all that scary." Elfman commented. "It's just a dumb flute."

"It's what the flute **plays** that's the scary part. According to the book I read it was created a long time about by the dark wizard Zeref. Anyone who hears its song is put into a deep sleep…forever."

Elfman shuddered. "Ok. I take it back. That's a little scary."

"What would they need such a scary instrument for?" Yukino wondered.

"I'm not sure." Answered Kagura. "But we will stop them at all costs."

The train briefly stopped at a rest station, allowing the passengers to stretch their legs before continuing on. Everyone disembarked the train, but Kagura.

"You want us to grab you something?" Elfman asked.

"I'm fine."

The large young man shrugged his shoulders and followed the others out. Once they returned the train began moving again.

"What magic do you practice?"

Kagura's sudden question caught Yukino off guard for a moment. She swallowed her bite of sandwich.

"I'm a Celestial Wizard."

"I see." Her tone of voice didn't sound all that interested in the answer. Perhaps she thought Celestial Spirit Magic was boring.

"W-what type of magic do you use?" Yukino was almost afraid to ask. Kagura's stone demeanor made it hard to start a conversation with her.

"Gravity Change magic. Though admittedly I don't have much of a use for it."

"What do you mean?"

"Kagura only fights with her sword." Lyon interjected with a grin. "In fact in the entire time I've known her I've only seen her use magic once."

"Come to think of it I don't think anyone's seen her draw her sword either." Elfman added.

Yukino looked to Kagura's sword – which was resting in between them on the seat. Sure enough the hilt and scabbard were bound so the sword couldn't be drawn. It was more than a little odd.

 _How does she fight without drawing her sword?_

"Lyon's magic is much more practical than mine." Kagura stated.

Yukino looked to him. Now that she thought of it she never did ask him what type of magic he practiced. Lyon opened his palm and a magic circle appeared, creating a tiny bird made of ice.

"I practice Ice-Make magic." He explained.

Yukino awed as the bird flew out of the train window.

"It's not that great." Elfman scoffed.

Suddenly the train came to screeching halt at Kunugi Station. Everyone jerked forward, Elfman flying to the front of the car.

"W-what happened?" Yukino asked.

"We stopped. But why?" wondered Levy.

"That's what I would like to know." stated Lyon.

"Is everyone alright?"

Everyone nodded in response to Kagura's question, save for Elfman. He had crashed through numerous seats and was currently upside down next to the door of the car. Luckily they were the only ones inside.

"I'm good." He answered groggily.

"This train now belongs to the Eisenwald guild! If you value your life leave now!"

"Did you hear that?" Lyon asked the others.

Kagura grabbed her sword. "Let's go."

The Fairy Tail wizards rushed out of the train in time to see a crowd of dark wizards standing near the train. Their leader appeared to be a shirtless man with gray hair and tattoos on his body. He was also wielding a scythe.

"That must be Eisenwald!" Elfman shouted.

"Look!"

Levy pointed to a man exiting from a train car further up. Yukino recognized him as the young man she had bumped into in Magnolia. He approached the Eisenwald members, handing Erigor a flute similar to the one Levy had drawn on the train.

"I broke the seal, boss. We did it."

"Excellent work, Kageyama. With this in our possession no one will be able to stop us!"

"Stop!"

Erigor watched as the Fairy Tail wizards advanced on them.

"What is this?! Did these legal wizards follow you here, Kageyama?!"

"I-I had no idea, Erigor. I swear!" the man pleaded.

"No matter. They can't stop us now. On the train, men! Stall them until we get moving!"

"Yes, sir!"

Erigor, Kageyama, and few others boarded the train while a handful stayed behind to deal with their pursuers.

"They're getting away!"

"No. They're not." Kagura held out her sword. A magic circle appeared on the point of the scabbard. The gravity shifted around the train, increasing the weight of the wheels holding them in place.

"We can't move, boss!"

"Damn those legal wizards. Kageyama!"

"Right!"

Kageyama pressed his hand on the floor of the train car and a white magic circle appeared. Within a matter of seconds the train was back to its normal weight.

"Get moving!" Erigor ordered. The whistle sounded and within seconds the train was zooming down the tracks.

"Dammit." Kagura cursed.

"What happened?" asked Levy. Her group had just finished dispatching of the stragglers.

"The keeper of the flute dispelled my magic somehow."

"What do we do now?" Yukino fretted.

"We follow them."

"Ok, but how?" questioned Lyon.

* * *

"We're from the Fairy Tail guild. We are currently in pursuit of criminals and are in need of a magic mobile. Would you happen to know where we can find one?"

Fairy Tail's pursuit of Eisenwald had lead them right to Kunugi Station's office. In the event of emergencies train stations usually housed magic mobiles in order to respond as quickly as possible. According to Kagura this was one such time.

"We have one in the storage area," answered the attendant. "But you need the key to-"

With one swift motion Kagura sliced through the metal door of the garage, revealing the magic mobile inside.

"I'm pretty sure he would have opened that for us if she just asked." Levy reckoned.

"We don't have that kind of time. Everyone inside. Except for you Elfman, you'll have to ride on the top."

"What?!"

Once everyone was aboard the magic mobile Kagura rolled up her jacket sleeve and slipped the SE Plug over her arm. The SE - or Self-Energy - plug was a bracelet that allowed Kagura to directly channel her magical energy into the vehicles energy in order to drive. It was an effective mode of transportation much faster than a standard carriage depending on how much energy was poured into the plug. However the main drawback was the severe drain in magical energy depending on how far one drove.

Kagura couldn't worry about that now though, Eisenwald was getting further and further away by the second.

"Is everyone set?"

"Do you know how to drive one of these?" Lyon asked.

"It can't be that difficult." Kagura checked the levers and mirrors.

"That's not what I wanted to hear!"

"Everyone hang on!"

Kagura started the engine, the magic mobile speeding out of the garage.

* * *

"How much further do we have to go on these things?!" the young man with pink hair whined.

"It's not much longer." His companion – now a tabby with white fur – replied. "Only a few more stations and then we're back home."

"Have you heard? One of the trains suddenly stopped in Kunugi Station."

"Oh my. What happened?"

"I don't know, but apparently something happened to the conductor."

"I hope the passengers are ok."

The pair overheard the conversation on their way into the train station.

"We have to go through there?"

"Yes we do. Hopefully everything will be cleared up by the time we arrive there."

Their train rolled into the station. The young man could already feel his stomach turning.

"Where to next?"

The tabby grabbed the rail map from her bag. "Let's see. According to the map, our next stop is...Oshibana."

* * *

 **New Chapter! The official start of the Lullaby arc is here! A few things will change here just a forewarning.**

 **As always leave a comment/review letting me know what you think. Thanks for reading! :)**


	12. Fairy Tail vs Eisenwald

Past Cocklebur Mountains, close to the border of the country of Bosco, lies a town by the name of Clover. It was by no means the biggest town in the kingdom of Fiore, but its modest population managed to eke out a comfortable living for themselves by living mostly off of the land provided for them.

The easiest way to reach Clover was by train. Lest you deal with the wyverns that populated the mountains and the sea creatures that dwelled within the depths of Floriana River that separated the mountains from the rest of the country.

Aside from its somewhat isolated location, there wasn't much to Clover. It had no landmarks, or any real places of interest for that matter. The only thing remotely appealing about the town was a mansion that sat on its edge. The outside – like the town of Clover – was not much to write home about. It was a serviceable design, built with relative competency and care.

What really made the mansion standout from the rest of the town was what was currently going on inside it's walls.

* * *

Precht Gaebolg, the current Master of the Fairy Tail guild, sat by himself in the center of the mansion's dining hall, surrounded by every other guild master in Fiore. If he was being honest he'd much rather be home in Magnolia looking over reports than attend these gatherings.

To him these monthly guild master meetings were less about the Council thanking them for the hard work, and more about his peers having an excuse to gloat about how much stronger and popular their guilds had become in the intervening time. Precht had long since grown weary of such ego stroking, but the food and drinks were paid for, and the music was lively enough to keep things from getting too dull, so he didn't see a need to complain out loud.

"There you are, Master. I've been looking everywhere for you."

An effeminate, bald man in a pink tank top floated over to Precht's table. The small wings on his back were mostly for decoration, but they still flapped every so often to give the man a slight hover. His name was Bob, and he was the current master of the Blue Pegasus guild - one of Fairy Tail's chief rivals.

"I'm not that hard to find." Fairy Tail's master replied. "Also what have I told you about referring to me as 'Master'? We're equals now. Just call me Precht."

Bob refused with a shake of his head. "No can do. That just wouldn't be right."

Despite their respective guilds' "rivalry" Precht and Bob got along fairly well. No doubt due to the fact that they both used to be a part of Fairy Tail – wherein which Precht was his Master.

Bob was always a flirtatious sort, floating around entertaining anyone whether they be man or woman. As such it was no surprise to anyone that Blue Pegasus' guild hall doubled as a Host Club.

"I've heard rumors that your newest member is just the cutest little thing, and she packs quite the punch."

Precht couldn't help but feel a bit of pride.

"I see word spreads as fast as ever. Yes, Yukino is young but she houses a great deal of potential. I'm expecting great things from her."

"Well under your watchful eye I have no doubt she will meet them."

"That's Master Precht. Always looking at the bigger picture."

A tall man in shades and a spiked dog collar around his neck approached the pair with a kebab in hand. He was known as Goldmine, another former member of the Fairy Tail guild, but these days he was the master of Quatro Cerberus. They were mostly billed as a group of ruffians, but a few of them were recognized as formidable wizards.

"You might want to rein them in though. The council is worried Fairy Tail will level a city one of these days."

Precht scratched the back of his head. He couldn't deny the truth in Goldmine's words. Things were certainly much rowdier than when he and Bob were still in the guild.

"It's a shame that Makky couldn't be here to see how much things have changed." Bob said solemnly.

The three fell silent. It had been a while since someone had spoken that name.

"Master Precht! Master Precht!" a blue bird flew to the table with a letter in its talons, it's call breaking though the silence surrounding the three. "I have a letter from Miss Lisanna, sir."

"Thank you." Precht circled his finger around the letter's seal, creating a small magic circle. From it appeared a small hologram of Lisanna. She went through her pre-recorded message.

"Hello, Master. I hope you're doing well at the conference."

"Is that really little Lissie?" Bob leaned in to get a closer look at the young barmaid. "She's the spitting image of Mirajane. Absolutely adorable."

"Yeah she really has matured." Goldmine added with a grin.

Precht noticed some of the other guild masters crowding around him as well - most of them wanting to gawk at Lisanna. He was starting to feel claustrophobic. The letter continued.

"You won't believe what just happened! Kagura, Levy, Elfman, and Lyon formed a team and headed out on a job! Not only that, but I just got a letter from Carla. She and Natsu are on their way back to Magnolia! Isn't that great?! Not only is Natsu coming home, but quite possibly Fairy Tail's strongest team has been formed as well! I'll start getting things ready for a welcome back party! See you soon!"

The hologram faded away and Precht immediately started to sweat.

 _Whatever job they went on **must** be serious if Kagura of all people requested help, but did she have to take Elfman and Lyon with her? Lyon is fine on his own, and Kagura can usually control herself, but Elfman has caused me no shortage of headaches recently. Those three together…I can practically see the damage reports piling up._

"Master?" Bob was concerned with the pensive look on Precht's face. He'd see that scowl many times during his days in Fairy Tail, and it never lead to anything good.

 _Levy is with them so I shouldn't have to worry about **too** much. _ Precht continued. _She's always been a responsible girl. She'll be able to minimize the damage done by the others. That takes care of one problem, but what about…?_

He imagined a young man with spiky pink hair laughing maniacally as he stomped through a destroyed Magnolia. The townspeople scattered in fear as searing hot flames spewed from his mouth.

"Why now of all times?!" Precht yelled in frustration, startling his fellow guild masters.

"Maybe the council had the right idea." Goldmine commented.

Bob agreed. "Poor Master."

* * *

"You idiot!"

Erigor angrily sliced Kageyama's seat in two, the dispeller falling to the floor of the train with a hard thud.

"How did you not know you were being followed by those Fairy Tail wizards?! They could have ruined our entire plan!"

"I-I didn't know we were on the same train, sir!" Kageyama replied haphazardly. "Honest! Besides it's not like they knew I had the flute, otherwise they would have caught me long before now. They don't know what we're planning so we still have the upper hand. Right?"

Erigor stuck the point of his scythe in front of Kageyama, frightening him further and making him flinch. "We can't afford any more blunders. Fortunately I have a plan to take care of our little fly problem."

Kageyama slowly rose to his feet. "Are you talking about Oshibana Station?"

"I am." Erigor turned to the others. "It will be up to all of you to stop them. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir!" answered his men.

* * *

Fairy Tail's "strongest team" raced through the streets of Oshibana in the magic mobile Kagura had commandeered from Kunugi Station. They were unsure where exactly Eisenwald was hiding, but they wouldn't stop until they found them.

"Slow down, Kagura!" Elfman shouted from the roof. "Or else we're gonna crash!"

"We can't afford to waste time. Eisenwald is in possession of the flute. If we don't stop them the loss of life will be unimaginable."

"Listen to Elfman." Lyon advised. "If you keep this up you will overload the SE Plug and drain your energy."

"I don't require my magic to fight." Kagura argued. "Barring that, you and Elfman are more than capable of backing me up should something go wrong."

Lyon sat back in his seat. "She's always so reckless."

Across from him, Levy was in deep thought. She had been desperately racking her brain for answers as to what Eisenwald was scheming since leaving Kunugi Station.

 _What is their plan? If they wanted to simply test the flute's power they could have done that as soon as they recovered it. The fact that they didn't means that they're saving it for something. Something big. But what is it? Why stop in Oshibana?_

Yukino was growing more and more anxious by the second. She had not prepared herself for this kind of fight. Hundreds, possibly thousands of lives were at stake. If she and her guild mates failed lots of people would die. The stress was too much for her young mind to handle.

Levy noticed Yukino's shaking, and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry." she smiled. "We'll stop them."

Yukino nodded. "Ok."

"There!"

Kagura spotted smoke rising further up ahead from the train station. When they arrived they saw a crowd of people blocking the stairway that lead to the entrance. They were all muttering about some kind of accident. One of the conductors was providing instructions to the crowd through a megaphone; something about the station being closed due to a freak train derailment.

"We have to find a way inside the station." said Lyon.

"Stay here." Kagura approached the station worker. "Excuse me. What happened here?"

The station worker looked her over quzzically. "That's classified information, ma'am. For now please get back and-"

Kagura took a commanding step forward, her eyes narrowing as the grip on her sword tightened. "I will ask again. What. Happened. Here."

One look into her eyes and the man immediately cowered in fear. He told her everything.

"Eisenwald has taken over the station." Kagura told her comrades upon her return. "Let's hurry inside."

"Yeah!" Elfman exclaimed, flexing his bicep. "Time to show these jerks the power of a real man!"

"We're right behind you." Added Lyon.

Levy looked at the still shaking train worker and sighed as she and Yukino followed the trio into the station. "At least she didn't cut anyone… **this** time."

Yukino simply nodded.

* * *

On the stairs leading to the station's main hall, the Fairy Tail wizards found a small platoon of unconscious soldiers. Judging by the freshness of their injuries they had only recently run afoul of Eisenwald.

"Are they alive?" Yukino worriedly wondered.

"Just barely." Answered Kagura as she checked the pulse of the squad's captain.

"This wasn't manly at all." Spat Elfman.

"We have to find Eisenwald before even more people are injured." Lyon declared.

"So good of you to join us, Fairy Tail."

Erigor, as well as the entirety of Eisenwald, greeted the group once they reached the main platform. The man known as "The Reaper" sat on top of the train his guild had hijacked from Kunugi Station, his evil sneer sending a chill down young Yukino's spine.

"Erigor! What are your plans for Lullaby?!" Kagura demanded.

"I thought it was obvious." Erigor floated over to the station's speaker system. "These speakers have some pretty good range on them. If I raise the volume enough I might even be able to exterminate the entire town with Lullaby's song. Pretty good plan, no?"

"Why would you do something like that?!" Yukino implored. "These people didn't do anything wrong!"

"This isn't about right or wrong. This is simply a case of cleansing those too ignorant to see the beauty of the life they lead, the elimination of those to callous to acknowledge those that are less fortunate and had their rights stripped from them. They have committed the sin of vanity, and for that the reaper has come for them."

"You're insane." Spat Levy. "You'll only make things worse on yourself."

"There was a reason your legal status was stripped from you." Lyon pointed out.

"That rank no longer holds any importance to us." Erigor stated. "All we desire now is the power to wipe away the sins of our past and control our future!"

"You're foolish if you think we're going to allow this." Kagura readied her sword.

"That's the beauty of it." Kageyama pressed his hand on the ground. "You guys won't be around long enough to have a say in the matter!"

Shadows surged towards the Fairy Tail wizards, forming into fists as they raised from the ground. Kagura cut all of them down without hesitation. Yukino was amazed, somehow Kagura was able to destroy all of the shadows without unsheathing her sword.

The fire in the swordswoman's eyes intensified. "I won't tell you again. Stop this now and turn yourselves in."

Erigor's sinister sneer grew at her warning.

 _I've got these flies right where I want them._ he thought. _The trap was a success, but it's not over yet. Once **they've** heard Lullaby's melody of death, we will finally have the revenge we sought after for so long._

Elfman's right arm transformed into stone.

"If you punks wanna take us on, then let's do it!" he challenged. "I'll show you the power of a real man!"

"Show them the terrifying power of Eisenwald!" Erigor gave his final order as he faded into the wind, leaving his men behind to deal with the intruders.

"Lyon. Elfman. I want the two of you to find Erigor." Kagura instructed. "You go with them as well, Levy."

"W-what? Why me?" questioned the startled scribe.

"Once the boys recover the flute I need **you** to find a way to reset the seal. You're the only person capable of doing it."

"Why can't we just break the thing?" questioned Elfman.

"We don't know what will happen if we did that. It **could** end the threat, but it could also release the curse and kill everyone here. We can't take that chance. Now go. Time is short."

"We'll find him." Lyon acknowledged. "Come on, you two."

"Got it." Elfman replied.

"Be careful, you two." Levy said to Kagura and Yukino.

The trio ran into the eastern hallway, leaving Kagura and Yukino to deal with Eisenwald.

Kagura clutched her weapon. "Here they come."

Yukino shakily clutched her keys. "R-right."

 _ **ARCHENEMY: STRONG FORM**_

With one swing of her sword - which was still bound inside the scabbard - Kagura batted away roughly a third of Eisenwald's forces. The remaining dark wizards immediately stopped their advance.

"W-what was that?"

"She took out most of our guys without even pulling out her sword!"

"How did she do that?"

The eyes of the heavyset man in the back of the group slowly widened. "That girl…I-I think I've seen her before."

"Whatever!" yelled one of the men. "It's just one chick! She can't beat all of us!"

Their spirits renewed, they charged again.

Yukino grabbed one of her Zodiac Keys. "I can't just stand by and let Ms. Kagura fight all of them by herself. I have to fight too!"

 _ **OPEN GATE OF THE PAIRED FISH: PICSES**_

Suddenly members of Esienwald were assailed by a savage discharge of water. It was so fast that no one noticed what happened until the aftermath. Standing among the unconscious, damp wizards were two figures; a woman and a young man.

The woman's cobalt hair glistened in the light, as did the pure white scales around her bust. The young man's smoky hair waved in the wind, the trident in his hand ready to strike any that would dare stand against him.

"You summoned us, Mom?" he asked Yukino.

"Y-yes. I did." Yukino nodded awkwardly. The woman giggled.

"I see. So you're a Celestial Wizard." Kagura noted. "That was quite an impressive attack."

Yukino blushed at the compliment from the guild's strongest woman. "T-thank you."

"I do have a question though. Why did that spirit call you 'mom'?"

Yukino panicked, her cheeks getting flushing red. "W-well you see…I…It's just…!"

The white fish tried in vain to stifle her growing laughter. The black fish on the other hand was confused.

Kagura turned to the Eisenwald members that were still standing. There were much more than she anticipated. She had to end this quickly. She readied Archenemy and raced forward.

 _ **SLASHING FORM**_

Kagura moved through the mob as if she were the wind. In a matter of seconds all of the men's weapons – as well as most of their clothing – were cut to pieces as they all collapsed to the ground.

"What skill." Noted the White Fish.

Her son agreed with a short nod.

Yukino was rendered speechless by Kagura's overwhelming strength. Once again she had not drawn her sword.

"Let's see how you handle this!" One of two men left standing lunged forward, his fists coated in a bright light.

"Biard, wait!" shouted his pudgy comrade. "Don't you recognize her?! That's Kagura Mikazuchi! The White Rabbit of Fairy Tail!"

Kagura swatted Biard away with little effort, sending him flying into the nearest wall.

"I detest that moniker." She muttered under her breath.

The White Fish leaned over and whispered into Yukino's ear. "You'll have to do a lot of training if you wish to reach her level." Her master pouted and looked the other way.

"I'm not trying to compete."

"Of course." the White Fish chuckled. It was clear to her that Yukino was thinking that before she even said anything. "We'll be taking our leave now. Come along, dear."

"See you next time, Mom."

Yukino thanked Pisces for their help and closed their gate.

"I'm out of here!" the last member of Eisenwald escaped down the hall.

"Follow him." Kagura ordered. "He's most likely looking for Erigor."

"O-ok!" Yukino summoned Polaris and gave chase.

When she was gone Kagura's vision began to blur. She staggered, using Archenemy to keep herself upright.

 _Dammit. I used too much energy on the magic mobile after all. I just hope the others will be able to stop Erigor in time._

* * *

Levy, Lyon, and Elfman ran as fast as they could through the train station in their search for Erigor. So far they had nothing to show for their efforts. With time running out they were starting to get desperate.

"Why is this station so big?!" Elfman roared. "It feels like we've gone down the same hallway at least ten times now!"

"Oshibana **is** a pretty big tourist town." Levy explained. "It's also where the first train station in the entire kingdom was built. It only makes sense that they'd add to it over time to keep up with the rest of the country."

"I think I see something." Lyon pointed ahead to a fork in the road.

According to the arrows the left path lead to the newest train line, while the right pointed towards the old line. Elfman's frustration grew.

"Great. Where do we go now?"

"It looks like our only option is to split up." Lyon reckoned. "I'll take the left path. You two head right."

"Are you sure, Lyon?" asked Levy. While she understood that separating would increase their chances of finding Erigor, she still wasn't too keen on the idea. He wasn't an enemy that they could take alone.

"Yes. It doesn't matter which one of us finds him first as long as we stop him, besides Elfman would benefit from your help much more than I would. He's not the smartest person around."

"What did you say, jerk?!" the takeover wizard fumed.

Lyon grinned. "You heard me. Just make sure you protect Levy."

"I didn't need you to tell me that! A real man always looks out for his friends! Especially girls!"

Levy rolled her eyes. It was like Jet and Droy were right in front of her.

"Stay safe, Lyon." Levy said.

"Same to you."

He took off.

"Get on my back." Elfman said to Levy. "It'll be way faster if I don't have to slow down to wait on you while we're running."

"That's rude! Besides I'm not even tired!" Levy argued.

"Just hop on will ya? We're wasting time."

"Fine, but not because you told me too."

* * *

Lyon passed by a number of the station's speakers on the New Line path. Remembered what Erigor said earlier about projecting Lullaby's song through them he turned a corner and found a room at the edge of the hall that read "STUDIO".

"This would be the best place to start."

Wasting no time, he kicked the door down and saw that all of the broadcast equipment inside was untouched. No one had been here in quite a while.

"A dead end."

"Indeed it is."

Lyon heard a loud snapping noise and jumped back, evading a group of cables that fell from the ceiling. Hanging from the ceiling using the cables was a man in a black and yellow hooded jacket.

"Nice try, but we're not that predictable." he taunted.

"You're one of the men from Eisenwald." Lyon realized. "Funny, I thought Kagura would have taken care of all of you by now."

"I will take way more than some girl with a sword to defeat the great Rayule."

"Then tell me 'oh great one', just what is it you and your pack of hounds are planning?"

"You'll just have to wait and see!" Rayule rushed Lyon, the cables wrapped around his fingers whipping every which way. "Let's see how long you can survive my Urumi!"

 _ **ICE MAKE: GORILLA**_

From Lyon's magic circle emerged a large gorilla made of ice. It grabbed Rayule's cables and pulled him forward, punching him through the wall.

"I will give you one last chance to tell me what it is you're planning." Lyon threatened. "If you're not broadcasting the song over the station speakers, then what are you doing?"

Rayule laughed. "Right about now, Erigor's wind barrier should be up and running."

Lyon's brow raised. "His what?"

"It's a huge tornado that keeps all of you in, but doesn't let you out."

Lyon forced Rayule against the wall by the collar of his jacket. He was through playing games.

"What are you after?!"

"The only reason we lured you dopes here was to trap you inside the station." the dark wizard revealed. "From here we can block all traffic heading to the final stop in Clover."

"Why would you need to halt traffic to Clover?"

"Isn't it obvious? The only way to get there is to cross the canyon via train. Unless you can fly like Erigor there's no way you're getting through."

Lyon tightened his grip. "That doesn't answer my question. What is so important about Clov-" His eyes went wide. "You can't mean-"

"Now you get it!"

Rayule's Urumi cables took Lyon by surprise, knocking him away.

 _Their plan all along was to use Lullaby at the guild master's meeting!_ Lyon finally realized. "Attacking the guild masters is a bold move, but I guarantee it'll end in failure."

"Normally it would, but now that we have Lullaby those geezers won't know what hit them. It's over!" Rayule captured Lyon. "You and your friends are trapped like rats in this station while Erigor completes our plan. In just a few minutes we'll finally have revenge on everyone that wronged us!"

A blast of icy wind spread out from Lyon's body, freezing Rayule's cables. The ice wizard broke free from his restraints.

"You think it will be that easy?" he rhetorically asked. "An attack on the guild masters is a declaration of war on all legal guilds."

Lyon placed his hand on Rayule's head, encasing his body in ice.

"You criminals will see that messing with Fairy Tail was the biggest mistake you've ever made."

* * *

 **New Chapter! Originally this was one chapter, but I decided to split it into two because I felt it was a little long. The second half of the chapter should be edited and posted next week.**

 **Thanks to all of you who have been supporting this story so far. I really appreciate it. If you like it please continue to support and let others know about it.**

 **As always leave a comment/review letting me know what you think. Thanks for reading! :)**


	13. Station Scramble

Kagura stood on the balcony overlooking Oshibana. From high up the crowd of people gathered at the bottom looked no bigger than ants. None of them had any idea what was about to happen to them. The swordswoman moved a megaphone she'd taken from a storage room to her mouth.

"All of you listen to me! This train station has been invaded by a dark guild! They plan to use an ancient artifact to broadcast a spell over the speaker system that will kill you all! If you value the lives of yourself and your families I suggest you leave now as fast as you can!"

It took a moment for Kagura's announcement to sink in, but once it had everyone gathered in front of the station ran away in droves. Their screams of terror echoing in the distance.

"Are you insane?! Why would you cause a panic like that?!"

Kagura turned to the angry station workers. She had previously freed them from the same closest she had taken the megaphone from.

"I will say whatever is necessary for them to escape." She told them. "My warning extends to you as well. Get out of here."

"What are you talking about? We can't just-" Suddenly the men found themselves lifted from the ground. "W-what are you doing?! Lets us down!"

"Stop flailing around. It makes it hard to concentrate." She slowly moved her hand over the balcony and lowered the workers until they were on the ground.

From the ground two figures watched the workers talk amongst themselves as the citizens fled from the scene.

"That sounded like…"

"Yeah. I heard her too. Let's go."

They made a break for the station, but were immediately blown back by a huge gust of wind. To their shock the entire station had been trapped in a massive tornado.

"What is that?!"

"It must be from that dark guild Kagura was talking about! Come on! We gotta find a way inside!"

"Right!"

"What is this?!"

Kagura steadied herself as she looked at the swirling winds circling the station. "This must be Erigor's doing."

"Right you are, little fly." Erigor appeared behind Kagura. "Normally I'd relish the opportunity to battle the White Rabbit, but I'm running a little short on time I'm afraid. So forgive me for being rude." He held out his hand and created an opening within barrier, pushed Kagura through with a blast of air, and closed it behind her.

"Erigor!" Kagura tried breaking through, and was immediately pushed back.

"Try all you want but my barrier was designed to seal all magic that touches it. Try to escape and the winds will rip you to shreds. Now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting to attend."

"Stop!" Kagura could only watch as Erigor flew away. "Dammit! He was leading us by the nose the entire time. If the target wasn't the station then what was he really after?"

The answer to this question eluded her as she ran back into the station platform, and began tying up Eisenwald members for the authorities to deal with. She left the one named Biard by himself in order to interrogate him about Erigor's plan as well as how to dispel ht barrier. So far she was having no luck in either inquiry.

"You might as well buckle in because there is no way you're leaving the station." the dark wizard taunted.

Kagura was quickly losing her patience. She reached for Archenemy.

"I have no time for these games. You will tell me what I need to know or I will-"

"Kagura!"

She stopped what she was doing and looked to the upper floor. There she saw Lyon standing against the railing.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. "Where are Elfman and Levy?"

"We got separated looking for Erigor, but that's not important right now. I know what Eisenwald's planning. They aim to kill the guild masters in Clover! Erigor is headed there now!"

Kagura's glare froze Biard in place. She lowered her sword and rendezvoused with Lyon and told him the current situation outside.

"Erigor placed a barrier around the station. I've tried but there seems to be no way to force ourselves through."

"The man I fought said the same thing." Lyon said. His eyes trailed to her left arm. It was scarred. "You're injured."

"It's not important. For now we need to focus on finding a way out of this station."

"I agree, but how?"

Kagura thought for a moment. An image of Kageyama dispelling her gravity magic at Kunugi Station immediately came to mind.

"The shadow magic user. I believe his name was Kageyama. He's the dispeller that more than likely broke Lullaby's seal. He's the one we'll have to find if we want to leave."

"That makes sense, but where do we find him?"

"I don't know, but we have to find him quickly. Let's go."

"Right."

Kagura and Lyon began their search for Kageyama, leaving Biard and the other Eisenwald wizards behind.

"You gonna hide all day, Kurakka?"

A magic circle appeared on the wall behind Biard. From it emerged the large man that escaped during Kagura's rampage.

"I didn't mean to run away." he cowered. "I was just too scared to fight them."

"Don't worry about that. Listen, you need to find Kage before they do. Otherwise everything we've planned will be ruined."

Kurakka sunk into the wall. "Please don't make me do that. I don't want to. I suck at fighting, Biard."

"Stop whining. You're not fighting. I have something different in mind. It's so easy even **you** could do it."

Kurakka was slightly intrigued by the proposal.

* * *

"Have you found anything, Polaris?"

The spirit stopped sniffing around for a moment to shake its head at its master. Yukino sighed. They had been searching for almost an hour, but there was no sign of Kurakka anywhere. At this rate they would never find Erigor.

"I hope the others are doing better than I am."

* * *

"Where is this guy?! It's not manly to hide like a coward!"

"We should have caught up to him by now if no one else has."

"Maybe Lyon found him."

"Or he already left the station."

As Levy and Elfman expressed their thoughts on Erigor's whereabouts, Kageyama was how on their heels; using the shadows to remain out of sight.

 _Looks like I lucked out. Two birds with one stone. This'll be a cakewalk._

Elfman and Levy reached a line of rooms at the end of the hallway.

"I guess we'll have to search them one by one." Levy suggested.

"Leave it to me." Elfman kicked down the first door to his left. "Erigor! Come out and face me like a real man!"

He burst down door after door in his search for the reaper, loudly announcing his presence each time. Whatever element of surprise they were hoping to have was immediately lost. Levy tried to calm down her boisterous guild mate but it was no use. He just kept punching away.

"How does Lisanna deal with this? He's almost as bad as Natsu."

Kageyama watched them from a safe distance.

"You'd think they'd figure out that Erigor is long gone by now." He approached slowly, raising himself from the shadows the closer he came. "I could just take them out quietly and be done with it, but I think playing with them a little will be much more fun."

Levy felt a chill and spotted Kageyama from the corner of her eye.

"Elfman!"

"Wha-"

A group of shadowed fists pummeled the large young man, sending him crashing into empty crates stacked in the back of the room he was checking.

"That was easier than I thought." Kageyama gloated as he fully emerged from the ground. "You sure are stupid."

"What did you say?!" Elfman surfaced from the debris in a rage, though his head was stuck in a picture frame.

"Hold still." Levy pulled the picture from around his neck. "There. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Levy."

"I was watching you fight earlier. You use takeover magic right? All I gotta do is avoid your right arm and you'll be done in no time."

 _ **BEAST ARM: IRON BULL**_

Elfman's left arm turned to metal.

"If you really think you can take me on then bring it."

Kageyama grimaced. "Arrogant fairy punk."

"Elfman." Levy beckoned him closer. "He mentioned your magic, but he doesn't know what **I** can do. We can use that to our advantage."

"Alright. I'm all ears. What's the plan?"

"Just keep him busy for a little while."

"I can do that."

"If your little powwow is done then it's time for you both to die!" Kageyama interrupted.

 ** _KNUCKLE SHADOW_**

Once again fists made of shadow attacked, only this time their target was Levy. Elfman pushed her out of the way, taking the brunt of the damage himself.

"Elfman!"

"It'll take more than some weak little punches to keep me down!"

"Oh yeah?! Let's see how you handle this!"

 ** _SHADOW OROCHI_**

From the floor Kageyama summoned a den of large shadow snakes. "There's no escape now, flies!"

Elfman smirked. "Who said I was trying to run away. Now, Levy!"

She moved in front of him.

 ** _SOLID SCRIPT: SHINE_**

Levy's spell created a blinding light that dissipated the snakes in an instant, and also blinded Kageyama long enough for Elfman to land a solid shot with his metal fist. The impact rocked the entire station, sending Kageyama flying though the walls and lying in a heap of rocks a few halls over.

"That's how a real man finishes a fight." Elfman boasted.

"I think you went a little overboard." Levy pointed out.

"Now tell us where Erigor is or you're gonna get an even bigger butt kicking."

Kageyama weakly laughed through his injuries. "You idiots really haven't figured it out yet? Erigor is long gone. He left the station forever ago."

"What?!"

"I knew something was off." Levy said.

"Elfman! Levy!"

Kagura and Lyon met with thier friends at the top of the stairs.

"Bout time you guys made it." Elfman grinned.

"I'm so glad you're all safe." Levy smiled. "Wait. Where's Yuki-"

Kagura raised her sword and prepared to attack.

"We're sorry! Please don't kill us!" Levy and Elfman screamed in fright.

Kagura avoided them completely and pressed Archenemy to Kageyama's throat. The pair exhaled in relief.

"You will dispel Erigor's barrier. Do you understand?"

Kageyama was so scared he couldn't speak, Elfman echoed his fear.

"I'd do it if I were you. You don't want to know the consequences."

"He's right." nodded Lyon.

"Ok. Ok. I'll do it. Just-"

Suddenly Kageyama felt something pierce his back. The Fairy Tail wizards were in shock. Kurakka had appeared from the wall, his hand going through Kageyama's back and sticking out of his chest.

"Why? Why did you…?"

Kageyama fell to the ground. He was gravely wounded. Kurakka looked at his hands in disbelief. They were trembling after what he'd just done. Biard lied to him. This wasn't easy at all.

"Kageyama!"

"He was our only way to dispel the barrier!"

Kagura, Levy, and Lyon rushed to the fallen wizard's aid, but no matter what they tried he wouldn't respond to their voices.

"Wake up, Kageyama! We need your help!"

"He's fading, Kagura!"

"We have to do something!"

Elfman was beside himself with rage. When he looked to Kurakka everything went red. "He was a member of your guild. He was your friend…how could you?" In his mind were glimpses of a girl with long white hair. "How could you?!"

Kurakka noticed his expression and tried to escape, but it was too late. Elfman punched through the wall as hard as he could, sending the cowardly dark wizard flying.

"Wake up!" Kagura shouted at Kageyama.

"It's no use. He's unconscious." Lyon said.

The swordswoman unceremoniously dropped Kageyama to the ground. "Well then we have to find another way out of here."

 _She bounces back fast._ Levy noted.

"Is everyone ok?" Yukino arrived on the scene. She saw her guildmates crowded around Kageyama. "What happened here?"

* * *

Erigor stood on the tracks over Clover Canyon. It wouldn't be long now before he reached town.

 _The energy I used to create that barrier has almost returned to me. Good. My vengeance is so close I can practically taste it._

He started to float again.

"You so called 'masters' trampled on our rights then took them from us. Your time has finally come, courtesy of the reaper!"

* * *

"How are we going to get through this barrier?"

"I'm not sure but we have to hurry. It won't be long now before Erigor gets to Clover."

Kagura and Lyon explained the situation to the others once they had taken care of Kageyama's injury. With him out of commission for the time being, their chances of nullifying the barrier had gone from slim to none. If they were going to find a way out they had to do it now.

"Levy, can't you dispel the barrier?" Lyon asked.

"I've only dispelled minor enchantments and seals. I've never done something this big before. Even if I could it would at least take me a couple of hours."

"We don't have that kind of time!" Elfman exclaimed. "We gotta hurry and save the guild masters!"

"Stop yelling." Lyon fired back. "What do you think we're trying to do?"

"If we had the magic mobile we'd be able to catch him." Kagura pointed out. "But it's on the other side of the barrier."

Yukino turned to Lyon. "Can you freeze it?"

"I tried that already. It doesn't work."

"Screw this! I'm busting us out!"

Elfman punched the barrier as hard as he could and was forced back.

"What did I just say?!" Lyon scolded. "Brute force won't work!"

"A real man…never gives up!" Elfman tried again, but got the same result.

"I told you to stop that!"

"No way! We can't give up!"

"Dammit! We're useless here!" Kagura cursed.

As her friends started to lose hope, a bolt of inspiration struck Levy.

"Yukino!"

The girl was slightly frightened by her friend's sudden shout. "Y-yes?"

"Is there a way we can get to the other side of the barrier using the Celestial Gate?"

Everyone else stopped what they were doing and focused Yukino.

"Celestial Gate?" Kagura repeated.

"What the heck is that?" wondered Elfman.

"It's a portal that Yukino's Celestial Spirits use to get to our world. It's basically like instant transportation." Levy explained. "On our last job, Jet and Droy were able to pass through it on the back of a spirit. I was thinking we could do the same thing and get ourselves out of here!"

"That just might work." Lyon approved. "We've got nothing else to try at the moment."

"Manly thinking, Levy!" praised Elfman.

"I agreed It's worth a try." Nodded Kagura. "Do it, Yukino."

"I can't…"

"What do you mean you can't?" Lyon asked.

"Humans normally can't survive in the Celestial Spirit World without the aid of special clothing. Otherwise they would suffocate to death."

"Then just have some of those spirits of yours bring us some clothes." Elfman urged. "Time's wasting."

"That's not the only problem." Yukino continued. "Celestial Wizards can only open a gate from where they're standing. That means there would have to be **another** Celestial Wizard **outside** of the barrier to open the gate for us to pass through. So even if it were possible to survive in the Celestial Spirit World, we would still need another Celestial Wizard to open the gate for us to leave. Also, a human entering the Celestial World is a breach of contract large enough to be punishable by the Celestial Spirit King himself."

"You lost me." Elfman admitted.

"I'm sorry." Yukino sulked. "I wish I was of more help."

Lyon placed a hand on her head to calm her nerves.

"It's fine. We'll just have to think of another way out. Thank you for explaining it to us."

"Wait!" Levy exclaimed once.

"What is it now?"

"I just remembered something important while Yukino was talking about the Celestial World." She reached into her satchel, and to everyone's surprise pulled out a golden key. "Tada! This is for you, Yukino."

The young girl was in awe as the key was placed in her hand. She recognized the symbol as Virgo. The same spirit Everlue was contracted to.

"I meant to give it to you back at the guild, but so much happened that it slipped my mind." She bowed before Yukino. "Please forgive me."

"I-It's ok, but why are you giving the key to me?"

"That's what she wanted." Levy revealed. "Not long after we completed the job Virgo found me before we left town and said that her contract with Everlue was rendered null and void due to his arrest. She then said she wanted you to be her new wizard." she smiled. "I guess she liked what she saw back at the mansion."

"If you two are done we have to find a way out of here." Lyon reminded.

"But we just did."

"What?!"

"How?!" Elfman echoed.

"Virgo can drill holes in the ground." Yukino told them. "We can use her power to get on the other side of the barrier!"

"Well what are you waiting for?! Summon her and let's break outta this place already!" Elfman shouted. Yukino shrank back.

"Don't yell." Levy chided. "You're scaring her."

"Sorry."

"Go." ordered Kagura.

"Right." Yukino nodded and gathered her energy. "I call upon thee, in the world of the Celestial Spirits!"

A golden magic circle appeared under her feet.

"I beckon thee to my side! Pass through the gate!"

 _ **OPEN GATE OF THE MAIDEN: VIRGO**_

From the Celestial Gate emerged a slender maid with pink hair and shackles around her wrists. She bowed to Yukino.

"How may I be of service, Mistress?"

"Wow. You look much different than before." Levy commented. Yukino agreed with a small nod.

"How did she used to look?" Elfman inquired.

"This." Virgo transformed in her muscular form, scaring the boys as well as Levy and Yukino. "I can stay this way if you desire."

"N-no that's ok." Yukino said. "I prefer the new you better."

"As you wish." Virgo returned to her smaller form. "It is my duty to take on whatever form my master finds pleasing."

"I'm really sorry, but we don't have much time. Can we possibly go over the contract later?"

"If that is what you wish, Mistress."

Yukino blushed. "Could you not call me that please? It's a little embarrassing."

"Would you prefer I call you Queen?"

"No. That's even worse."

"Princess."

"N-not that either."

"What about Milady?"

"…I guess that's fine."

"Kind of on the clock here, you two." Elfman interrupted.

"Yes. Do hurry it up and dig already." Lyon added.

"As you follow me." Virgo's eyes glowed red and she drilled into floor, creating a giant hole behind her that lead outside of the station.

"Finally." Lyon sighed. "Let's hurry."

"Good job, Yukino." Levy praised.

Kagura agreed. "Yes. You did fine work."

"T-thank you."

Elfman grabbed Kageyama.

"What are you doing with him?" asked Lyon.

"He might be an enemy, but a real man doesn't leave someone to die."

"Fine. Bring him along." Said Kagura. "We can't waste anymore time here."

They all jumped into the hole.

* * *

"We're finally free!" roared Elfman.

The sound of the rushing winds from the barrier were deafening, so much so that everyone had to pretty much yell to be heard.

"We need to hurry to Clover!" Kagura told the others. "We should secure another magic-mobile!"

"Don't worry, Milady! I'll hold down your skirt from the wind!"

"But what about you?!"

Virgo held down Yukino's skirt from flying around in the wind, unfortunately her own panties were on full display for both Elfman and Lyon to see.

"I'm glad I wore pants today." Said Levy.

"I knew it saw you guys earlier!"

Levy's heart skipped a beat. That voice. It sounded so familiar. Slowly her head turned, her eyes falling on a young man with spiky pink hair. The scaled scarf wrapped around his neck was similar in design to Levy's headband. Proudly displayed on his right shoulder was a red Fairy Tail mark. The entire group - with the exception of Yukino - was stunned silent at the sight of him.

"Who is that?" Yukino asked.

Levy could barely speak, but she managed to utter his name.

"Natsu…?"

The young man smiled wide.

"Long time no see."

* * *

 **New Chapter! Natsu has finally returned! I know some of you have been waiting for this moment and here it finally is. Hopefully you liked it.**

 **The next chapter is the end of the Lullaby arc so stick around for that.**

 **As always leave a comment/review letting me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Songs of Death and Destruction

"You're really here."

Levy was in utter shock. The young man with pink hair stood proudly before them all, his smile having never left his lips.

"It's been a long time. How have you guys been?"

"Don't forget me. I'm here as well."

A white tabby appeared from behind the young man.

"Carla?!" Levy exclaimed with a smile.

"It is good to see you all."

"Where did you come from?" Asked Kagura.

"We were making our return to Magnolia when we saw that the train station had been closed off." Carla explained. "When we heard your voice telling the citizens to evacuate, we knew that something was wrong and that we needed to help."

"That was when this tornado thing showed up." the young man added, pointing to the vortex circling the station. "What the heck is going on anyway?"

As Kagura caught the pair up to speed on the current situation, including Eisenwald's plans for the guild masters, Yukino stood off to the side, away from the others. Her mind was still trying to piece together just who this stranger that appeared before them was. Judging by how everyone reacted to him, he wasn't an enemy; but that was all Yukino could glean at the moment. She took a close look at his face, and began remembering the picture Lisanna had showed her before she left for the job. She recognized him now.

 _Natsu Dragneel._

He was much taller than she imagined him to be.

"Is everything alright, milady?" Virgo asked. She was still holding down Yukino's skirt.

"I'm fine." She blushed. "You don't have to keep holding onto my skirt though. It's…it's kind of embarrassing."

"I am merely trying to keep your underwear from showing, milady. I don't mean to embarrass you."

"But what about yours?" Yukino countered.

Virgo turned her head, sure enough her own skirt was flapping in the strong winds of the tornado, her underwear on display for all to see. The maid blushed.

"I…don't mind this kind of punishment."

Yukino's head titled to the left. "Punishment?"

"Alright. I think I'm all caught up now." Said Natsu. "So basically you wanna catch this arrowhead guy-"

"Erigor." Carla corrected somewhat languidly.

"Yeah him. You wanna catch him before he gets to the guild masters and uses that freaky flute thingy to kill them right?"

"Yes." Kagura confirmed. "We don't have much time left so we have to hurry and-"

"Don't worry! We got it covered! Carla?"

"Right."

Before everyone's eyes the tabby started to glow. Within seconds she had grown, changing from a cat into a young girl with long white hair - the same shade as her fur - and cat ears poking from the top of her head. Her clothes even grew to match her new size.

"How did you learn to do that?" questioned an amazed Levy as she looked over Carla's new body. The former feline answered with a confident grin.

"We were gone for four years, you know. It only makes sense that I learned some new magic during that time."

"It is quite impressive." Lyon admitted.

"Very manly." Elfman added with a sagely nod.

"Let's go, Carla!" Natsu called.

"Ok."

Wings from Carla's back and she grabbed onto Natsu.

"Wait where are you going?" Levy asked.

"We're going to stop that guy from reaching the guild masters!" Natsu replied. "See you later!"

The pair flew off.

"Natsu, wait!"

Lyon sighed. "He's just as reckless as ever."

"What do we do now?" Elfman asked Kagura.

"We follow them. Come on."

* * *

Erigor could see Clover past the mountain ridged as he continued his flight path along the train tracks. It would only be a matter of time until he reached his destination.

"Soon my revenge will be complete, and the entire magical world will tremble at my name." he reveled.

As his plans began to take shape, the Reaper heard a loud boom coming from behind him. When he turned his head he saw a young man with bright pink hair and a girl with wings racing towards him.

"What-"

The three collided, Natsu knocking Erigor down to the tracks with one solid kick to his back. He caught Carla – who had returned to her normal state – in his arms as he landed.

"You alright?"

"Yes…" she breathed. "Just...exhausted from using so much energy. I'll be fine in a moment."

Natsu sat her down. "Just rest for now. I'll take care of this guy quickly."

"Be careful." she warned. "He is no ordinary opponent."

"Who the hell are you?" Erigor demanded.

Natsu faced the Reaper, his expression morphing into one of anger. He proudly displayed his guild mark for his opponent to see.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel. A Fairy Tail wizard." he introduced. "This is as far as you go, pal."

"Another fly sent to block my path. I don't know how you escaped my barrier, but you will soon wish you had stayed behind it."

Natsu ignited his fists. "Bring it on, windbag."

* * *

Yukino and the others were hot on Erigor and Natsu's trail. Finding their magic-mobile still parked near the station they took off towards Clover, bringing with them a most unexpected passenger.

"Why did you save me?"

A bandaged Kageyama uncomfortably sat in his seat as the magic-mobile bumped and rocked along the tracks. He had no idea why he was travelling with the enemy. By the time he came to the vehicle was already in motion.

"It's obvious that you need a doctor." Levy told him. She wasn't a big fan of taking him along, but at the same time she couldn't ignore a person in need. Even if they were an enemy. "Those bandages won' help for long. You need professional medical help."

"But we're enemies." he argued. "You should have left me for dead...wait. I think I get it now."

"Get what?"

"You're planning to use me as leverage against Erigor." he reasoned. "Sorry to break it to you, but it's not gonna work. He doesn't care about me or anyone else in the guild."

"If you wish to die, no one is stopping you." Lyon spoke up. His outburst shocked Levy and Yukino, but he nonetheless continued. "But life is much more precious than you and your friends make it out to be. You'd do best to remember that fact."

Kageyama looked to the ice wizard sitting next to him. From his posture one could tell that he didn't care what happened to the dark wizard either way, but Kageyama could feel the sincerity in his voice. It kind of felt as if he were speaking from experience.

Suddenly the magic-mobile shifted violently, nearly careering from the tracks into the canyon below. Kagura managed to regain control before they all fell to their deaths.

"Watch it next time!" Elfman shouted from the roof. "I almost fell off!"

"I apologize." she replied. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Kagura, what happened? Is everything alright?" asked Lyon.

"It's fine. Everything is under control now."

"I'm so sorry!" Yukino quickly apologized to Kageyama. During the commotion she was flung from her seat, her butt hitting him in the face.

"You're pretty heavy for a little girl." The dark wizard groaned, rubbing his sore nose.

Yukino's entire face turned red. "I'm not that heavy!"

"It's ok." Levy comforted, patting the girl's head.

Kagura's vision blurred slightly as she continued down the track. Bags had formed under her eyes as well as if she had gone days without sleep, and her skin was alowly starting to pale as the SE Plug drained more of her energy.

 _I still haven't recovered from the battle in the station. It's hard to see straight. Hopefully, Natsu will have defeated Erigor by the time we reach him._ The vehicle rocked again. _I'm counting on you, Natsu._

* * *

"This is the last time I am going to tell you. Get out of my way, or be swatted like the fly you are."

"Make me."

"Your funeral, boy." Erigor held out his hand, creating a strong gust that pushed Natsu back.

Through the gale Natsu channeled his flames down to his feet, propelling himself into the air. He came crashing down in front of Erigor, his fist colliding with the Reaper's scythe. Erigor took to the air.

 _His flames. Not only can he attack with them, he can use them to propel himself through the air as well. It seems I underestimated this kid._

"Hey! Flying isn't fair!" shouted an angered Natsu from the ground. "Get down here and fight me fair and square!"

"Don't get a head of yourself, boy!"

 _ **STORM BRINGER**_

With a wave of his hand, Erigor trapped Natsu inside of a raging tornado. Carla watched from further down the tracks, her body still weak from flying.

"It's no use. I can't even summon my wings, let alone transform." Just then the tornado dispersed, sending Natsu flying from the tracks and down into the canyon.

"Natsu!" screamed Carla

Erigor laughed. "How will your fire help you now, fly!?"

"Great. I can't believe I let that jerk get the drop on me like that." Natsu groaned while in freefall. Judging from his tone he was more irritated than frightened of his imminent death. "Now how am I going to get back-ah!"

He bounced against a few rocks on the canyon face as he fell, his vision fading as he blacked out.

* * *

"This isn't working!"

Natsu fell to the ground, his arms crossed and his lips pursed in a tight line as he watched another tree stump turn to ashes. That was the fifth one this morning. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get the hang of it.

"You know if you spent have as much time focusing as you did complaining, you'd have mastered this technique by now."

From behind him a woman outstretched her hand. A stream of black fire shot past Natsu's head. It formed into a hand that grabbed a nearby tree and uprooted it from the ground. Shockingly enough the tree showed no signs of burning. There wasn't even smoke rising from the wood.

"I still don't get it." Natsu told her. "How can I not use my fire to burn stuff?! That's what fire does!"

"Humans." the woman scoffed before taking a drink from the jug on her hip. "Your thinking is much too simple. Fire can destroy, yes, but it is also a symbol of life. A single spark could ignite the entire forest in a festival of destruction, or it could do something as simple as keep you warn in winter. Whether it does one or the other is purely up to its wielder. The reason your fire razes all that it touches is because it comes from the teachings of dragons, but your training was left incomplete from the look of you."

Natsu was still confused.

"Fire spells respond to emotion more than any other elemental magic. An angered mind feeds death." the flaming hand clutched the tree, instantly incinerating it to ash that fell over the land. "However a calm mind, breeds life." She created a small animal in the palm of her hand made of fire. Natsu touched it. To his surprise it wasn't hot.

"You must find a balance. **You** control your fire, boy. It does not control you. Now try it again. This time focus on what you wish to create, and make it!"

* * *

Carla looked into the foggy canyon under the tracks. Natsu's screams faded some time ago. She feared the worst.

"Please..." She prayed. "Natsu, please come back."

Erigor floated high in the air, his malevolent smirk widening as he watched the tabby pray with all her might. "As I thought. The fly was all talk after all. Now to resume my-"

Suddenly a flash appeared in the fog. A tower of fire erupted from the canyon. The reaper watched in frightened awe, his eyes wide, as the fire formed into hand that gripped the tracks. The familiar roar of Natsu Dragneel could be heard from echoing below as he pulled himself up to the tracks.

Carla wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank goodness you're alright!"

"That was a close one." Natsu looked to his hand. "That's what she meant by balance. That wasn't as hard as I thought."

Erigor was still shaken by the boy's return. "How? That's not possible…"

Natsu turned to the Reaper, his eyes burning anew with passion. "Ready for round two?!"

Erigor readied himself for battle. "It doesn't matter what you do! Your flames are still useless against me!"

"Oh really? Let's try it!"

Natsu inhaled.

 _ **FIRE DRAGON ROAR**_

 _ **STORM WALL**_

From Natsu's mouth came a ferocious stream of fire, but Erigor was ready, protecting himself with a wall of raging winds.

 _He fights without any plan or solid reasoning._ The reaper noticed of his opponent. _Does all of his guild battle this way?_

"I'm growing weary of these games, boy." he declared. "It's past time I put an end to this."

Natsu smirked. "Now you're talking. Give me all you got."

 _ **STORM MAIL**_

Erigor spun his scythe in his hands, creating a protective armor around his body made of rushing winds.

"Prepare yourself!"

He charged ahead. Natsu tried to counter, but was repelled by the armor.

"Fine! Let's try this!"

 _ **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST**_

Natsu lunged forward, his fist covered in searing hot flames. However when his fist made contact with Erigor's armor the flames were quickly snuffed out.

"What the hell? Where did my fire go?"

"It seems I have the advantage now, fly!" The reaper taunted. "Without your flames you're nothing more than a weak kid!"

"What did you say?!"

The velocity of the winds around Erigor increased, pushing Natsu back. "This is the end for you!"

 _ **STORM SHREDDER**_

Hundreds of sharp blades made from wind shot out in all directions from Erigor's Storm Mail. Natsu was able to dodge them without much effort. He tried to attack again, but just like before he was repelled by the Reaper's armor.

"Damn. I still can't get close enough to get a goo hit in." Natsu grimaced. "It's like trying to punch a typhoon."

"Don't feel so down on yourself, fly." said Erigor. "It wasn't like you stood a chance against me anyway. Now allow me to end your frustrations once and for all!"

 _ **EMERA BARAM**_

Multiple magic circles appeared around Erigor. Carla could feel the enormity of their power from where she sat.

"Natsu, be careful!" she cautioned. "Whatever he's doing is very powerful!"

"Farewell!"

A massive tornado ripped through the tracks, sending Natsu flying. He came down behind Carla with a sickening thud, his body bouncing a few extra feet.

"Natsu!" she ran to his side. He was unconscious. "You have to get up!"

"I must admit I'm surprised his body withstood that blast." Erigor said, his voice hiding a modicum of respect for the boy. "You earn a small bit of praise for that. Don't worry though. You'll have plenty of company once I rid the world of those decrepit old masters using Lullaby."

Natsu's eyes flew open. He began to rise to his feet, tearing off his shirt and slamming his fist into the ground in the process. His eyes burned a hole in a shocked Erigor.

"I'm sick and tired of hearing about that stupid flute! You want the guild masters? You better find a way past me first!"

Carla breathed a sigh of relief. She was beginning to lose count as to how man heart attacks Natsu had given her in the past few minutes

"How are you still able to fight?!" Erigor demanded.

"No more talk! I'm finishing this now!" Natsu started to channel his fire throughout his body. As the temperature grew, Erigor felt his own winds dying around him.

"Wh-what is this?! My Storm Mail is-"

Carla was astonished at the sight. _He's creating an updraft to channel the wind, attracting it to the low pressure area created by his fire! But…how did he know to do that?_

 _"Fire responds to emotion more than any other element. You must find a balance."_

Erigor was frozen. _This power. It's so strong! Could he really be…?!_

His body covered from head to toe in a flaming aura, Natsu raced forward, his head crashing into the reaper's abdomen.

 ** _FIRE DRAGON SWORD HORN_**

Erigor gasped for breath as he was launched into the air.

 _Dragon slayers…they truly do…exist._

Erigor came crashing down, half of his body being buried underneath the tracks. It was finally over. Natsu had won the battle.

"I knew you could do it." Carla proudly stated with her hands on her hips. "Though I do have one question."

"Shoot."

"How did you know that creating an updraft would disperse his wind?"

Natsu titled his head to the side. He was completely lost as to what his friend was talking about.

"An up-what? I got no idea what you're talking about."

"That tower of flames from earlier!" she shouted. "How did you know that would take away his armor?"

"Oh that. I didn't know anything about that." Natsu admitted with a smile. "I was just pissed off that I couldn't hit him. That last attack was pretty lucky though, huh?"

Carla let out a weary sigh, but soon smiled. "I should have known you didn't plan that. Nonetheless you won. So I suppose we shouldn't dwell on it too much. Good job, Natsu."

"Thanks!"

"I can see him! Hey, Natsu!"

Levy and the others soon arrived on the scene in the magic mobile. It came to a stop just after passing Erigor.

"What's up?" the dragon slayer greeted as everyone got out. "You just missed me beating this guy."

"You actually did it." Kagura said with a bit of surprise as she looked at the defeated Reaper. She tried to stand up from the driver's seat, but soon lost track of her footing. Lyon caught her before she hit the ground.

"Easy."

"Thank you." She regained her bearings and managed to stand on her own.

"Are you alright?" Levy asked Natsu. "You look pretty roughed up."

"I'm fine." Natsu beamed. "You should see the other guy."

"You're always so reckless."

Elfman and Yukino looked over the unconscious Erigor.

"You really beat him good." Elfman praised. "Just like a real man."

Yukino was surprised. She wondered just how strong Natsu truly was if he was able to do this to someone as powerful as Erigor.

Kageyama waited by the magic mobile. Just like Yukino he was surprised at the shape of his guild master.

 _Erigor lost? But how?! He never loses!_

Just then he spotted the Lullaby flute lying unguarded next to Erigor.

"I suppose you've gotten a **little** stronger since we last saw you." Lyon remarked.

"You wanna see **how** strong?" Natsu challenged.

"Maybe when you put on a shirt."

"You're one to talk! Levy, hand me one of your shirts."

"And what will I wear, doofus?"

The group all shared a laugh. Even Kagura mustered a slight chuckle.

"We should probably visit the masters in Clover since we are so close." the swordswoman suggested. "One of them should be able to tell us how to dispose of the flute."

Without warning the magic mobile soared over the Fairy Tail wizards. Shadowed hands hung at each side of the car like tree branches, one having grabbed the Lullaby flute. Kagura could see Kageyama in the driver's seat.

"Kageyama!" she shouted after him.

"Have you lost your mind?!" yelled Lyon.

"The flute's mine now, flies!" Kageyama said. "You should have paid more attention!" He raced ahead in the magic mobile, leaving the Fairy Tail wizards behind in the dust.

"What do we do now?" Yukino fretted.

"After him!" Kagura ordered.

* * *

 _This place should be good._

As the moon loomed overhead, Kageyama stood atop a cliff overlooking the guild masters' meeting place in Clover. His hands quivered as he held the Lullaby flute in his hand. The idea of him doing the honors instead of Erigor was not without its advantages, but it also made him beyond anxious.

"It's time…"

"It's dangerous to wander these woods alone at this time of night."

A voice from behind startled Kageyama. He about faced, seeing Precht Gaebolg, the master of the Fairy Tail guild, standing before him.

 _Dammit!_ Kageyama cursed. _How did I let him sneak up on me like that?! If he finds out why I'm here I'm dead for sure!_

"You've been injured." Precht pointed out, noticing the bandages wrapped around the young man's torso and abdomen. "Perhaps you'd be better suited being in a hospital than lurking around here at night."

"Y-yes, sir…."

 _Wait. Maybe I could test this thing on him!_

"A-actually…I came out here to play my flute. You see they wouldn't let me while I was in the hospital, so I had to come all the way out here to the forest."

Precht examined the ominous instrument in the young man's hands. "I must say that's an odd looking flute."

"I know, but it belonged to my parents. As freaky as it is I can't part with it. Say, would you like hear a song?"

The elderly master contemplated Kageyama's proposal for a moment. "I would, but I should really be on my way. There are a few things I have to see to at my earliest convenience...though I guess one song wouldn't hurt. Very well. Go on."

"Thank you, sir." Kageyama slowly raised the flute to his lips. _This is it._ He thought of the reason why he was doing this. The words his guildmates told him replaying in his mind.

 _"Who would want a join a legal guild in the first place?"_ said Rayule. _"Those guys are nothing but losers."_

 _"Those Fairy Tail geeks are way too weak to be acting so cocky."_ Smirked Biard.

 _"We'll get our revenge on all those that wronged us and striped us of our rights!"_ shouted Erigor. _"We will show them how it truly feels to be powerless! This song shall be our revenge!"_

 _"You'll only make things worse for yourself in the end."_

The sound of Levy's voice stopped the flute from touching the dark wizard's parted lips.

 _"Life is much more precious than you and your friends make it out to be. "You'd do best to remember that."_ He remembered Lyon's words. Soon after words from Kagura and Elfman rang in his ears as well.

 _"Wake up, Kageyama! We need your help!"_

 _"He was a member of your guild! He was your friend! How could you?!"_

As Kageyama stood motionless before Precht, the Fairy Tail wizards could see him from atop a nearby cliff.

"We've found him!" Lyon pointed.

"Pops!"

"We must hurry!"

As the group prepared to move they were startled by the appearance of a strange bald man with small wings on his back.

"Hold on." He said. "Things are starting to get good." He looked over the boys with an alluring gaze that sent shivers down their spines. "Well aren't you three a treat for the eyes?"

Yukino watched somewhat uncomfortably as the man snuggled up to the terrified trio of Natsu, Lyon, and Elfman.

"Who is that?"

"That's-"

"Master Bob."

Levy was interrupted by Kagura addressing the man. He looked over to the swordswoman, his smile growing.

"Kagura. Well haven't you grown into a fine young woman?"

"Master Bob?" Yukino inquired.

"He's the master of the Blue Pegasus guild." Levy explained, her face slightly twisted in discomfort. She wasn't the best when it came to dealing with him.

"Are you going to play or not?" Precht impatiently asked. "I don't have all day, young man."

Kageyama snapped back to his senses and prepared to play. "R-right. Sorry. I'll play now."

"We have to stop him!" Carla shouted.

"Hey, keep it down over there would ya?"

As Bob continued to mess with the boys, another man appeared. This one wearing a big hat and a spiked dog collar around his neck.

"Is he a Master as well?" Yukino asked Levy.

"Yep. That's Goldmine. He's the Master of the Quatro Cerberus guild."

 _What's wrong with me?_ Kageyama thought once again he had stopped short of playing the flute. _He's right here. I can do this. One song is all it will take. So why am I hesitating?_

"It is not a sin to be weak." Precht said suddenly. "There are some things in this world that cannot be changed. Those that are born weak, usually remain that way, but I don't believe that is inherently wrong. Humans by nature are weak. We have our fears, insecurities, and numerous other quirks that make us the way we are. It is for this reason that legal guilds exist in a way. It is also why we have friends."

Kageyama's eyes widened as the master continued.

"With allies at our side it is easier to deal with those faults and accept them for what they are. An example. If you are a clumsy person, you are always fated to fall, but as long as you believe in the future and have people to help guide you, you will be able to keep moving forward after each fall. You make your own destiny, but you must **choose** for yourself which path you are to take. Will you face the light? Or lurk in the darkness? The choice is yours, and no flute will be able to change that."

Kageyama was at a loss for words. Everything he believed in, the ideals he had fought so hard to maintain, all of them shattered before his eyes. He could no longer justify his actions. Nor did he have the will to move forward. He had been utterly defeated. He dropped the flute and fell to his knees before Precht.

"I…I surrender."

"Master!"

Kagura and the others joined up with Precht. He was surprised by their presence to say the least.

"How did all of you reach Clover?"

"I'm so glad you're ok, Master!" Elfman grabbed the elderly man in a tight bear hug. "That was a real manly speech!"

"I…can't…breathe!"

"Oops. Sorry." Elfman dropped him to the ground.

"That was pretty cool, Pops." Natsu smiled.

Precht dusted himself off and stood up. "Natsu. I was told you were coming home. It is good to see you. You as well, Carla."

"Thank you, Master." The tabby bowed.

"I'm just relieved that all of this craziness is finally over with." Levy sighed. Yukino agreed.

"So am I." added Lyon. "Now we should be able to-"

A menacing laugh broke through the happy mood. The eyes of the Lullaby flute started to glow as purple lightning crackled in the clouds above.

"I've grown weary of you wizards and your posturing!"

"Is that thing talking?!" Natsu panicked.

"If you will not satisfy my hunger for death, then I shall kill you all myself!"

A magic circle appeared in the sky, and from it emerged a giant beast made of wood. Its three eyes were similar to those on the Lullaby flute. It towered over the wizards, its thunderous voice echoing throughout the land for every citizen in Clover to hear. The guild masters inside the mansion fled from the sight of the monster.

"I shall devour your souls!"

"What is that?!" Kageyama screamed. "Erigor never mentioned a monster!"

"Well this is quite the pickle." Commented Bob. From the look on his face he was more excited than frightened at what was happening.

"If I had to guess I'd say it's a demon from the Book of Zeref." Goldmine surmised.

"A d-demon?" Yukino stuttered.

"Lullaby is **living** magic, a forbidden black art." said Goldmine. "This is the flute's true form. Given to it by the dark wizard Zeref."

"Zeref?" Lyon repeated. "I thought he was only a legend."

"Wait, whose Zeref again?" Natsu asked. "That name kinda sounds familiar."

"He was a wizard that lived over hundreds of years ago." Levy informed him. "Apparently he was one of the most evil wizards to ever exist."

"Points to you, little darling." Bob praised. "You're right. Zeref was as bad as they come. Legend has it he created numerous demons like Lullaby in order to destroy humanity. But those were just stories. I never thought I'd actually see one in this day and age."

"So, which soul should I feast on first?" Lullaby wondered with a sickening grin as it looked over it's prey.

"I wonder what a soul tastes like." Natsu pondered. "You think it's good?"

"How in the world would I know?" Lyon curtly replied.

"Now is not the time to be thinking with your stomach!" scolded Carla.

"Natsu and Lyon, get the people to safety." Kagura ordered.

"What? But I wanted to fight the demon."

"Yes. Why must we be the ones to go?"

Kagura glared at the boys. "Do you need me to repeat myself?"

"No, ma'am!" the two scurried off and did as they were told.

On the other side of the ridge, members of the Fiore Royal Army stood ready for battle. They had previously been dispatched to stop the flute from being played, but obviously the situation had now drastically changed. Even so they refused to retreat.

"It will take more than some overgrown tree to stop us!" Roared the commander of the squadron. "Attack, men!"

The soldiers charged. This only served to anger the Lullaby demon.

"You doubt my power?! Then allow me to show you just how frightful I am!"

The beast opened its mouth, unleashing a blast that obliterated the mountain behind the soldiers in an instant.

"W-what do we do now, Captain?"

"Retreat!"

Just as quickly as they came the soldiers ran off into the night with their tails between their legs.

"Now that those nuisances are out of the way, I can continue what I started. Your souls will be mine!"

"Oh yeah?! Just try it, ugly!" Natsu challenged.

He and Lyon had returned from evacuating the civilians.

"Will they really be alright by themselves?" Yukino worried. She wanted to help, but none of her spirits were currently available.

"I really hope so." Levy answered. There wasn't much she could do in this fight either. The best she could manage was protecting the townspeople and Guild Masters.

Lullaby unleashed a deafening roar that affected the ears of everyone in the immediate area.

"That sound! It's…it's hurting my ears!" Carla screamed.

"It's about to make a move." Goldmine pointed out. Unlike the others he didn't seem too bothered by the sound. Precht was unfazed as well, his eye focused on his wizards.

Kagura grabbed Archenemy. "Ready?"

The boys all answered with a yes and the group charged the demon.

Kagura struck first, slicing against the monster's chest with her sheathed sword.

 _ **ICE MAKE: EAGLE**_

With one hand Lyon created a convocation of eagles that crashed into the creature's body.

"My turn!"

"This is how a real man does it!"

 _ **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST**_

 _ **BEAST ARM: REPTILE**_

Natsu and Elfman both punched the demon's face as hard as they could, forcing it to stumble backwards.

"Damn you!"

The Guild Masters watched in amazement as the group pressed the attack on the beast.

"That fire is amazing!"

"I've never seen ice magic do that before!"

"How is that Takeover so strong?"

"She's cutting the monster without even drawing her sword!"

"That's insane…" Kageyama muttered. "They're so strong."

"Not only that they are in perfect sync." Carla boasted.

"Yeah. That's impressive given how long Natsu's been gone." Levy commented.

Yukino remained silent. There was nothing she could say that would add to the display.

"I've had enough of this!" Lullaby reared its head back and started to suck in the air. The plants and grass around it began to wither and die.

"It's going to sing again!" Levy shouted.

"One note is all it will take to end this!" Lullaby started its song…but all that came out of its body was wheezing air. "What happened to my beautiful song?!"

"It must be because of the others constant attacks." Levy deduced. "They opened so many holes that the sound can't come out properly."

"As happy as I am that we **aren't** going to die, I must say I am a bit disappointed." Carla admitted.

Levy had to agree. "Yeah I kinda get what you mean."

"You dare make fun of me?!" Lullaby let loose a stream of fire from its mouth. Levy and the other's braced for impact…that was when they heard the sound of someone inhaling. Natsu had intercepted the blast, sucking the fire into his body as if it were soup.

"How is he able to do that?" Yukino gasped.

"Natsu is a dragon slayer." Levy revealed.

"A dragon slayer?"

"Yes." Carla interjected. "It is an ancient form of magic that allows one to gain the properties of a dragon as well as consume any element relevant to that dragon in order to increase their strength. In Natsu's case, fire."

"Now I've got a fire in my belly! Hold him down, Kagura!"

The swordswoman raised her sword in the air and a magic circle appeared over the demon.

"What's this?!" Lullaby felt its body get heavier and it began to slowly sink into the ground.

"Release me!"

Natsu gathered flames in both of his hands and slammed them together, creating a massive ball of fire bigger than his body.

 _ **FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME**_

He threw the fireball at the demon, completely incinerating it. As the cinders dissipated the demon turned back into a flute. The threat was now truly over.

"That was amazing!" swooned Bob.

"I must admit your guild does some fine work, Master." Goldmine grinned. "They almost made beating that demon look easy."

"They certainly have grown." Precht said. "If only just a little."

"They really did it!" Yukino exclaimed.

"I had no doubt." Carla beamed.

"Are all Fairy Tail wizards this strong?" Kageyama questioned. He was beginning to see why their plans had failed so miserably despite all of their meticulous planning.

"Good job, you guys" Levy said.

"It was nothing." Lyon boasted.

"Yeah! Nobody can stop the power of a real man!" shouted Elfman.

"We're unstoppable!" Natsu yelled triumphantly.

"Are you unharmed, Master?" Kagura asked.

"Fine, Kagura. I'm just glad you all are safe. However, could you have at least tried to limit the property damage?"

He pointed behind the group, bringing their attention to a massive crater. Apparently during the battle with Lullaby the mansion as well as the surrounding land had been completely destroyed.

Carla sighed roughly. "I should have known this would happen."

Levy shared her sentiments. "Right. It's never that easy."

"What do we do now?" asked a worried Yukino.

"Perhaps we should help clean it up." Kagura suggested.

"I don't think any amount of cleaning is gonna fix this." Elfman contended.

"I'm afraid I have to agree." Lyon nodded.

Natsu laughed.

* * *

"Here we are."

Levy lead Natsu and Carla into their home. To the surprise of the latter the place had been very well maintained during their four year absence, the former was much less enthused.

"I don't like it." Natsu pouted.

"Oh stop whining and put your things away."

The dragon slayer muttered under his breath as he went to place his and Carla's bags into their bedroom.

"So both you and Lisanna maintained the house while we were gone?" Carla asked.

"We sure did." Levy nodded. "We were just doing it to be nice at first, but before we knew it, it just became a habit."

"Well, Natsu and I thank you. Even if he doesn't want to say so."

"Ok I put all the stuff away. Now what are we...whoa..."

Natsu's attention was caught the moment he stepped out of the room. He walked past the girls to the back wall. There he saw a collection of random objects: rocks, a broken sign, a fossilized egg, and various other things. To anyone else they would have been nothing short of meaningless, but to Natsu they were sacred.

"I almost forgot about this old thing." Carla said with a smile.

"Even with all of the cleaning we didn't think it was right to move it." Levy smiled. "There are just too many memories here."

Natsu pulled the girls in to a hug. "Thanks, Levy."

She blushed a bit. She didn't realize it before, but he had gotten much taller since the last time she saw him. His arms were bigger as well. It felt as if he squeezed any harder she'd break into pieces.

"N-no problem."

Just then Natsu realized something. "Hold on! I'll be right back!"

He let the girls go and ran into the room. When he came back he was holding a piece of the Lullaby flute that had broken off during the fight. He placed in the middle of the display.

"Perfect." he said proudly, his chest poking out in triumph.

"I admit it does add a bit more flair to the wall." Carla commented.

Levy giggled.

"Welcome home, Natsu."

* * *

 **New Chapter! This is the end of the Eisenwald arc. Took much longer than I would have liked to get this done, but work has had me swamped as of late and shows no signs of slowing down for a bit. Hopefully I'll still be able to work on this.**

 **Next time we start an original arc, so I hope you are all prepared for that one.**

 **As always leave a comment/review letting me know what you think. Thanks for reading! :)**


	15. Eerie Discovery

Miles south from the capital city of Crocus lies the town of Era. A sprawling city with a healthy infrastructure, it was heralded as one of - if not the - safest town in all of Fiore. This was in no small part due to it being the home of the Fiore branch of the Magic Council.

The ruling body when it came to all things in the magical world, the Council was established to maintain order in the continent of Ishgal. However, recent events had threatened to disrupt that delicate balance.

"Eisenwald's defeat, although necessary, was only the beginnings of a much larger plot."

In a tower high above the city, eight of the nine members that comprised Fiore's Magic Council discussed the events that had taken place in both Clover and Oshibana just a few days prior. The man who spoke first was named Org, the second seat of the Council.

In his hands he held the Lullaby flute; it having been retrieved and sealed by the Rune Knights once the monster inside it was defeated.

"Agreed."

Org's sentiments were echoed by an elderly man with cat ears and a tail. He was known as Michello.

"The number of dark guilds has only been increasing as of late, and their behavior has become even more erratic."

"Yes but the question still remains, just how did a low-level guild like Eisenwald manage to get their hands on such forbidden magic?" The question was posed by Belno, the only female member of the council.

"That **is** quite the conundrum." Voiced Yajima, another senior member of the council. "I'd thought all of Zeref's magical tools had lost their power ages ago."

"I think I may have the answer to that question."

A young man with a tattoo over his left eye spoke up. Siegrain Fernandes. One of the newest, as well as youngest, members of the council – along with Ultear Milkovich. He wasted no time in establishing himself as key player on the committee during his short stint.

"During our interrogation of the Eisenwald members we found out something very interesting."

With a wave of Siegrain's hand a screen appeared in the middle of the magic circle the group was standing on. On the screen was what appeared to be the head of a large serpent poking out of the sea.

"What exactly are we looking at?" Asked Leiji, a man with shades and a hood over his head.

"This is the Alberg Sea." Siegrain explained with slight grin. "A body of water on the southwestern coast of Fiore-"

"I know where the Alberg Sea is." Leiji irritably interrupted. "I mean what exactly is that creature poking **out** of it?"

"That is the interesting part." the picture zoomed in. "That 'creature' is where Eisenwald recovered the Lullaby flute. Apparently it is some kind of entrance to an underground ruin."

Ultear grinned coquetishly. "That **is** interesting."

"Strange. I've never heard of something like this existing." Yajima admitted.

"Neither have I." voiced Belno.

"We should mobilize a squad and investigate those ruins at once." Org said. "Who knows what other malicious artifacts could be-"

"That won't be necessary."

A man entered the chamber. His size was commanding, intimidating nearly all that saw him. The large hat on his head, hid most of his face from the others, but his pointed nose and large white beard could still be seen. The members of the council all took a knee before him.

"Chairman Seam. I-I wasn't aware you had returned."

Crawford Seam was head of the Fiore Branch of the council. A man of imposing size, but few words. He had the reputation of being somewhat absent-minded, but was stern when he needed to be.

"You all don't have to be so formal. Rise."

The others did just that.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence, Chairman. We were beginning to think that you vacated your position." Ultear teased.

"Silence." hissed Org. "Do you not know who you are speaking to?"

"It's fine, Org." Crawford laughed. "Ms. Milkovich is quite right. I had some personal business to take care of, but even so my tardiness is not admissible. Especially in my position. So allow me to apologize." The chairman bowed his head. "My sincerest apologies."

"Please, Chairman, there's no need for you to apologize." stuttered Org. "It's **our** fault for not waiting on you before we started this meeting."

"I understand the urgency. This is a matter that could not wait." Crawford stepped onto his place in the circle, which was directly across from Org. He looked to the screen. "I heard a majority of the discussion on my way up. This is where you said the flute was found, Siegrain?"

"Yes, Chairman." he nodded.

"I see."

"That is exactly why I suggested we send a squad to investigate." Org repeated.

"I understand your concern, but I don't think sending the Rune Knights to such a place is wise." The chairman argued.

Org was stunned. "But…but why?"

"The fact that Eisenwald managed to gain such an artifact right under our noses is embarrassing enough, but sending the knights, our most elite fighting force, to investigate shows weakness on our part. It implies that this know nothing dark guild was able to rattle us. The people will lose faith, and in turn start to mistrust us."

"Then what do you suggest we do, chairman?" Belno asked.

Crawford pondered this question for a moment. "I say we leave this to the wizards. Let them govern themselves for once. We will place a job request with the guilds of the kingdom and send them to investigate in our stead. Call it a simple exploratory job."

"Forgive me, Chairman, but that seems a bit disingenuous." Yajima spoke up. "This could be a very dangerous place. If something should happen to the wizards then we will be at fault."

"They could always refuse the job." Crawford argued. "No one is forcing them."

"I still don't-"

"Then we will put it to a vote." Crawford raised his hand. "All in favor of sending wizards to search the ruins?"

Along with Crawford, Michello, Leiji, Belno, Yuri, Ultear, and Siegrain raised their hands.

"All against?"

The only ones who raised their hands were Org and Yajima.

"Then the matter is settled. We shall draft a request and send it out to the guilds in the morning."

* * *

The day had started out rather quickly for one Yukino Aguria.

Having been woken up early by Levy, she was brought to a meadow in the middle of the forest without much explanation. There they met up with Carla and Natsu who had seemingly been waiting for them to arrive. Natsu and Levy then went off on their own, leaving Carla and Yukino behind.

She watched the pair walk towards a strange floating object in the middle of the field with a crystal ball in the center.

"What is that?" Yukino wondered aloud.

"That is a Magic Power Finder, or MPF for short." Answered Carla. She spread out a blanket next to Yukino and took a seat, prompting the young girl to do the same.

"What does it do?"

"As its name implies it's used to gauge a wizard's magical power level."

Virgo suddenly appeared, having answered her master's question matter-of-factly. She stood straight behind the two, her rigid stance befitting her status as a maid. By the terms set by their newly formed contract, Virgo could be summoned by Yukino any day of the week regardless of time. This was something Virgo herself decided upon.

Yukino initially protested the idea, saying that it wasn't right for her to take up so much of Virgo's time, but the maid insisted. According to her "it was a maid's duty to guide a young lady into womanhood".

Yukino had no idea what the spirit meant by that, but judging how oddly Virgo acted since they had met, she was afraid to find out.

"Natsu and Levy used to do this every so often when they were younger." Carla explained, drawing Yukino's attention back to the pair. "He was obsessed with getting stronger and would always challenge Kagura and Lyon to fights to prove how powerful he was. As expected they never ended well. Eventually Master Precht got tired of him always breaking things and invested in the MPF, that way Natsu could gauge his strength without having to hurt himself, others…or the guild hall. But you know what they say about best laid plans. Every time he grew a little bit stronger he challenge the pair to a fight. If anything the MPF only made things worse."

Carla finished her tea, engendering Virgo to come over with a fresh pot.

"Would you like some more?"

"Please. Thank you, Virgo."

"You are welcome, Mistress Carla."

The tabby grinned. "I think I like the sound of that."

Once Carla's cup was filled Virgo turned to her master, who was still wondering just how she produced the tea in the first place.

"Would you like some as well, milady?"

Yukino nodded. "Y-Yes. Thank you."

"Are you ready?"

"Almost, just a few more seconds."

Natsu stretched his legs as Levy watched. It had been a long time since he'd last used the MPF, so he wanted to make sure he was limber as possible. He didn't want to get a bad reading because he wasn't properly stretched.

During his last set of squats he stopped for a moment, his eyes mildly focused on Levy's backside.

"What are you looking at?"

"…Did your butt get bigger?"

Levy blushed furiously and pulled down the back of her skirt as she turned towards the dragon slayer.

"Are you done stretching yet?!"

Natsu smiled and stood up. "Yeah I'm done."

"Good!" She faced the MPF in a huff, her cheeks still burning red. "Now remember you have to the hit the crystal dead center. Otherwise the reading will be off and you'll have to start over."

"Got it."

Levy took a step back as Natsu readied himself. He cracked his knuckles and slid his right foot back. His legs then bent slightly as he started to channel energy into his right hand. In a burst of light his fist was coated in searing hot flames.

Levy raised her arm.

"Ready? Go!"

 ** _FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST_**

As soon as Levy dropped her arm Natsu stepped forward and punched the MPF as hard as he could. Just as Levy instructed he hit the center of the crystal, flames cascading into the air. He watched as a set of numbers rolled above the MPF, stopping at an even 1500.

Levy wrote the number down on the pad below Natsu's last reading four years ago. The number had nearly quadrupled.

"Is that a good number?" he asked, looking over her shoulder as she wrote.

"Yeah. It's very good." Levy nodded with a smile. "You've gotten way stronger."

This pleased the young man greatly. "I bet I could beat Kagura and Lyon now!" he boasted.

"I don't know. Those two haven't been sitting around since you've been gone."

"Well I won't know unless I try right?" Suddenly Natsu got an idea. "Why don't you give it a shot, Levy?!"

The girl was confused. "Give what a shot? Fighting Kagura and Lyon? No way. Are you crazy?"

"No not that. The MPF. Hit it. I wanna see how much stronger you've gotten."

Levy was further taken aback. "I-I don't know. I doubt I've improved all that much. It would just be a waste."

"Don't be like that. It'll be fun. Promise."

Natsu took the notepad from Levy and gave her a small push towards the MPF. The scribe was rightfully nervous about the ordeal. She put much more focus into the development of her mind than her muscles. Nonetheless she knew Natsu wasn't the kind of person to take no for an answer. No matter how much she wished he would at times.

 _I guess I should hurry and get this over with as quickly as possible._

Levy took a breath and pointed towards the clear sky overhead.

 _ **SOLID SCRIPT: THUNDER**_

There was a loud crackling and down came a streak of lightning, striking the MPF right where it needed. The wind kicked up by the attack was even felt by Yukino and Carla.

"That was quite a technique." Carla said.

"Milady, allow me."

Virgo stood in front of the girls, protecting them from the dust with her body. Unfortunately she had neglected to protect herself as well.

"Virgo…y-your skirt is…"

Yukino tried to cover her eyes from Virgo's flashing panties, but they were already burned into her brain.

"For goodness sake, woman, cover yourself!" Carla shouted.

When the dust settled, Levy anxiously awaited for the number on the orb to reveal itself. She knew she would be nowhere near Natsu's level, but if she could at least be a **third** as strong as he was she would be satisfied.

That hope was quickly dashed when she finally saw her score. A measly 250.

"Well that's not... **too** bad."

Natsu tried to comfort her, but his tone sounded more like one of pity than assurance. Levy sulked.

"I knew this was a bad idea."

"Cheer up." Natsu smiled. "Who cares what some stupid thingamabob says? You're still plenty strong."

That's easy for you to say. Levy thought as her shoulders sunk even lower.

"Oh, I have an idea! Hey, Carla!"

The tabby came at the call of her name, Yukino and Virgo joining her as well.

"What is it?"

"Hit that thing." Natsu pointed to the MPF. "I'm wanna show Levy that high scores don't mean anything."

Carla raised an eyebrow. "Are you calling me a weakling?"

"No. I'm just sayin that maybe seeing someone around the same level as her might make her feel better."

Carla wasn't amused by his reasoning.

"Please?" Natsu smiled.

The tabby let out a defeated sigh. "Fine, but I'm doing this for Levy. Not you."

"Thanks! You're awesome, Carla! You can try too if you want, Yugioh."

"M-my name is Yukino." The girl meekly corrected.

"Stand back." Carla ordered. "I can't focus if all of you are crowding around me."

The group gave Carla her space as she changed into her human form.

 _ **WHITE MOON**_

She leapt into the air and turned her body, her left foot coating in a white light as she kicked the MPF as hard as she could. Levy felt the weight on her shoulders get even heavier when the number appeared.

320

Carla was mildly impressed with her score.

"I'm stronger than I thought. I guess all that training really paid off."

She grinned proudly, reveling in her victory until she noticed Levy's limp pose further away from the group.

"I-I mean strength isn't everything! Perhaps the device wasn't calibrated properly." Her nervous chuckles did little to elevate Levy's mood. "Why don't you give it a shot, Yukino?"

"O-ok."

The young girl nervously stepped forward, but was unsure of how to proceed. Her magic relied more on her spirits than anything physical like Natsu's fire. Her magic was similar to Levy's in a sense in that they required summoning something but that was where it stopped. Levy created objects that she could attack, Yukino summoned entire beings on her behalf.

Could she even register on the scale with that kind of distinction? Would she have to hit the device with her bare hands?

Virgo saw could see Yukino's dilemma and stepped in front of her.

"I will strike the device, Milady. Your magic power flows through me and allows me to appear in this realm. Therefore my striking the crystal should give a rough estimate of your current strength."

Yukino looked to the others for confirmation.

"Makes sense to me." Said Carla.

Natsu shrugged. He was pretty much fine either way.

"Give it a shot." Urged Levy.

Virgo rushed the MPF, striking it with the chains connected to the shackles on her wrist. 500 appeared above the sphere.

Yukino was surprised.

"Whoa." Natsu awed. "You're pretty strong."

"T-thank you." Yukino felt herself smiling, but immediately regretted it when she looked to Levy. "I'm so sorry!"

The scribe was puzzled by her apology. "For what? Being stronger than me? It's no big deal. Besides your magic is way more suited for combat than mine is. It only makes sense you'd be stronger." She looked to Carla and her dark cloud returned. "I just wish I was at least stronger than a cat."

Carla took offense to this. "I beg your pardon. I am no ordinary cat. I'm a wizard as well you know."

"Don't stress so much, Levy." Natsu placed a hand on her head. She hadn't time to notice it before, but she had gotten so much taller since she'd seen him last. "Me and Carla were training almost the entire time we were gone so of course she's stronger than you."

"Natsu, you aren't helping!" Carla scolded.

"W-What I'm saying is if you're really that worried about it we can train together. You'll get a ton stronger that way." He looked to Yukino with a smile. "You can join too if you want."

"I-I can?"

Natsu shrugged. "Sure. The more the merrier."

Yukino smiled wide and bowed. "T-thank you so much!"

Levy slowly smiled. "Fine. I guess I don't have much of a choice."

* * *

Magnolia was quite lively in the early morning hours. All around town shops were opening, vendors calling to passersby to sell their wares, children playing, and people smiling in anticipation of what awaited them. It was a sight Lyon had finally found himself getting comfortable with. Granted seeing the warmness of the people in town never made him mad. He was just numb to most of it. As cold as the ice that he manipulated.

As the Fairy Tail guild hall came into view he smiled in spite of himself. How long had it been since he joined? Six? Seven years?

The time had come and gone so quickly that he barely noticed it. Back then he thought he would have never fit in with such a rambunctious group, but now he could hardly see himself without them. Elfman's persistent boastings of "manliness", Jet and Droy's constant fawning over Levy, Loke's fawning over any woman with a pulse, and even Cana's troublesome drinking habit. All of them had become little details that he felt odd without. Even Natsu's safe return recently granted him a small bit of relief.

It was an odd feeling. Despite being a part of the guild for so long, Lyon counted himself as more of a loner than anything. Usually preferring to go on jobs either by himself or with one other person.

The Lullaby incident was the first time he had ever been in a big group of people on a job. If Kagura hadn't forced him into it he more than likely wouldn't have even bothered, but in hindsight he was almost glad that she did. He would almost say he had…fun.

"Lyon Vastia."

An unfamiliar voice caught his attention. It was low and a bit gravely, almost like someone was pretending to sound older than they really were.

In a nearby alley Lyon saw a strange man wearing an even stranger mask that covered his entire face. The only thing Lyon could see was the man's mouth – which housed an eerie smile – and the dark tattoos that showed from under his shirt sleeves.

"Who are you?"

Lyon's muscles tensed. He didn't know why, but something about this man was very dangerous.

The man's smirk grew. "That's quite a face there. Don't worry I mean you no harm. My name is Zalty, and I am but a humble messenger."

"Who sent you?"

"I'm afraid I cannot divulge that information, but I assure you the message that I come to you with is very valuable indeed."

Lyon was uneasy about this entire situation, but his curiosity outweighed his concerns. If only for the moment.

"Speak fast."

"As you wish." Zalty bowed. "Recently the Magic Council have discovered just where Eisenwald obtained the Lullaby flute; ancient ruins located in the Alberg Sea." He handed Lyon a hand drawn picture of the structure.

"What does this have to do with me? If the council found it then let then let they will handle it."

"The council have decided that wizards should be the ones to handle the situation. Apparently they think it best you all 'police yourselves' for once."

Lyon could sense that Zalty was hiding something. "Get to the point. Are you saying I should go on this mission? Why would I do that?"

"Think for a moment. If something as strong and as frightening as the Lullaby flute was found in these ruins, then perhaps there is also something inside that holds the key to destroying Deliora."

Lyon's eyes widened. "D…Deliora?"

"The beast is still among us, is it not? Frozen. You could finally end the nightmare that has plagued you for so long."

"How do you know about that?!"

Zalty's smile grew and he started to fade away. "Just think about it."

"Wait! Come back!" Lyon reached out to Zalty, but the man disappeared just before he could grab him. "What did he mean by that? I have to find him."

Lyon searched all over town, but Zalty was gone. It was almost as if he was never there in the first place. Frustrated he headed back to the guild.

* * *

 _He's lying. He has to be! There's nothing in this world that could destroy Deliora. Freezing it was the only way we could…_

Lyon stopped himself. Right now he was only focused on finding out who this Zalty person was and how they knew about Deliora in the first place.

When he entered the guild he headed straight to the bar. Lisanna immediately noticed the distressed look on his face when he sat down in front of her.

"Lyon? Is something wrong? You don't look well."

"I'm fine." he smiled weakly. "I just didn't sleep very well is all. Could I have some water?"

"Sure. Coming right up."

As the barmaid left to get his drink, Lyon heard Yukino and Levy talking near the request board.

"What about this one?" The Celestial Wizard asked, holding the request up to Levy. She read it aloud.

"Urgent: Wizards needed to explore ruins in Alberg Sea. Return with a full description of inner structure and workings and be paid handsomely."

Lyon's ears twitched. It was just as Zalty said.

"It's not often the council themselves send out a job request." Levy said with a hint of surprise.

"Really?"

"Usually jobs given by the council call for multiple guilds, and can be pretty dangerous as well." Levy looked at the posting again, specifically the picture of the ruins on the bottom half of the paper. Her interest was now thoroughly piqued. "This one doesn't seem too bad though. Let's take it." She smiled. "I've always wanted to explore underwater ruins."

"Ok!" Yukino exclaimed.

"Here's your water."

Lisanna placed the glass in front of Lyon, but his attention was still elsewhere.

"Lyon?"

"Y-yes?" he snapped back to her, his eyes wide.

"I brought your drink. Are you sure you're alright? Maybe you should go home and rest."

"I told you before, Lisanna. I'm fine. Thank you for the water."

"If you say so, but don't hesitate to tell me if something is bothering you. We're friends. Ok?"

"I know and I will." he nodded. "Thank you again, Lisanna."

She smiled. "You're welcome."

"Natsu."

Levy and Yukino had walked over the dragon slayer's table after agreeing to take the council job. His head was currently face down on the table, a low groan echoing out from his mouth when his name was called to signify he was still alive.

"What's wrong with him?" Yukino worriedly asked.

"He's bored." Carla answered casually as she flipped the page of the book she was reading.

Natsu finally turned his head to look at the girls. "We haven't done anything exciting since the Lullaby stuff." He complained. "It's just been beating up small time dark guilds and running errands for old ladies. I thought coming home would have been fun, but it's been so **boring**. I can't even pick a fight with Kagura and show her how strong I am."

The swordswoman was currently on a job in the south. She wouldn't return for a while.

"I don't see why sitting still is such a problem for you." The tabby interjected as she turned another page. "Personally I much prefer having a stable home life for the first time in years much more than being a nomad."

Natsu groaned again.

"Well I think I have just the thing to cure your boredom." Levy said. "Yukino just picked out a job for us."

Natsu shot up from the table with a smile on his face. "Really?! What is it?!"

"See for yourself."

When Natsu read the posting, all of his energy dwindled and his head fell back to the table.

"I thought you said you were gonna get **rid** of my boredom. Not make it worse."

Levy took offense to his comment. "Exploring **is** fun. Finding ancient ruins…"

Natsu groaned.

"Learning about ancient civilizations..."

A louder groan.

"And documenting them for future generations."

Natsu groaned louder still.

"Will you stop that?!" Carla snapped at her partner.

"Come on, Natsu." Levy implored. "It's not like you have anything better to do. Just come with us."

"I'd rather wait on Kagura to get back." The dragon slayer waved her off. "Just take Jet and Droy. They follow you around all the time anyway."

"I would, but they went on a job with Elfman and Laki. They won't be back until tomorrow evening."

"Then take Lyon. That guy never has anything going on."

"I'm asking you. Please? I promise it won't take long."

Natsu turned his head the other way. "Sorry. No can do."

She turned to Carla. "Can't you say something to him."

"I'm afraid his mind is made up." the tabby replied. "You know how stubborn he can be.'

Levy sighed in defeat. No matter what she tried Natsu wasn't budging. She was just about ready to give up when she saw the look on Yukino's face.

Her eyes wide and aimed directly at Levy, it was clear that she wanted Natsu to come with them. Levy couldn't disappoint her junior guild member. Racking her brain for a solution, she remembered something she had read about the Alberg Sea and smiled. If this didn't get him to come, nothing would.

She sighed once more and shook her head. "Fine. Have it you way. Guess you're just gonna have to miss out on all that great seafood."

Natsu's ears twitched. "Seafood?"

Levy grinned. It was just as she predicted. She had him. Now for the closer.

"You didn't know? There's a coastal town near the Alberg Sea called Oleander. They say it has some of the best seafood in not just Fiore, but all of Ishgal. I thought you'd want to try it, but if you really don't want to go then-"

"I'll go!" Natsu shot up from the table once again, his eyes sparkling. "I love exploring ruins and stuff!"

Mission success.

"You're drooling." Carla pointed out to the dragon slayer.

"Great." Levy said. The four of us will head out-"

"Pardon me, but do you have room for one more?"

Lyon joined up with the group.

"I've never been to Oleander before, but I've heard good things. Besides it was kind of fun teaming with you all last time."

Natsu noticed something was off about Lyon. He was never the type to openly admit he had fun with something. He usually tried to play it cool. Something wasn't right.

"Um. Yeah. Sure." Levy smiled. "The more the merrier. We can cover more ground that way. We'll leave tomorrow afternoon."

Lyon bowed his head. "Thank you. I promise I won't let you down."

* * *

 **New chapter! I hope you all had a happy holiday. I was hoping to post this before Christmas, but things happened and it got pushed back. Think of this as an belated Christmas gift.**

 **This is the start of the Alberg Arc, and completely original arc created by TheGreatRhapsode. Thanks to him for creating this arc for me. Also check his page when you get a chance. He writes pretty good stuff.**

 **As always leave a comment/review letting me know what you think. Thanks for reading! :)**


	16. The Alberg Ruins

Margaret Town lied west of the port city of Hargeon. Comparable to Magnolia in both population and overall scale, the town's main claim to fame was the many canals that ran through city. Each one was like a vein that ran through the middle of the city, splitting it into various sections. The train station was located in the eastern half of town, also known as the market district. It was a convenient tourist trap.

As the train slowed to a stop inside the station all the passengers readied themselves to disembark in an orderly manner. Among them included one Lyon Vastia, wizard of the Fairy Tail guild.

As he strolled through the streets ignoring the various vendors trying to hock their wares his way, Lyon couldn't stop thinking about the job he would embark on in less than eighteen hours. It sounded simple enough. Investigate old ruins and map them for future reference. Most other wizards wouldn't bat an eye to such a request, but Lyon was wary for two reasons. The first was that this job was given out by the magic council, a rarity in this day and age, and the second…

 _"Think for a moment. If something as strong and as frightening as the Lullaby flute was found in these ruins, then perhaps there is also something inside that holds the key to destroying Deliora."_

"Deliora."

That was a name Lyon hadn't heard in years, or rather he didn't want to. He still had nightmares of the destruction that monster caused when it was still mobile. It's soul-crushing roar. The horrid stench of it's breath. It's daunting size and how it towered over the tallest of mountains. It was a demon in every sense of the word.

Taking one of the boats in the canal to the southern end of the city, Lyon walked roughly a mile more until he reached the guild hall of Lamia Scale, another one of Fairy Tail's rivals. The building itself was about the same size of Fairy Tail, though a bit more decorative in terms of both inward and outward appearance. One of the most notable features were the twin lamia statues placed before the front door. Beautiful flowers also lined the outer perimeter. If one were to compare the two guild based on guild halls alone, no doubt Lamia Scale would come out on top.

"Cheater! Start over!"

"Don't call it cheating because you weren't paying attention!"

"Would you two please stop fighting?! You're going to make a scene!"

Lyon heard a trio of voices coming from around the corner. He followed them, seeing three people playing cards in an alley next to the guild hall. Two men and one woman to be exact. He smiled.

"I see you three are as spirited as ever."

The trio looked to him with different expressions. The tallest of the trio smiled wide. The shortest grinned. The woman quickly fixed her hair and dress to look presentable.

"Lyon!"

The tall man hugged Lyon tightly and raised him in the air, whimpering like a dog whose master had finally returned home after a long absence – though that wasn't entirely inaccurate given his canine like ears, nose, and mouth.

"Ok. Ok. Toby. I'm happy to see you too. You can let me down now."

"Sorry." He let Lyon down.

"You always go overboard." Sighed the second man. He was much shorter than his friend, his spiked navy blue hair resembling a crown of sorts. "It is good to see you, Lyon."

"You as well, Yuka."

"H-hi, L-Lyon."

The lone girl of the group timidly made her way to the front. Her fingers anxiously running through her long magenta locks, she could hardly make eye contact with the ice wizard without blushing.

"Hello, Sherry. It's been a while."

His smile was enough to make her faint on the spot. Toby caught her before she hit the ground.

"Hey, Sherry, wake up! Don't die!"

"She's fine. Stop yelling." Yuka said. "So what brings you here, Lyon?"

"Is it not enough to simply visit?"

"As much as we'd appreciate it, 'simply visiting' really isn't your style. You **need** something. don't you."

"You make it sound much more sinister than it really is." Lyon chuckled. "Tell me, do the three of you know what happened in Clover a few weeks ago?"

"It's not hard not to." Yuka replied. "Sorcerer Weekly reported that a dark guild attempted an attack on the guild masters during their monthly get together. Obaba was furious. She ranted for two whole days about who she would have 'spun the lot of them' if she were there."

Obaba Babaasama was the elderly master of Lamia Scale. Despite her advanced age the woman still had plenty of fight left in her, using her special spinning magic to give various members of her guild vertigo for reasons both big and small. Her power was so great that even Precht was afraid of her. She was also the only person that he referred to as "Master".

"I can't go into much detail, but the magazine's retelling was false to say the least. The true story is a little more…involved than what was reported."

Yuka was intrigued now, as were Toby and Sherry.

"How involved?"

"Recently the council posted a job request to explore ruins located in the Alberg Sea. The secret of what happened in Clover lie in there. Myself and a few of my guildmates have already taken it on, but the job is open to every guild in the country with the limit being ten wizards max. If you three come with us that will bring our total number up to eight."

Yuka stroked his chin. The offer was a tempting one, but he was having trouble committing.

"That sounds kinda boring." Toby spoke up. "I don't wanna walk around in a nasty cave."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with him. There isn't much incentive for us to get involved."

"I wish I could go, Lyon, but cave air is really bad for my hair." Sherry said as she tugged on her twintails.

"I assumed you'd say that, but I have it on good authority that these ruins house very valuable treasures. Just one sold at the right price and you could live like royalty."

"Royalty?!" Sherry's eyes bright at the prospect of jewels and gold. "Are you sure?! There's really treasure in there?!"

"I guarantee it." Lyon nodded.

"We're in!" the trio suddenly agreed. Even Lyon was surprised at how quickly they had turned around.

"Good. Make sure you register as soon as possible. We leave in the morning."

As Lyon took his leave of the group, he remained oblivious to Zalty watching him from atop the Lamia Scale guild hall. The man's malicious grin oozed from beneath his mask.

"Be sure not to disappoint me, Lyon."

* * *

Yukino stood on Hargeon Harbor amazed at the sight of the ship before her. She had never seen a vessel so massive before. It was easily twice the size of the Fairy Tail guild hall, possibly even bigger. She watched as person after person dressed in fancy clothing entered the ship through a ramp leading to a hatch door. on the side It was like being among royalty.

"Where is Lyon?" Levy wondered aloud. "He was supposed to meet us an hour ago."

Levy looked to her watch for what would be the fifth time in ten minutes. It took some doing to get enough tickets for eight people and she preferred to not miss the boat leaving. The Juliet Rose was one of the most prestigious cruise liners in the entire continent. Simply being **considered** for a spot on the ship was itself a three year wait. Thankfully Lucy was able to secure them spots at the last minute, but that would mean nothing if they didn't get on the boat before it set sail.

"If he doesn't show up in the next ten minutes I say we leave him behind." Carla irritably suggested.

"We might have to." Levy accepted with a resigned sigh.

"Or we could skip the job altogether."

Natsu's harsh interjection earned him eye rolls from both Levy and Carla. He was sitting on the ground, his back facing the boat as if it wasn't even there.

"You **agreed** to come, Natsu." Levy reminded. "You can't back out now."

"I wouldn't have come at all if I knew we were going on a stupid boat." he grumbled.

"How else did you think we were getting to get there?" Carla inquired. "Surely you didn't think **I** was going to fly you there."

Natsu fell silent.

"You really did!"

Yukino listened to Natsu and Carla argue. Apparently Natsu's disapproval of the boat - and vehicles in general - was due to him suffering from extreme motion sickness. In a way Yukino felt for him. She suffered from minor motion sickness when she was younger – she would start to feel ill when riding in her father's wagon to town – but she eventually grew out of it.

"Hey!"

The group heard someone yelling at them from further down the docks. It was Lyon. Along with three people they had never seen before.

"Bout time you showed up." Natsu muttered.

"I'm sorry. I had to pack a few more things before we set off."

"Are these the friends you were talking about?" Levy asked, looking to the three strangers.

"Yes. Allow me to introduce Sherry Blendy, Yuka Suzuki, and Toby Horhorta. They're friends of mine from Lamia Scale. Everyone, this is Levy McGarden, Natsu Dragneel, Yukino Aguria, and Carla."

"H-hello." Yukino greeted with a slight bow of her head.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Levy smiled.

"Likewise." Yuka returned.

"Yeah! What's up?!" shouted Toby.

"Why are you yelling?"

"I must admit I'm surprised Lyon has friends in other guilds." Carla said. "I always though him as something of a loner."

"That cat just talked!" Toby screamed.

"That's ironic coming from you." she retorted.

Toby growled in confusion. "What do you mean? I'm not ironing anything."

Yuka facepalmed.

Sherry glared at Levy from over Lyon's shoulder.

"I-is everything ok?" the scribe asked nervously. She could practically feel the daggers from the girl's stare inching closer to her neck.

"I'm watching you." she growled.

"Ok then…" Levy tried to laugh it off, but that only made her even more nervous.

The whistle on the boat blew. It was almost time to leave.

"We should get on now." Yukino suggested.

"You're right!" Levy said, quickly trying to forget about Sherry's threat. "We can talk more on the boat."

The group made their way to the ramp, but Natsu stayed behind.

"Natsu, come on!"

The dragon slayer grumbled at Levy's shout as got up and dragged his feet to the boat.

* * *

"Stay close, Yukino. You don't want to get lost."

"R-right!"

Yukino hurried to Levy's side as they navigated the dining hall of the cruise liner. All around them wealthy people in expensive clothing ate even more expensive food. The sight was more than a little overwhelming for the farm girl. Up until this point the richest person she had ever met was a local pig farmer that owned land near her family. Being around all of these socialites made her self-conscious.

"What's wrong? Are you hungry?" asked Levy.

"No…it's just…"

"You feel like you don't belong?"

Yukino was shocked. Levy had captured her mood perfectly. She nodded in response.

"I feel the same way." the scribe smiled ruefully. "I tried to tell Lu that this wasn't necessary and we'd find our own boat to the island, but she insisted we take the tickets anyway. I guess she wanted to thank us for the Everlue job."

Levy grabbed an hors d'oeuvre from one of the waiters passing by. It was simple fried shrimp, but she could practically feel the jewel floating away from her change purse the moment she touched it. She tasted it. It wasn't repulsive, but she'd tasted better at the guild.

"I guess Natsu would like this." She said unsure. She found another waiter and placed a couple of the shrimp on the plate she was holding. It was already filled with various meats and vegetables from the other tables.

"Is Natsu going to be ok?" Yukino worried.

The dragon slayer in question was currently passed out in one of the cabins, his sickly body being watched over by Carla.

"Oh don't worry about him." Smiled Levy as she wrapped the plate in plastic she'd created using her magic. "He'll be fine once the boat stops moving. Can you take this to him? I'll wait for you right here."

"O-ok."

Yukino scurried off through the crowd while Levy found her own food. The young girl navigated as she best she could through the crowd, trying not to bump into anyone or drop the plate. Once free of the horde she found herself in the hall housing the ship's luxury suites. Natsu's room was located near the end of the hall.

Upon entering she saw the dragon slayer still lying in bed, as well as a transformed Carla reading a book in the chair next to him.

"How is he doing?" Yukino asked worriedly.

Natsu groaned in response.

"Still miserable." Carla replied as she turned the page of her book. "But he'll be fine once we dock. You brought food?"

"Y-yes." Yukino placed the plate on the nightstand. "Levy made it. She said she wasn't sure what Natsu would like so she put a bit of everything on the plate."

Carla grinned. "Smart girl. I'm sure Natsu will no doubt devour the plate once he feels better. Thank you, Yukino."

"You're welcome." She smiled. "I hope you feel better, Natsu."

Natsu groaned again, but managed to wave weakly as Yukino left the room. She met up with Levy soon after.

"How is he?"

"Still sick, but not as bad as before."

"That's good. Let's look for Lyon."

"Ok."

After a few minutes of searching, the pair found the ice wizard lounging by the edge of the pool on the upper deck. Sherry was there as well. Her arm tightly wrapped around his.

"So **this** is where you were." Levy said, trying her best to once again ignore Sherry's death glare.

"To be honest I preferred to stay in my room until we reached the harbor," Lyon admitted. "But Sherry **insisted** I come to the pool and 'get some sun'."

"It won't do you any good to be gloomy all the time." She said cutely. "It's not every day we get to be on a fancy boat like this."

She nuzzled closer to him, her chest pressed firmly against his bicep. Levy quickly deduced the only reason Sherry invited Lyon to the pool was because she wanted to show off her swimsuit. A black cross strapped one piece that zipped in the back – it reminded Levy of something Jenny would wear in one of her photoshoots. It also didn't help that Sherry actually looked good in it.

"What are **you** doing here anyway?" Sherry interrogated Levy. "It can't be to swim. Though I suppose you would be pretty fast in the water."

Levy noticed Sherry staring at her chest and quickly covered up. "We came to see how Lyon was doing."

"Well as you can see he's just fine so you can go now." Sherry waved the pair off. "Don't you have a boyfriend of your own to be spending time with?"

This question confused Levy. "What are you talking about?"

"That pink-haired guy. It's obvious you two are an item."

"Natsu is **not** my boyfriend!" Levy denied. Yukino noticed the light blush on the scribe's face, but chose to remain silent.

Sherry grinned, clearly she had pressed a button. " **Sure** he's not."

"He's not." Levy repeated sternly.

"That's a shame." Lyon commented. "I thought you two would make an...interesting couple."

"Don't you start. You didn't even tell us you had a girlfriend."

Now it was Lyon's turn to be confused. "What girlfriend?"

Levy pointed to Sherry. Lyon turned to her. Sherry smiled lovingly. Lyon looked back to Levy.

"Well that's clearly not true." he deadpanned.

Oddly enough, Sherry swooned at this denial. "Oh, Lyon! You're such a tease!"

Lyon ignored her and continued talking to Levy. "Speaking of Natsu, where is he?"

"He's still in his room." Yukino answered. "He doesn't feel well."

"Ah yes. I almost forgot about his motion sickness. How can someone so strong let something as banal as motion sickness stop him? He really hasn't changed."

Levy looked around the pool, noticing that Toby and Yuka were nowhere to be found. "Where are the other two guys that were with you?"

"Probably stuffing their faces in the dining hall. Those two can't say no to a free meal."

"Are you going to try and flirt with **them** next?" Sherry accused.

"I'm not flirting with **anyone**."

"Calm down, Sherry. Levy is a friend. Don't be rude to her." Lyon mildly scolded.

Sherry lovingly leaned her head on his shoulder. "Whatever you say, Lyon!"

"I'm going to check on Yuka and Toby. You two play nice." Lyon stood up from his chair, his arm sliding free from a distraught Sherry's grip.

"Lyon said you three are from the Lamia Scale guild, right?" Levy asked as she and Yukino took the seat next to a now irritated Sherry.

"Yeah and?" the Lamia wizard curtly replied. She was in no mood for conversation without Lyon around. Nonetheless Levy persevered.

"I was just wondering how you know Lyon. He really doesn't talk much about his life before joining Fairy Tail."

Sherry looked at Levy over the rim of her sunglasses and sighed. It was clear that she wasn't leaving anytime soon. She sat under the umbrella leaning over her chair, crossing one leg over the other to look as superior as possible.

"Not that it's any of **your** business," she began. "But we all met at an orphanage when we were kids. Yuka, Toby, and I had been abandoned from various places around Fiore, but Lyon came all the way from Iceberg. He was brought to us by a missionary that found him stranded in the cold."

Yukino's eyes widened as Sherry told her tale. They were just like her. She scooted up a little to better hear.

"Our orphanage wasn't the best, but we were still treated well." Sherry continued. "At first Lyon didn't talk to anyone and kept to himself. Every time we invited him to play he would simply get up and walk away. It was sad. He must have been through a lot before we met."

"You don't know how he became an orphan?" Levy asked.

Sherry shook her head. "To this day I don't anything about Lyon's life before I met him. It was a rule we had to never ask why anyone showed up unless they told us. It made things easier. If didn't want to talk, I wasn't going to pry."

"You must really care about him." Levy empathized.

"Of course I do! I love Lyon more than anything in this world, and no one is going to take him away from me." Her eyes narrowed. "Got that?"

"Ok. Ok." Levy backed off. "I got it."

"Good."

"Were **any** of you adopted?" Yukino suddenly asked.

"Yuka, Toby, and I weren't, but Lyon was adopted by Master Ur about two years after he showed up."

"Master Ur?" Yukino turned to Levy for an explanation.

"She's a very powerful ice wizard." she answered. "I've heard Lyon talk about her a few times. Apparently she was so powerful that she slayed the demon Deliora ten years ago. That's how she became a Wizard Saint."

"Really?"

Yukino had heard many tales of Deliora from her parents when they would go into town. It was a terrifying demon that would appear seemingly out of nowhere and destroy entire towns. It had killed hundreds before it was eventually stopped.

"Master Ur would sometimes visit to play with us and give us food." Sherry explained. "I don't how, but she was always able to get Lyon to come out of his shell. Every time she came around his face would light up. She would also try to teach us a little bit of the Ice Make magic she knew, but Lyon was the only one who picked it up. Perhaps that's why she adopted him."

"What happened to the rest of you?" Levy asked.

"Well like I said, if you were listening, the boys and I weren't adopted. At fifteen we were old enough to leave orphanage on our own. Lyon and Master Ur came around once awhile, but that stopped after she adopted Gray."

"Gray? Who is that?"

Sherry quickly realized her slip of the tongue and backpedaled. "N-no one! He was another orphan! That's all!"

"Ok..." Levy said with a raised eyebrow. "Why did the rest of you join Lamia Scale after leaving the orphanage?"

"We heard rumors that Wizard Saint had joined the guild so we went there thinking he could help us find Lyon."

"You mean Iron Rock Jura?"

Sherry nodded.

Yukino remembered hearing about Wizard Saints during Lisanna's "orientation". They were an elite group; comprised of ten of the strongest wizards in the entire continent of Ishgal. Sainthood could only be granted by the magic council. The method of choosing a wizard saint was based on a certain level of accomplishment that was not well defined, but easy enough to see. The ranks of the Saints included wizards from all walks a life regardless of title, or even age in some cases. For example, Master Precht was a Wizard Saint.

Some - like Precht -were guild masters, others regular guild members, and there were even those who weren't affiliated with a guild at all and were members of the council. It was truly an eclectic group of individuals.

"Where is Jura now?" Levy asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Sherry demanded, sitting up from her chair. "We not good enough for you or something?"

"No. No. Not at all. I was just thinking that it would be a good learning experience to work with a Wizard Saint."

"Well too bad for you. He's on another job right now."

"Attention, all passengers we will be reaching Oleander port within the hour. Those disembarking please get ready."

"Guess that's our cue." Levy said. "Let's go, Yukino."

"Ok."

"It was nice talking to you, Sherry."

"Whatever." She dismissed.

Yukino bowed before her and followed after Levy. Soon after Yuka and Toby showed up.

"What was that about?" Toby asked.

"Nothing." Sherry curtly replied. "Just gnats being nosey. Where's Lyon?"

"He went to prepare for the boat docking." Yuka told her.

Sherry pouted.

"Don't make that face. We come bearing gifts."

"Yeah!" Toby exclaimed. "We got some really good stuff!"

"Keep it down, idiot."

"Let me see."

Yuka opening the pack he was carrying on his back large enough for Sherry to see inside. There numerous expensive looking plates, glasses, as well as a few pieces of jewelry he had managed to swipe from some of the passengers. Sherry smirked evilly as she looked at the haul.

"I bet those ruins have even **more** valuable stuff."

Yuka closed the bag, his smirk matching Sherry's. "I'm sure they do." he nodded.

"We're gonna be rich!" shouted Toby.

"What did I say about keeping it down?"

* * *

"It's finally over!"

Natsu stretched his arms as high in the air as he could, fire spewing from his mouth like an erupted volcano as he screamed to the heavens above. He had been trapped on that cruise ship for over half a day, and he was more than ready to be on solid ground.

"Yes. Yes. I'm glad you're feeling better as well," said Carla. "But must you yell so loudly? People are staring at us."

Sure enough the wealthy socialites that had also left the ship were whispering about the elated dragon slayer. Natsu didn't mind though. The last thing he was worried about was the opinion of snobbish rich people. He was cured of his sickness and that was all that mattered.

"Where are the ruins?" asked Lyon.

"On the outskirts of town, past the beach on the edge of the island." Levy answered. "We can head there tomorrow morning."

"Why not just go now while it's still daylight?"

"I…kinda have a promise to keep."

"Alright, Levy!" Natsu shouted, his mouth watering. "Where's all that seafood you were talking about back at the guild?!"

"I'll take you to the restaurant I saw in the magazine. Just calm down, ok?"

"I understand now." Nodded the Ice wizard. "You all have fun with that. We'll secure an inn for the night."

"Thanks so much, Lyon. I owe you one."

"It's no problem. Have fun."

* * *

Yukino watched in astonishment as Natsu inhaled plate after plate of fish. They had barely been at the restaurant an hour, and he had already stacked a pile of dirty dishes as high as his head. She had seen him eat similarly to this at the guild hall, but it was never of this magnitude. It was like his stomach was a black hole that would never be filled.

"They say if you stare at the abyss long enough, it stares back at you." Carla whispered.

Yukino quickly put her eyes back on her own plate. She was so caught up in Natsu's eating habits that she had yet to touch her own food. It had no doubt gone cold by now. Next to her Levy stared out the window of the restaurant, half-heartedly watching people as they passed by on the street.

Oleander was a quaint seaside town on the edge of Fiore. Not the quite the scale of Hargeon, but just exotic enough to be a tourist attraction in its own right. Aside from the food and fishing their main claim to fame was the ruins that they were sent to investigate.

Normally there would be tours of the outside of the structure, but never the inside. It had been deemed too dangerous by the city's mayor. Because of the lack of security it was no wonder that Eisenwald managed to infiltrate it so easily. But what else was in there besides the Lullaby flute, and how did Eisenwald know where to find it in the first place? That was exactly what they had come to find out.

"Mmhffhsmf."

"What?"

Levy turned to Natsu. He was speaking to her through a mouth full of fish and bread. As expected it was impossible to understand what he was trying to say.

"Why must I always tell you to swallow before you speak?" Carla scolded. "You're getting bread crumbs everywhere!"

Natsu swallowed his meal. "I was saying that Lyon was acting weird earlier."

"You said all of that?" Levy questioned. "Never mind. What do you mean by 'weird'?"

"You can't tell? He's acting all nice and stuff. It's freaking me out."

The girls looked at one another quizzically.

"He's always been nice to me." Yukino stated innocently.

"Yeah I don't find anything strange with his behavior either." Added Levy.

"Only **you** would find someone being a decent person odd." Carla sighed.

"I'm being serious!" Natsu argued. "Normally he's grinning a lot and looking down his nose at people like he's better than everyone. But now he's smiling and being all polite. He hasn't tried to start a fight with me one time since we got on the boat."

"Well you **were** sick." Carla reminded. "Perhaps the opportunity didn't present itself. Or he's simply grown up. I suggest you take the hint."

"Also if I remember correctly **you** were always the one that started fights with **him** and Kagura when we were kids." Levy added with a grin.

The dragon slayer rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm telling you something's up with him. I can smell it." He went back to eating.

Levy thought on Lyon's recent behavior. While she didn't completely agree with Natsu's assessment, she did feel that **something** was at least a little bit off with Lyon. The first sign was when he willingly wanted to go on this job despite Natsu being on it. The pair didn't hate each other – she thought – but they preferred to keep their distance from another when necessary. That fact hadn't changed since Natsu returned. The other surprise was him bringing along the wizards from Lamia Scale without telling anyone. Even if it was a last minute decision, Lyon still made it a point to let others know when he did things like this. That's just the type of person he was.

"Maybe…"

"Levy?"

The scribe looked to Yukino.

"Is something wrong?"

Levy smiled. "It's nothing. I'm just overthinking stuff again."

"Another!" Natsu shouted as he held in the air what would be his 37th empty plate.

Levy sighed. "I guess we'll be here awhile."

* * *

The next morning the group of wizards travelled to the far end of Oleander beach. When they reached the crest of the cove they stopped. Before them was a cave that looked like the mouth of a giant serpent.

"Are these the ruins?" asked Lyon.

Levy held up the job posting she had been keeping in her satchel. The ruins matched the sketch on the paper. "Looks like it."

Sherry clung tightly to Lyon. "Maybe we should turn back. I don't like the look of this."

"There's nothing to worry about. Look!"

Somehow Toby had made his way into the cave without anyone noticing.

"Get out of there, you fool!" Yuka shouted. "We don't know what could be in there!"

"It's fine! I just gotta-" Suddenly Toby slipped and tumbled into the cave, his screams echoing the further down he went.

"Toby!"

Everyone ran after him and saw that the opening of the cave actually went down vertically. Similar to the neck of a serpent.

"That's odd." Carla noted.

"Are you alright, Toby?!" Lyon called.

"I'm ok…" Toby weakly answered.

Sherry sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

 _ **SOLID SCRIPT: ROPE**_

Levy created seven ropes that trailed down the ledge leading into the cave.

"We can use these to get down. Natsu?"

"On it."

Natsu ignited his hand with his fire magic, creating a light for them all to use. They regrouped with Toby upon descending into the shaft. With Natsu still lighting the way, Levy lead the group further into the cave. She could hardly contain her excitement as she looked around at the cave walls. She never fancied herself an archaeologist, but she never passed up an opportunity to learn more about the world around her. It was something her parents instilled in her at a young age.

"I read that the people of Oleander believed this cave to be some kind of holy site." She explained to the others.

"What kind of 'Holy Site' looks like a giant snake's mouth?" Sherry asked. She was so close to Lyon at this point that they might as well have been fused together.

"According to the book I found, this used to be the body of a large creature that protected the town from invaders during the Second Trade War. Look." Levy pointed to the stones that lined the hall and path they were walking. They shined with a faint blue luster and had what appeared to be ancient markings on them. "That's sea stone. I bet this entire cave is lined with it."

"Is that why we haven't drowned despite being so far under water?" Yuka asked.

Levy nodded. "Packed together like this, the stones prevent any water from seeping inside. They also never erode from water. Whoever made this really knew what they were doing."

"Someone **built** this place?" Yukino gasped.

"Of course they did." Yuka answered curtly. "Surely you didn't believe it was the result of nature did you?"

Yukino shrunk back a bit in embarrassment.

"I think I see something."

Natsu pointed to a light at the end of the tunnel. The group found themselves in a large room with long sets of stairs that lead up as far as the eye could see. There were also multiple doors layered above one another on various floors.

"This must be the cave's interior." Carla said.

"How many rooms are there?!" Toby shouted. "They go on forever!"

"I think it's around twenty." Yukino surmised.

"Looks like we'll have to split up and search each one." Levy said. "One of these rooms is probably where Eisenwald found the Lullaby flute."

As the Fairy Tail wizards discussed how to begin their search, the Lamia trio had stepped away. Huddled together, they made their own plans.

"A place this old is **bound** to have some really valuable things lying around." Whispered Sherry.

"Indeed." Nodded Yuka. "Valuables that would fetch a really high price if we sold them to the right people."

"There's probably some really powerful weapons here too!" Toby shouted.

"Be quiet, you idiot." Yuka hissed. "Do you want them to hear us?"

"While those dopes are looking for whatever they came here for, **we'l** l make off with the treasure." Sherry giggled. "We'll be rich, but I'm worried about Lyon. I don't want him to get in trouble with his guild."

"We can worry about that later." Yuka waved off. "Right now we-"

"What you guys talking about over here?"

Natsu's question caught the would-be thieves off-guard. They immediately broke the huddle and smiled wide at the dragon slayer.

"N-nothing at all!" Sherry nervously laughed.

"We were just discussing what rooms we were going to check." Yuka said quickly.

"Yeah! We weren't talking about treasure hunting at all!" Toby added.

"Would you shut up?!" shouted his comrades.

"Is everybody ready?" Levy asked.

Lamia Scale quickly regrouped with the others and began preparations for the search.

"We'll meet back here in a couple of hours. If you find anything just shout."

Everyone agreed and began to split up. Carla transformed and flew Natsu to the highest floor, Levy took the stairs to the middle levels, Lyon remained on the ground, Yukino summoned Polaris and headed to the level below Natsu, and the Lamia trio took the set of rooms just above Lyon.

* * *

Yukino and Polaris reached the first room on the fourth floor. From the outside it looked pretty barren, but upon stepping inside Yukino could see odd markings painted on the back wall. Polaris tried to follow, but the spirit quickly found out it was too wide to make it through the doorway.

"It's ok." Yukino pet the sullen spirit's head with a warm smile. "I'll come right back. Keep watch out here ok?"

Polaris sat down and Yukino proceeded towards the marking. Upon closer inspection it was some sort of magic circle, but it was unlike any kind she had seen before. While there were various forms of magic in the world, most magic circles followed the same design - with a few alterations here and there depending on the wizard. This circle however was completely different from any Yukino was familiar with. It felt...older.

"I wonder who drew this."

When she touched the circle it glowed with a pale red light. The room started to shake, and wall of stone erected from the ground, closing the doorway to the outisde.

"Polaris!"

Yukino ran to the door and began pounding as hard as she could. Polaris did the same on the other side, but not even hi mighty paws could break the wall.

"Find one of the others! Maybe they can break this!" she ordered.

As Polaris ran off to find help, Yukino sulked and slid down to the floor in disappointment. "I can't believe I feel for such an obvious trap. Now the others will waste their time helping me instead of searching."

As her guilt and shame started to mound, Yukino could hear a faint trickling coming from the wall.

"What is that?"

She felt a wetness and looked down. Somehow there was water moving towards her. In a panic she stood up, finally realizing what the trickling sound was. Water was pouring into the room from the center of the magic circle. The leak grew more and more forceful, before a huge wave burst in and flooded the room with Yukino inside.

* * *

 **New chapter! The Alberg Arc continues as Natsu and the others enter the ruins. Yukino's been lured into a trap, but what will the others find? You'll just have to wait and find out.**

 **As always leave a comment/review letting me know what you think. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
